Maura & Jane & Rob & Rick (Or is it Rob & Maura & Rick & Jane?)
by CatGen
Summary: The story continues. Established F/F Rizzles start to finish. J&M on weekend trip: Scenes from budding relationships & weekend activities - very little angst, no plot arc, but chapters sequential. Set between 5-18 & 6-1. References throughout the series; adult (M) scenes noted at start of chapters; no violence or profanity.
1. Leading up to the Weekend

**Leading up to the Weekend**

**NOTE: **

**Set ****between**** 5-18 ****&amp; 6-1****. Story as a whole contains spoilers particularly for 5-12,13 &amp; 17\. (References made to ****developments**** throughout the series.) **

**Please forgive all the name-dropping and brand identification. It's integral to my story, settings, and characters.**

**Rizzoli &amp; Isles characters are not mine. Established, known brand-names, places, etc. are not mine. Other characters, settings, and the story events are mine. I receive no financial or other remuneration from this story.**

***Although each chapter has a title they do ****not**** stand alone. They are sequential.**

**This is my first work of fiction anywhere. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Maura got off the elevator and walked toward the bull-pen. Seated at her desk and a little preoccupied, Jane heard approaching stilettos on tile and recognized the walk, sometimes as individual as a fingerprint. But she was was delightfully stunned at the next sensations: a tantalizing fragrance suddenly overwhelming her as Maura came up close behind, locked her arms around her shoulders, took her earlobe playfully between her lips for a few seconds, before moving those lips down to plant a kiss at the corner of hers.

Still locked in Maura's clinch, Jane twisted around. "Maura! We're in the office!" She said in an anxious, yet loving whisper.

Grinning from ear to ear, Maura released her hold, straightened up, and looked around the empty bull-pen area. "Jane, it's lunch-time. There's no one here. A couple people out in the hall, and Cavanaugh might be in his office, but otherwise...no one."

"OK, then.." Jane began sarcastically, jumping out of her chair. "Why don't I just sweep everything off my desk," her arm gesture matching her words, "and we can really go for it! Be a shame to waste an empty office," her voice low and constrained compared to the dramatic gestures.

"Jane, _you're so jumpy!" _Maura said, placing a hand on Jane's arm. _"_Besides," she continued matter of fact, "in my experience, doing it on a desk is very uncomfortable, and you can bruise the area around your coccyx."

"My _what?_ Maura, whatever you just said sounded kinda rude," chuckling, "and I'm pretty sure it included something we're not supposed to have, being _girls_ and all."

"_'Coccyx'?"_ Maura asked, puzzled.

"Yeah _that! _It sounds like you're saying," looking around and lowering her voice again, "sounds like _'cock sucks'._"

"The word is 'coccyx', Jane. And we _all_ have one. It's your tailbone."

Steering away from a conversation that had Jane in a constant state of agitation, Maura shook her head to change the subject. "Anyway, I came up to give you more details on the exact cause of death for our first victim. As you know our first victim looked like a case of cardiac arrest due to either accidental or deliberate inhalation of a dangerous substance, rather than a murder. But I though it looked suspicious."

Jane was listening with her rapid nod _'I know this part. Can you please get to the part I don't know'_, mannerism.

"Deliberate inhalation of substances found in ordinary household products, to induce intoxication is known on the street as 'huffing', or 'choming'; sometimes 'glading', or 'dusting'." Maura continued. Nodding some more, Jane bit her lip.

"After the murder weapon for the second victim was traced to your suspect, the house search turned up the soaked cloth in the garbage. By identifying the substance on that rag, we could then run a tox screen that matched the first victim cause of death, which was tetrafluoroethane forced through the nose and mouth, effectively 'huffing', causing hypoxia."

"Right..OK_.._" Jane frowned, "Maura, run that by me again, this time in..basic _Earthling._"

Maura explained: "After being knocked unconscious he had the refrigerant soaked rag, that you found at your suspect's, Roland Duff's, house, taped across his nose and mouth, resulting in SSDS, Sudden Sniffing Death Syndrome; in this case simply displacing oxygen in the lungs, and eventually causing heart failure from an irregular heartbeat.

"But, why don't we continue talking about it over lunch. We still have nearly an hour left, and I'm hungry..I mean for _food_ too," Maura said with a dimpled smirk. "But not the cafe, Jane. I feel like going somewhere outside. Join me?"

"OK, why not. Besides I'd like to hear about all those desks you've had sex on." Jane said, straight-faced as she processed _all_ the information Maura had just imparted. "And it's really warm today," she said with a stretch and a happy sigh. "Spring is here, Maura!"

"Yes it is! Meet you in the lobby in 5. Have to get my coat and purse," Maura said walking back to the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened, someone stepped off. As she stepped past him onto the elevator, Maura nodded curtly with a very slight, and formal smile, "Detective Crowe."

"Oh!.._d-doctor Isles_. _G'ahm.._good afternoon," he stammered out, with a submissive sneer.

Turning back to the open elevator doors, "Good Afternoon," she replied nonchalantly, looking briefly at him, then dismissively away as the doors closed.

Detective Crowe had yet to recover from his last clash with the Queen of the Dead. When he had made an uncalled-for disparaging remark about herself and Jane in her presence, the Commonwealth's Chief ME had handled him with finesse!

Wielding the weapon of her status and prestige, she had shot him a cool and condescending look, effectively calling attention to his shamefully bad manners. And to all around at the time he was no longer the usual 'smart-ass', he had now downgraded to '_dumb_-ass'!

* * *

It had been 10 challenging days solving this double homicide, the first one only yielding its first clue, _after_ the _second_ murder. Now the homicide division were 24 hours away from closing in on the suspect, and all staff involved were hoping for a breather before the next case. After work, Jane and Maura went to their separate homes, and spoke on the phone that evening.

"Jane, you remember my friend Robert Kynaston? The one I met when I attended that lecture at BCU a few weeks ago, the one on Digital Forensics The Next Generation?"

"No. You sure you told me about this one? I don't remember that name in my files" Jane said.

Maura continued. "Yes, Jane. Very funny. I did mention him. Anyway, he's been in Europe for a few weeks, lives in Boston, and just got back, and would like to get together with me."

Jane perked up. "He does? What the heck for?"

"Well," a little taken aback by Jane's reaction, "nothing in _particular_, Jane, just getting together as friends...with interests in common. As it turns out we also have mutual family friends. He introduced himself after the lecture because he thought he recognized me. We were thinking of getting together on Friday night. I've mentioned you to him, and he says he'd love to meet you."

"_Me? Really?_ What, is he one of those guys who wants to make it with two women at the same time?"

"_Jane, _do you ever listen to yourself?

"Anyway," Maura continued not waiting for Jane's answer. "I'm pretty sure Robert doesn't..._have anything like that in mind._ Besides, he was thinking to bring along his friend Richard who was with him at the lecture. I met him too. Although, at the time we were introduced, Richard looked like he was just coming out of a deep sleep!"

Jane laughed. _"Well, no wonder!_ 'Digital Forensics, Next Generation' _Yawn!" _

"Yes, Jane. I know! And I also knew better than to invite _you_ didn't I? _Anyway, _Richard _was_ very nice. He was also quite gorgeous! Looks like Hugh Jackman!"

"Well why didn't ya say so?" Jane said with mock enthusiasm, still not taking the conversation entirely seriously.

"I just did. So! Jane! Can I tell Robert that we'll go out to dinner with them on Friday night? A double date, _sort of._"

"Yeah, OK. Do I have to wear a dress?"

"I would say, _yes, you do." _More entreatingly,_ "_If not for them, Jane, how about_ for me?"_

"_Okaay.." _Jane said, as though _very_ _inconvenienced; and _knowing how much harder it got every day, _to refuse Maura anything!_

Jane then asked,_ "_So, how old are they? Like around our age?"

"I don't know their exact ages," Maura replied, "but I would put them in their early 40s. And apparently both athletic champions who've been on former US Olympic teams!"

"Wow, Maura! Why didn't you say so?"

"Jane, I.. _just did._ OK! Just so you can plan for it, why don't you come over here on Friday night, and they can pick us both up. OK?

That settled, Maura began to wrap up the conversation, telling Jane that she was getting tired.

"OK, sweetie..I'm obviously a bit punchy myself." Jane, continued more sincerely. "And lunch was fun today. _Before lunch _was fun_.._I know I didn't show it at the time. I'm still kinda get used to.._us, you know..in front of people_. And Maur, you know when I'm teasing, don't you? Just giving you a hard time..for _fun_?"

"Yes, Jane, I'm learning. And yes, it was fun. _You_ were fun-_ny, _in the office after I.._grabbed _you. I guess I tease you too, in my own way. Anyway, g'night now. _Love you._"

"Love ya too, Maur, _more than you know." _

* * *

About an hour after this, Maura's phone rang again. Answering it, she was pleasantly surprised to hear Constance on the other end.

"Darling! How are you? I hope I'm not calling too late, but I just got out of an all-day function here in Philly, and I wanted to call you as soon as my plans were finalized.

"_Mother_..It's OK. I was just getting into bed. How are you? And what plans?"

Constance quickly explained that she was flying to Toronto for the week-end to assist with an exhibition at the Art Gallery of Ontario, and wondered if Maura and Jane would like to come along.

Although she would be busy much of the time, she thought they might enjoy seeing Toronto and attending the party at the AGO on Saturday night. She had the usual 2 bedroom suite at the Hilton reserved, would be passing through Boston on Friday afternoon, stopping for a couple hours, and getting back on the private jet taking her to Toronto.

However, Maura had already called Robert to accept his invitation for Friday night, and since both he and Richard would be leaving again in a few days she didn't want to cancel with them. So reluctantly, she declined Constance's invitation, and they made plans for late May when Constance would be back in Boston.

When Maura finally wound down from her day's activities, she fell into a much-needed 8 hours of sleep. Jane was not quite so lucky, as the details for tomorrow's sting flooded her mind. But eventually, she too drifted into an albeit, fit-full sleep.

* * *

The next morning BPD was a flurry of activity and planning. Duff had been tracked to an abandoned SoBo building where he had been holed up for a week having turned a section of the building into a booby-trapped lair. Intelligence gathered also showed him to be cunning, ruthless, and armed, with at least one automatic weapon!

He had killed his first victim using a relatively neat and clean method of toxic suffocation, but the second victim had ended his nefarious days on the 'business end' of a Walther automatic; a blackmail transaction gone terribly wrong!

The assault-force team of 12 which included Jane, Korsak and Frankie, prepared themselves to come back unscathed; between them, donning all levels of protection from bullet-proof vests to full-body armour, helmets and shields. Yes, all this just for a maniac flying solo, but a desperate and dangerous one!

Meanwhile, late morning found Maura on the phone again, with Constance updating her on a slight change of plans, and with another invitation to join her for the weekend.

"Maura my love, I wanted to run another possibility for the weekend by you. I know you're busy, so I'll explain quickly. You may remember Elizabeth Breakspeare, the AGO curator organizing this exhibition. Well, she and I have some last minute changes to work on, _as there always are_, so Betty has suggested that I stay with her instead of going the hotel, thus saving my going back and forth. So the suite will be completely empty, and of course, has 2 bedrooms.

"Now I know this is very short notice, but I thought no harm in asking you again, if Jane and your boyfriends might want to come along, and make a nice weekend of it."

Sighing, Maura answered, "Oh, Mother, I don't know. _I'd_ like to..it is kind of short notice. Let me check with the others and get back to you."

"Alright. But to save us calling back and forth, let me tell you a couple of things. We'll be flying out of Hanscom on Paul Valeur's jet...don't think you've met him...at about 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. You'll need your passports to enter Canada, and I'll need the gentlemen's full names so that Paul's pilot can file his passenger manifest tomorrow morning. OK? Have you got all that?

"Yes..writing..it..down."

"OK, call or email me."

"OK, Mother I'll get back to you latest..tonight. And thanks. Whatever happens I appreciate you asking us."

"OK, darling, I'll wait to hear from you. Good-bye."

For a few moments, Maura allowed herself to feel slightly overwhelmed with the logistics of the next 24 hours. Although she wanted to reach the 3 other parties, and settle plans as soon as possible, the one that it made sense to settle first, Jane, would be unavailable for..who knows how long.

"I wonder how things are going with the capture operation," she almost mused aloud to her empty office. Feeling a bit at loose-ends, she decided to go out for an early lunch, since by early afternoon things were bound to be hectic.

Shortly after 12 noon when Maura returned to BPD, she noticed Jane's car parked out front, and felt it safe to breathe a sigh of relief! Rather than going down to her office, she went up to the bull-pen. As she walked in, Jane was just coming out of Cavanaugh's office, looking none the worse for her morning's ordeal, her clothes only a little dusty in patches. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail.

Seeing Maura standing by her desk, Jane's eyes brightened, and she walked toward her desk exhaling, yet again, with relief. Reaching her desk, she sank down into her chair and said reflectively, "Well..it wasn't easy, but it was easier than we expected!"

Then, more directly to Maura, who now perched on the side of her desk, "Korsak and Frankie are grilling the bastard right now. We had 3 injuries, just minor. Good thing we went in so prepared. God! Maura you should have seen the place! It was a fortress; about all that was missing was a moat and a drawbridge!" She said laughing.

"At one time he had an automatic in each hand firing on the officers as they closed in like an old-west cowboy or something!"

"Well thank goodness you came away unhurt." Maura said, looking Jane up and down again, stroking her arm from top to bottom, and briefly squeezing her hand.

And how was _your_ morning?", Jane asked.

"It was fine, thank you. _Jane_ I have something to run by you. Mother wants to fly you, me, Robert and Richard to Toronto for the weekend." Smiling, she continued, "But I know it's short notice, and after this case you're probably tired...and after having dinner with the guys tomorrow night, just want to spend a relaxing weekend at home."

A few expressions played across Jane's face as she processed this information, and as she opened her mouth to speak, Maura spoke first. "I know. It's a bad idea. I'll tell Mother we can't make it."

"No! No, that actually sounds..like fun!" Standing up, and walking a couple circles near her desk, Jane said, "I'm actually not that tired. I don't know if I'm running on adrenalin, or what... But I feel," taking a deep breath, searching for the right word...

"Elated?" Maura supplied it.

"Yes, 'elated'!" Jane agreed.

"Exhilarated?" Maura continued, laughing, and feeling exhilarated herself!

"Yes, 'exhilarated', too!" Jane answered, laughing affectionately with her _human-thesauru_s friend.

"Can you get the weekend, and tomorrow and Monday off?" Maura then asked excitedly.

"Lemme go check with Cavanaugh, right now." Jane said as she started in the direction of his office.

A few minutes later, Jane returned to happily report that she had the next 4 days off. Confirming with her that her passport was up to date, Maura, now in a more hopeful mood, excused herself to go back to her office to call Robert immediately.

Within a couple of hours she had confirmation from Robert that both he and Richard were fine with the idea of moving their dinner-date to Toronto, and were free to accept the invitation.

This left Maura the last few hours of this Thursday afternoon to prepare to be out of the office until the following Tuesday. After getting back to her mother, she went about her work, pleasantly diverted with a mental inventory of her closet, as she planned her weekend wardrobe.


	2. Thursday Evening

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M for explicit adult scenes – (no violence or profanity)**

*(Reference to Angela assumes she no longer lives in Maura's guest-house.)

* * *

A less 'elated', but still _excited_ Jane, arrived at Maura's house around 8:30 Thursday evening to spend the night, and leave together for the airport the following afternoon.

Maura momentarily felt in the midst of a practical joke as Jane came in carrying the yellow plastic bag "luggage" Maura had given her a few months before. "Oh," she said, her eyes following their progress through her foyer. "You brought _those_."

"Yes. You have a problem? _You_ gave them to me!"

"No..no problem," Maura replied, still wearing a concerned expression. Then, changing that expression to a happy smile she said, "If anything they'll be a conversation-piece."

"I sure hope we can find more interesting things to talk about, than.. _this,_" Jane called over her shoulder, as she made her way to Maura's bedroom, with her plastic-bag 'haz-mat' luggage. Maura followed her.

"I don't suppose you need to unpack much since we're leaving tomorrow," Maura called from the linen closet. Coming back into the bedroom she found Jane stripped to her underwear, and changing into a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants; (Maura was similarly attired in a designer version of the same outfit.).

The yellow bags again catching her eye, "Good thing we're flying private. We'll have to get you something a heck of a lot more..appropriate, the next time you're flying commercial.

"So, for dinner...what shall we have?" Maura called behind her as she left the bedroom for the kitchen.

And within half an hour they had pulled together a tasty, healthy, and colourful dinner from left-overs. They both had wine. And after dinner, they both had beer, while watching TV. (After Maura had taken a few too many sips of Jane's, she was sent to into the kitchen to get her own.)

During dinner they chatted about various things: Jane shared a few more details about the case they had just completed. They talked about where in Canada they had both already been; Jane, to Niagara Falls as a kid, and the Calgary Stampede while in her teens. Maura had attended a conference in Ottawa a few years before she met Jane, and flown out of Gander, Newfoundland on her way to Iceland in her 20s.

"Have you told your mother that you're going away for the weekend," Maura asked out of idle curiosity.

"No, but I told Frankie. I'll try Ma at home after dinner. This afternoon, and after work, was _waayy_ too busy to set myself up for an interrogation."

Reflecting on her use of the word 'interrogation', "I swear, I don't know why we don't sometimes put Ma in to question the suspects."

Maura laughed. "Might result in a high incidence of _false-confessions_, just to get her to stop!"

"No kidding! _'OK, OK I'm guilty! Whatever it is, I did it!'_" Jane parodied, and they both cracked up! Jane continued. "But to be fair, she seems to have mellowed a bit lately. Anyway, tell me more about these guys".

Maura began. "Robert is old-money, _as it's called_. His family founded the town of Kynaston Park, Massachusetts over 200 years ago. I don't know them personally, but I know _of_ them. They're very philanthropic. His mother is a history professor at Smith, and his father is a publisher. Compared to some 'old money', they're very down-to-earth, and pretty liberal; or I suppose they'd never tolerate Robert's..lifestyle."

Jane looked puzzled, but before she could clarify what that meant, Maura continued. "Robert's a real computer genius. He once said that he'd hacked into the MI6 mainframe, but he was obviously joking..at least I _hope_ he was!

"Richard has a small chain of para-legal offices in a couple east-coast cities, including Boston. I think Richard's parents run a micro-brewery outside Boston.

And as I said, they're both former Olympians!..Robert and Richard, that is. I don't know all the details, but we have a whole weekend to get it 'from the horse's mouth'."

"As long as they don't turn out to be horse's asses," Jane (badly) joked.

"Jane! That's not fair. I'm sure they're both very nice guys. I think we're going to have lots of fun with them!"

"I look forward to us having lotsa fun with each other," Jane replied with a wink and a seductive smile, as she touched her wine glass to Maura's.

"_Our_ weekend fun can begin tonight," Maura replied, with a dimpled smile that lit up her eyes.

* * *

Round midnight, Jane lay on her side, facing the empty side of the bed. Pulling the super-soft, high-thread-count sheets around her naked body, with an arm resting on her side outside the sheet, she sighed in appreciation of the cozy, luxurious nest. She breathed in the freshness of the bed linens, and the pine and lemon, almost medicinal, fragrance of the potted eucalyptus tree in the corner of Maura's bedroom.

These sensations alone were blissful, but this was Maura's bed, and that bliss would become pure and intense once she had that vibrant body and soul of her desire, communing with her between these sheets!

"_Mauraa!"_ she shouted, half impatient, half pleading! "When are ya comin' to bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just applying my moisturizer."

"I can moisturize you myself," Jane called out suggestively.

"If we were having a contest to see who could come up with the _worse_ double entendres, you'd be winning," came Maura's rejoinder.

Jane giggled. And less than a minute later Maura came out of the bathroom still wearing her short terry cloth robe, open with nothing underneath. As she sat on the bed with her back to Jane, setting her alarm clock, Jane sidled up and started pulling the robe off her shoulders and down her back, kissing every inch as she exposed it.

Though more than a little distracted, Maura finished setting the alarm, turned off the bed-side lamp, then turned around to face Jane, shrugging her robe off onto the floor, as she slipped under the covers.

When Maura had gotten comfortable, Jane snuggled up against her, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a semi-reclining embrace. After gazing into each others eyes for enough time to read pure adoration and happiness, they began a long, slow, kiss, at times relaxed, at times intense and forceful. They kissed for more than 5 minutes without really stopping, running the tips of their tongues along each others lips and teeth, their tongues playing with each other.

Their bodies moved and shifted together sensuously making skin feel warm and silky from head to toe. Physical intimacy was still only a few weeks old for Jane and Maura, yet they both knew, if it lasted a lifetime, it would never get old! In ever-growing delight and awe of each others bodies, they were two fine specimens of womanhood, (_even if they did say so themselves)._

Then after a few more minutes of passionately planting kisses on each others necks, shoulders, backs and fronts, they rested with both their heads on the same pillow. Maura lay on her back with eyes closed as Jane lay on her side facing her, and lightly moving her fingertips around Maura's chest, stomach and thighs. In response, Maura was mostly deep sighs; but every few seconds she twitched.

"Do you find this relaxing?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes, mostly..except that sometimes you hit my ticklish points."

"I must pay attention to where those ticklish points are, in case I ever need to know", Jane replied mischievously.

With eyes still closed, Maura grinned and said, "Remember, two can play that game." Remaining on her back she crooked the arm nearest Jane around her neck.

Jane smiled and continued her exploration moving her fingers over Maura's vulva area, straying down between her legs to brush her middle finger on the tip of her clitoris.

"Ahhhh _Ohhh!"_, Maura groaned, inhaling and exhaling quickly. "Now _that's_ definitely not '_relaxing', _Jane!".

This was fun! The very waywardness of what they were doing, had become a deliciously guilty pleasure for Jane. More aroused with each passing minute, she wanted Maura a lot _less relaxed, _all in, and on fire with desire!

Jane ran her hand between Maura's legs again, in a slow repeated motion, making sure that she caught the tip of Maura's clitoris again and again and again! With sighs and moans getting longer and deeper, Maura's legs kept closing tightly on Jane's hand, as Jane continued her ruthless stimulation. Jane positioned herself to have her other hand lightly flitting between both Maura's nipples, as she continued stimulating below.

Without interrupting Jane's rhythm, Maura now sat up, and leaning back against her headboard put with her legs on either side of Jane's hips, as Jane sat in front of her with knees under Maura's. Jane kept her hands moving, ever encouraged and excited by Maura's moaning, twisting, arching back, and fingers tightening on her shoulder. Maura was close to a climax, and Jane was excited just by inducing it!

Maura's right hand moved down to Jane's hip, and a few seconds later, with her nails suddenly digging in, _"Aahhh! wwhhho! Ah! Ah! Oh!..My God! Jaaane!" _Maura cried out, exhaling loudly, then breathing in and out several times, heavily and quickly.

At this point, Jane swung her legs over Maura's to straddle her semi reclining, and bring their centres as close together as possible. Her left arm hooked around Maura's neck, and her right around Maura's waist, as she pulled her into a tight embrace, captured her mouth, and kissed her wildly.

Moving back up into a kneeling position they shifted to straddle each other with one leg outside, and one between the others, each pressing pubic areas against the others thigh, and stimulating themselves to a positively punishing level of pleasure.

Clutched together they kissed each others lips, cheeks and jawlines, moaning and sighing until they finally went limp, leaning against each other, damp, exhausted and euphoric!

Then they sank down to their pillows, laughing with pleasure, and for a few moments still reaching over to caress each other with feeble, random, movements.

Within minutes Maura had rolled over on top of Jane to capture her lips again with still unspent desire. Jane's arms went around her as she felt her centre rejuvenating, tingling, aching to be touched again!

Then moving lower, Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's breasts, and sucked her nipples vigorously, sometimes lightly taking them between her teeth. Jane moaned deeply, and repeatedly gasped her name as she clutched Maura's upper arms, occasionally running her hands and nails in a massaging motion over her back.

Maura took her lips lower to kiss Jane's abdomen, moving down between her legs, running her tongue around Jane's clitoris, and her hand over her vulva. Jane moaned. _"Ohh..sweetie..Oh whaaow!"_

"_Jane..Mmm..Jane.._Oh God, _I love you!"_

Maura continued kissing Jane along her sides, her shoulders, and back again on and around her breasts, before straddling her. Taking Jane's breasts in her hands, and leaning down to leave short teasing kisses on her lips. As Jane pulled Maura's down on her, one of those kisses stretched out..lusty and joyful, both moaning playfully.

Finally exhausted, in a laughing gasp for air, Maura sank down, resting her head on Jane's chest, her arms on either side of Jane's body. "Jane, you've worn me out!"

"_I've_ worn _you_ out?!" Jane said, laughing, still breathing heavily as she started playing with Maura's hair, and caressing her shoulders and back.

After several minutes with nothing but the sound of their breathing and contented sighing, Maura asked drowsily, "Jane, 'ny history..breast cancer..your family?"

"_Maur, seriously?" _Her tone incredulous, her voice soft.

Maura yawned, and continued, "..'merican Canc' S'iety..this year, two hun-jed thous'n new cases.. invasive breast cancer..diagnos' in women. We not..at-risk age...hope you get... screen... ev'ry... couple years...'romise me, Jane"

"Sweetie, you sure know how to kill the mood," Jane intoned, half-jokingly, as she continued to run her fingertips over Maura's forehead and temples.

"G'night, Jane..falling 'sleep now..love you.."

Moving her head to kiss the one lying on her chest, Jane said softy, _"I promise, Dr Isles. And I love you too." _

Jane pulled the covers up around them, and she too soon drifted to sleep, blissfully relaxed by the sound of Maura's steady breathing, the hum of the distant traffic, and the gentle breeze rustling through the newly budding trees in the mild Spring night.


	3. Off To Toronto

Somewhere during the night, Maura found her way back to her pillow, and they both enjoyed over 9 hours of peaceful contented sleep.

Maura woke without her alarm, around 11, made herself a cup of tea, and went about her last-minute packing. She decided she'd be wearing a pair of purple pants, solid cream blouse, patterned blazer-style sweater, and stylish heeled ankle boots, in a matching purple to her pants.

For the 3rd time since she had woken up, Maura called out to Jane: "Come on, 'sleeply-head', time to wake up", she called this time from the bathroom. Hearing no response, she went over to Jane's side of the bed, and leaning over her, delicately ran her fingertips over Jane's exposed shoulder. Still no response, Maura, feeling playful, reached under the covers to Jane's rib cage, and tickled lightly.

Though Jane's eyes remained closed, suddenly a hand grabbed Maura's. _"Maurrr..stop!"_

"_Ow!" _Maura pulled her hand back. _"_I told you two could play...Anyway, at least you're awake now. It's 11:30, and the guys will be here in a just over a couple hours. And good-morning!" She said cheerfully, her arms either side of Jane as she planted a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Maura opened her door to a beaming Robert Kynaston.

"Hey, Beautiful!" He greeted her taking both her hands as he stepped forward, and kissed her on both cheeks. His handsome Jackman-look-alike friend, stood beside him smiling, and looking thrilled to be there!

"Robert! Hi." Maura greeted him with a big smile."You made it. Nice to see you again too, Richard. Come in, please." Maura stepped aside, and both men entered her foyer, as Jane came over from the kitchen to join them.

Jane was looking decidedly polished in narrow-leg winter-white pants, a white cotton mock-turtle neck, and the brown and white Callens perforated suede vest Maura had given her for her birthday a couple of weeks ago. On her feet were brown cowboy boots.

Her usually unruly hair flowed beautifully around her shoulders looking smoother and shinier, after being conditioned and thoroughly brushed through by Maura.

Noticing her approach, Robert took the initiative: "You must be Jane. I'm delighted to meet you! Rob Kynaston." Rob and Jane shook hands briefly, as he turned toward the other man. "Jane, this is my good friend Richard Hanegan. Richard, this is Jane..."

"Rizzoli." Jane continued. "Richard" she said, extending her hand and smiling.

He smiled back. "And it's Rick, most people call me Rick".

As she came within range Jane caught the heady scent of sandalwood and citrus in Rick's cologne, triggering happy feelings in her, and heightening her already festive mood! "Mmm," she thought, "he smells almost as wonderful as Maura!"

And as Maura described, he could have been Hugh Jackman's twin brother! He was tall, medium-build, with a strong, yet quiet, approachable manner. His voice was deep, and from his pronounced Bostonian accent, she could tell he was a native. Rick's black hair was short and rough styled, as was his fashionable 2 day beard.

Robert, also a Massachusetts native was not quite as tall, (probably about 5-10), clean-shaven with light brown, mousse-styled hair around collar-length. Rob's voice reminded Jane of Tom Hanks. He had a friendly, out-going personality, and a crackling, confident energy about him; a free spirit with the material world as his boundless playground.

Maura began, "I wanted to leave us lots of time in case of..anything, so we don't have to leave for another hour. We'll be taking off around 4, 4:30. Jane &amp; I were just about to have some coffee. Would you guys like coffee, or would you prefer wine..or perhaps another drink of some kind?"

Rob and Rick looked at each other questioningly, and then both answered at the same time, "Oh, coffee'll be fine..Sounds great!"

"Maura's coffee _is_ great!" Jane began theatrically, as she went over to stand next to Maura at the counter. "She gets her beans from all over the world. Then she grinds them up and filters it through this state-of-the-art-mission-control-machine. You should hear her describe the whole thing while it's happening. It's like she's having a coffee orgasm!"

"_Jane!"_ Maura said with a shocked laugh, as her eyes darted first to the men, before turning around to look at Jane, laughing mischievously beside her.

"Sounds like my kinda coffee!" Rob laughed

"And I'll have what she's having!" Rick echoed the well-known joke.

Until it was time to leave, they passed the time pleasantly and amusingly in light innocuous conversation; including the subject of coffee, as well as where Maura's gets those amazing beans. They even told Rob and Rick about the silly scare that day at the station, when the 'bomb' turned out to be just a shipment of coffee beans from Cyprus.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Rob and Rick carried the girls bags out to Rick's Audi Q5. When they saw Jane's yellow plastic bags, Rick simply smiled and said, _"Interesting." _Both women had opted for the practicality of taking just one versatile rain-coat.

"Do one of you girls want to ride up front with Rick?" Rob asked.

Jane and Maura exchanged a look, and Maura answered, "No..thanks, Rob. I think we'll just enjoy the view from back here." And soon they had set off for the 30-40 minute drive to the airport in Bedford, Massachusetts.

Throughout the short trip the four of them enjoyed an easy rapport, as their conversation flowed naturally in a few directions including work, family, and sports; which yielded the first of several Olympics anecdotes the guys would share over the course of the weekend. Rob was on the phone for a while with an urgent call from a family member. For much of the time they rode in comfortable silence, with only the sounds of the road, and cheerful upbeat contemporary jazz, softly playing in the background.

Jane and Maura felt happy, relaxed and uninhibited, and rode much of the way with their fingers touching, or intertwined. Periodically, they glanced over at each other, smiling with unabashed joy. And at one point Maura's other hand reached over to cup Jane's cheek, and they kissed briefly...which caught Rick only _a little_ by surprise in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

They arrived arrived at Hanscom Field airport at about 3:30, and left the vehicle with valet parking. After checking themselves in, and leaving their luggage at the appropriate desk, they headed into the departure lounge.

Maura entered first, and immediately spotted her mother. Constance looked sharp, yet relaxed in a pair of light cream pants, and a blue classic tailored nautical style blazer.

As they approached, her eyes lit up. Walking up to them with arms extended. "Darling! You made it!" she said, drawing Maura into a tight, excited hug.

Although Maura had seen her mother a couple of times since the hit and run incident of a couple years ago, she was still struck with guilt and sadness whenever she saw those facial scars. She was probably more affected by them than Constance herself, who wore them almost proudly as a validation of her deep-down maternal devotion.

While still hugging Maura, Constance made eye-contact with Jane standing just behind her. "Jane, how wonderful to see you!" She reached out for Jane's hand and squeezed it gently.

Coming out of the embrace, Maura turned to start the introductions. "Mother, this is Robert Kynaston...and Richard Hanegan. Guys, this is my mother, Constance Isles."

Both men stepped forward in turn to shake Constance's hand, greeting her smiling, "Mrs Isles..".

"Oh please, call me Constance."

She then turned and looked toward one corner of the lounge. Seated there was a well-groomed, slightly tanned, fine-featured man with 'salt and pepper' hair, probably in his mid 60s. He was operating his touch-screen phone, and looking out to the runway periodically.

Turning back to the others, Constance said enthusiastically, "Come meet Jean-Paul."

As he saw the little group approaching he put down his phone, stood up and smiled. He was tall, in good shape, dressed in high-quality casual clothing, and fashionable dark-red-framed glasses. He exuded worldly confidence, and his present demeanour was friendly and welcoming.

"Paul, we're all here now. Let me introduce my daughter, and her friends." After introducing them each, Constance said, "And this is my good friend and colleague, Jean-Paul Valeur. As you know we're flying on his jet today."

At this point there was a chorus of "Happy to meet you", "Looking forward to it", "So nice of you!", "It's my pleasure", as they stood cheerfully exchanging handshakes and pleasantries.

"I expect we'll be leaving soon, but please help yourselves to tea, coffee, or juice-." Paul paused as a 30ish man in black pants, a white shirt with epaulettes, and a black tie neck-tie, with a peaked-hat tucked under his arm, came up and whispered something to him. Paul nodded his thanks and the man walked off.

Paul then announced, "OK, folks, the plane is ready. We can have our coffee, tea, and drinks on board instead. You can see the plane outside within walking distance, but we can have a car take us to the plane so that you ladies don't ruin your shoes on the tarmac."

Maura looked at her mother, then at Jane. With all three smiling and shaking their heads, Maura spoke up: "Oh Paul, that's nice of you, but we're OK to walk..it's so _close_."

So they all started gathering up coats and bags, stepped outside, and started heading to the plane; a white executive jet with a dynamic red paint trim.

Looking toward the jet, Rob shouted over the engine noise to Paul, who was right next to him. "What is it?"

"Bombardier Challenger 300, 9 passenger." (Paul leaned toward Rob, but still had to shout a bit).

"_Nice!"_ Rob replied.

Jane and Rick reached the plane steps first, and stopped to look back at Paul, who directed them to go on up. Rick motioned for Jane to go first, and waited for Maura and Constance go up the steps before he followed. Just inside the door was an attractive young woman of about 30, dressed in a black pant-suit and white blouse.

With a pronounced French accent, "Good afternoon. Welcome." She said smiling, to the 4 new passengers as all 6 of them gradually came through.

They entered a plush cabin with 6 beige leather reclining arm chairs and a matching sofa, in two groupings arranged with the seats facing one another. Each seat conveniently had a folding table within reach, and there were 6 windows on either side of the cabin from one end to the other. The floor was covered in brown and white carpet, and the walls were white with a muted off-white pattern. There were halogen reading lights above the seats, and a TV screen at the front of the cabin.

"Alright everyone, take a seat. We can get up and move around once we're in the air," Paul instructed.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, and led her over to the back seat grouping, motioning for Rob and Rick to join them. Meanwhile Constance and Paul took a seat in the other grouping nearer the front of the plane. They sat settling in, looking around them, listening to the changing sounds of the plane engines as it prepared to take off, anticipation building, and heartbeats quickening with every passing moment. Soon the plane started to move.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot David speaking. On behalf of Jean-Paul and the crew, I'd like to welcome you aboard our flight today. Our flying time to Toronto will be approximately 90 minutes, and we'll be cruising at an altitude of 41,000 feet. In a few minutes, Nicole, our flight attendant, will be serving refreshments. In preparation for take-off please ensure you are in your seat with seat-belt securely fastened, and your chair in an upright position. Thank you."

The plane continued to taxi down the runway for a few minutes, reached a point where it turned back around, then stopped for a minute. Then they started moving again, building up speed, going faster and faster. In less than a minute they had built up to that gripping speed that causes a rousing inner tingle _if you happen to love flying!_

Seconds after, the nose of the plane tilted up, they felt a slight dip, and the unmistakable sensation of take-off as the back wheels left the runway. Outside their windows the ground beneath them moved away rapidly. Within a couple of minutes the landscape below had become a patchwork of roads, fields, tiny buildings, and ant-sized vehicles.


	4. On Cloud Nine

**NOTE: **

****This chapter rated M for explicit adult scenes – (no violence or profanity)**

* * *

About 10 minutes after take-off, Paul undid his seat-belt, and shifted in his seat. Constance leaned toward him and said "We have champagne don't we?"

Paul answered smiling, "Yes, of course."

Constance then stood up and looked toward the other four saying, "Everyone! Let's have champagne!"

When they enthusiastically agreed, Paul signalled Nicole, "The Pol Roger Churchill, s'il vous plait."

She nodded, "Tres Bien."

Once everyone had their glasses filled, Paul made a toast: "To all of you, my lovely guests on this trip. Relax, enjoy. And have a great weekend in Toronto!"

A few minutes after that, Nicole came around offering a variety of finger-food snacks. Paul found an opportunity during the flight to sit briefly and chat with each of his four new acquaintances. He spoke perfect English with a slight French-Canadian accent.

When Jane casually said how interesting it might be to learn to fly, Paul said, "Well let me show you the cockpit."

A few feet away, Rick said, "Can I come too?"

"Of course." Paul motioned for him to follow.

In the cockpit Jane and Rick were formally introduced to pilot David, and co-pilot Keith. They stayed in the cockpit for about 10 minutes learning about the controls, and aviation in general. As they were exiting the cockpit, Jane told Paul and Rick about her car-racing lessons.

"Did I understand correctly, Jane, that you are with the Boston Police Department?" Paul asked.

"I'm a homicide detective."

"That sounds exciting! There's a new police vehicle prototype being tested this weekend, Sunday I think, at Mosport, about an hour outside Toronto. You might find it interesting, if you don't have other plans. Shall I make a call, to see what I can find out?"

Taking this all in, Jane's eyes lit up, and she slowly nodded, saying, "That would be great, Paul, but I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble." Paul said, taking her hand. Just then Nicole came up and whispered something in Paul's ear. As she was doing so, he still held on to Jane's hand, and then turned back to her when Nicole walked away. "Sorry. Before we land, give me a number where I can reach you, and I'll get back to you either later tonight, or by tomorrow sometime."

Jane was enjoying herself! She was in a luxurious private jet, bound for a fun weekend with her Maura, and two fun guys. She was drinking champagne, and eating smoked salmon. And she was impressed! Here was an important man, who barely knew her, going out of his way to keep her entertained.

Any reservations or prejudices she may have previously harboured about the wealthy had begun to fade. Any self-consciousness she might briefly have felt about not being _used to all this_, she rose above. Any guilt she may have thought she _should_ be feeling about all this extravagance, she replaced with the sentiment, _'what's not to like?'_

Meanwhile, Constance had been chatting with Maura and Rob. "Robert, I believe I met your parents years ago; it has to be at least 25 or 30 years now. I think it was at a garden-party or a barbeque or something; a large outdoor gathering...at their place on the Vineyard, I think. Does that sound right?"

"Could be," Rob replied. "I mean, we do have a place near Edgartown, that we've had since I was a kid."

"Yes, I believe that would be it," Constance said. "How are your parents?

And the conversation continued as Rob filled Constance and Maura in about the family, and about what he himself had been doing over the years. As Rob recounted his Olympics experiences, and present activities, both mother and daughter sat in rapt attention.

Constance had had the opportunity go to the Olympics only once in the past: the '76 Winter Games in Innsbruck, Austria, just a few months before Maura came into her life. And although she had been in London on business during the recent 2012 Summer Games, she had only managed to see some of the road cycling, standing with the crowds lining the street courses.

Interesting as this conversation was, Maura excused herself briefly to talk to Jane when she saw her come out of the cockpit with Paul and Rick a few feet away. As they went back and took a seat on the couch, Maura asked, "Are you having fun, Jane?"

Taking Maura's hand, she hugged her briefly, and kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, I'm loving it! sweetie, thanks.." Then leaning close again, she looked into Maura's eyes and whispered, "Love you"; Constance seeing them through the corner of her eye.

When Rob and Constance finished chatting, she came back to where Jane and Maura were sitting. "Are you girls enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes we are, Mother. Please join us. I wanted to ask, who's the artist?"

Constance joined them on the couch. "The artist? You mean the AGO exhibit. It's Dalia Michienka, Kenyan, paints endangered wildlife, and landscapes, abstract watercolours; and photographs. She's fairly new to the scene".

Maura cut in. "I know of her. I've seen a couple of her paintings, and I liked them. Wow! I can't wait to see more tomorrow night!"

Then Constance squeezed both their hands, with eyes looking a little moist she smiled and said "I'm so glad you both came!"

Then she left to join Paul, passing Rob and Rick as they made their way back to the two seats across from Maura and Jane. Rob relaxed with a glass of cranberry juice, and turned to look out the window. Rick surfed the web on his tablet.

Fascinated, Rick said to Rob: "I'm just at the website for the CN Tower. They have this activity called Edgewalk where you strap on a harness and walk, hands-free around the outside rim of the building 1168 feet, 116 stories in the air. Maybe we should check that out!"

"Did you say 116 stories in the air on the _outside_ of the building," Rob asked, incredulous. "Since when have you ever known _me_ to _like_ that kind of thing!?"

Overhearing, Jane asked, "What's that you're talking about?" Rick explained and of course, Jane got excited. "Hmm, I have a feeling we'll have to squeeze that in on Monday sometime, before we leave. Lemme check with Paul what time we're flying out."

Meanwhile, although she didn't say anything right there and then, Maura wasn't sure that _she_ was too keen on _Edgewalk_..for herself.._or Jane. _

Paul was sitting with Constance who had just rejoined him near the front of the plane. Jane got the details: After leaving them in Toronto, Paul was continuing home to Montreal for the weekend. He would come back through Toronto on Monday, departing for Boston around 7pm. Jane went back to give Rick and Rob the timing details she'd just learned, and Edgewalk stayed in the back of their minds for Monday.

About 45 minutes into the flight Maura paid a visit to the washroom to freshen up. By now she was definitely feeling the euphoric effects, not only of the trip, but of the champagne. Her inhibitions were melting away, her _bad-girl_ taking control. As Maura exited the washroom, she found Jane waiting to go in. She stood blocking the door, facing Jane with mischief in her eyes. "_Jane..._are you a member of the Mile High Club?" She said quietly.

Looking back at Maura with laughing-eyes, and a highly amused expression, Jane replied sarcastically, "_Nooo,_ haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Well, I'd be very happy to sponsor you in." Maura said, standing there waiting for Jane's reaction.

Soon, realizing that Maura wasn't kidding, lowering her voice, and looking toward the other end of the cabin, Jane squeaked out, "Maura! _Seriously?_ This is your mother's.._Paul's_..plane. We can't..'mile-high' _here!_"

Looking at Jane with mock disappointment, Maura started back towards her seat.

"_Chicken.."_ She said looking back with a smirk.

At this point Constance saw Maura swaying ever so slightly, as she decided where to sit, and came over to make sure she was OK. "Maura dear, have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes, _Mom..m-Mother."_

With a look that left little doubt as to why she was being so persistent, Constance continued, "Well, why don't you have a cup of coffee."

"OK. That sounds good... It _smells_ good too!" Maura said brightening up, as she became conscious of the aroma coming from the galley.

Maura had only taken a couple sips of her coffee when she heard Rick laugh at something Rob had said. She popped a breath mint in her mouth, got up and walked (a couple feet) over to them to find out what was so funny. Rob started to tell her, and then noticing she was standing, a bit unsteadily, he started to get up to offer her his seat. She stopped him saying, "No, Rob don't get up, I'll just sit here," lowering herself into his lap, continued, _"if you don't mind."_

"No, not at all," Rob said with a giggle of surprise; exchanging a surprised look with Rick, as he tentatively put his arm around Maura's waist.

Jane came out of the washroom a few minutes later. Seeing them, she walked over, saying, "So what fun am I missing here?"

As Jane stood there looking at Maura sitting in Rob's lap, Rick saw her looking at them, and couldn't decide what the _heck_ his next move should be! Would Jane be offended if he merely offered his seat and not _his lap_, or _visa-vera?_

So he said, "Jane, I have some pictures of people doing Edgewalk", gesturing with his tablet. Looking across the isle at the big empty sofa, he began, "Let's sit over.."

Jane interrupted, "No we can stay here. These arms are pretty wide. I can just perch on the arm of your chair like this." Jane then positioned herself on the arm of the seat, with one leg down between Rick's legs. Leaning in slightly behind his shoulder, she put her arm around his neck to keep from slipping off her narrow _chair-arm _seat_._ Then inhaling his scent once again, she looked down over his shoulder at the tablet in his hands as if to say, _"See, no problem. Now what did you want to show me?"_

* * *

They had been in the air for about an hour and 10 minutes. Everyone had mingled, made congenial conversation, had sampled delectable food and drink. They had discussed exciting plans for the rest of the weekend, with the weekend _already_ off to a thrilling start.

Maura, (still in Rob's lap), was looking out the window every few minutes, but not seeing anything recognizable. Jane continued to perch on Rick's seat arm as they sporadically perused the websites of various Toronto attractions. The four of them were relaxed, and feeling frivolous.

Rob told a couple of slightly dirty jokes; one of them prompting Maura to scold, "You better not let my mother hear you telling me jokes like that!"

To which Rob replied, "Who do you think told it to me?" Maura playfully slapped his cheek.

Every so often Maura and Jane looked over at each other _meaningfully, a_s Rob and Rick looked on, titillated at the blatant 'eye-sex' happening right in front of them, _literally in their laps!_ Eventually Jane's expression communicated that she wanted to talk to Maura _now!_

Maura stood up, and Jane untangled herself from Rick and his seat, as Maura said to the guys, "Would you excuse us? Girl talk." And they went to the far end of the sofa across the aisle.

In addition to a couple glasses of champagne, Jane had had 2 beers. Winding down from the pressures of the last couple weeks, and the alcohol combined with the _uber_ sexy surroundings, had Jane's inhibitions falling away rapidly! "OK", she said, turning away from the guys, lowering her voice, and looking intently at Maura, _"Sponsor me in."_

"What?" Maura said, puzzled for a moment. Then remembering her earlier proposition, she smiled as her eyes grew wide and excited. _"Jane,"_ she moved closer whispering, "There's nothing I'd rather do.

"But now that I actually think about it, we can't just both go back there and into the washroom at the same time without.._without_ some legitimate _excuse._ Even on a large commercial flight where we'd be a lot less conspicuous with a couple hundred other people around, it would look..funny. And _h__ere,_ at least one person is going to see us!"

As if _fate_ intervened, Rob and Rick got up from their seats just a few feet away to go to the other seating at the front end of the plane where Constance and Paul sat.

Seeing them go, Maura continued, "I think the best we can do is fake a wardrobe malfunction on one of us, with the other going in to help fix it."

"Done!" Jane said, out of her seat, and at the washroom door in a second.

Realizing that Jane expected her to follow.._right now,_ Maura stood up, and looked toward the other seating group. Seeing that fortunately, no one was looking in their direction, she thought, _"Seize the moment!"_

Nearby Nicole was clearing away some plates and glasses, and in an attempt to look authentic, Jane clutched at her waist trying to feign a lost button...or something.

Whatever would have registered with her, Nicole would only give Jane and Maura a second thought, if they needed her services, or conversely, their activity disrupted things in some way. This would _not_ have been her first encounter with members of the so called 'Mile High Club'.

Acting as nonchalant as they could, Jane and Maura slipped into the washroom and locked the door. This one was more spacious than most aircraft washrooms, so they had some room to manoeuver.

"OK, Jane. We have to be _quick, quiet, and efficient."_

Jane laughed. "Are we making out, or doing a burglary?"

"Isn't it funny how they require some of the same behaviours and conditions", Maura said thoughtfully, as she handed Jane a tissue. "Take off your lipstick", she said as she started to remove her own. "That way.."

"Yes, I know." Jane cut her off.

After disposing of their tissues they were instantly in each others arms hugging tightly, moaning and sighing, but still remembering to do it all _quietly_.

They started kissing with the urgency and delight of finally giving in to a craving. Maura's left hand was around Jane's neck, playing in her hair, while her right reached under Jane's sweater and unhooked her bra. Then that hand came round to Jane's front as she shifted her standing position to Jane's right to allow her right hand to move easily between both Jane's breasts.

Her mouth still locked to Maura's, Jane's arms criss-crossed Maura's to start undoing the buttons of Maura's blouse, then the front of Maura's bra with her right hand, as her left went behind Maura's neck to anchor her. Jane played with Maura's breasts for a few seconds, as Maura moaned quietly.

Then, breaking their kiss, Maura bent down to tease Jane's nipples with her tongue, as her right hand now hooked over Jane's waistband with her fingers on the inside and far enough down to start moving against the top of Jane's vulva. Jane's right hand immediately went to her own pant front to unhook and zip down; at which point Maura's hand continued all the way down to grip tightly between Jane's legs, and leave her hand there.

Jane started moaning, _perhaps a bit too loudly this time? _Maura's mouth left Jane's breasts to capture Jane's mouth, quieting her moaning _a bit. _She then took her hand from between Jane's legs, (causing moan of _disappointment_ to escape Jane), as her right arm went around Jane's waist briefly pulling them into a tighter embrace as they continued kissing.

Jane unzipped Maura's pants, and stuck both hands inside to grasp Maura's bare behind, pulling their (still mostly clothed) pubic areas to rub as closely together as merely open fly-fronts would allow.

Then Jane brought her left hand up to Maura's back, and her right hand between Maura's legs as her middle finger lightly stroked her clitoris. Maura gasped, in a loud whisper, "Jane, no!" Rather than doing less of it, Jane mischievously did more! Again interrupting their kiss, Maura, on the verge of screaming quickly grasped Jane's wrist to stop her. "No! Not _that..here!"_ She said half seriously, half giggling!

Next Maura again pulled Jane's mouth to hers, and stuck her hand back between Jane's legs intent on giving her a taste of her own 'medicine'! Jane's legs tightened together, almost crossing on Maura's hand, as she gasped and moaned, her mouth moving fast and furiously with Maura's. As they moved back and forth in their vertical tryst they bumped up against the washroom walls, but at least did it gently and quietly.

A bit spent and out of breath they stopped kissing for a moment, breathing heavily, _(and perhaps_ _loudly?), _trying to regain composure. They stood leaning into each other, panting and exhausted, drunk on champagne, and _very_ _drunk on love!_

Finally, Jane, started to loosen the embrace. "Omygod..Maura..We better stop. We better get back..out there."

"You're right. Any more would just be just..reckless.._madness!"_ Maura agreed, breathlessly.

They broke apart and faced each other for another minute or two, eyes opening and closing, trying to get their breath and their bearings, and trying to keep from laughing with giddiness.

Then Jane pulled her sweater up around her shoulders to more easily refasten her bra; but not before Maura caught sight of her breasts, with the bra hanging loosely in front but not quite obscuring them. Before she even knew what she was doing, Maura cupped them with both her hands, as her lips, insatiably, again found Jane's for one last kiss!

Jane's left arm arm went around Maura's neck, her right hand again on Maura's bare behind as they both emitted deep contented sighs. After a minute of short finishing-up kisses they leaned on each other for a few seconds before reluctantly, stepping completely apart.

Sighing deeply, shaking their heads, and occasionally looking toward each other with 'we-must-be-totally-crazy' expressions on their faces, they started putting themselves back together again; washed their hands, buttoned up, zipped up, and checked themselves in the mirror.

At this point, they realized that their lipstick was back at their seats in their purses. Still shaky from pent up arousal not fully dissipated, they ran their hands through their hair, (brushes also back at seats), and checked themselves in the mirror once more. "My God, Maura, we're so red!"

"Yes, we're Malar flushed," Maura agreed. "But we can't stay in here until it subsides naturally. That could be several minutes yet. Let's wet a couple wash cloths with ice-cold water and dab our faces for a couple minutes and maybe that will help."

After a few more minutes, _(how many had they been in there altogether!?);_ Maura cautiously opened the washroom door and peeked outside. Thankfully, there was no one _right outside_, and so they both made for the back seat grouping as inconspicuously as possible; half-baked explanations about their business _together_ in the washroom, popping in and out of their fuzzy brains.

As the stood by the sofa, but before they sat, Constance looked up from the notes she was writing, and said, "Oh there you are..._Everything alright?_" As she spoke, Maura and Jane could see a series of expressions playing across her face.

At first concerned, "You haven't been ill, either of you?", she asked as she stood up, and walked over to them.

Both Maura and Jane were mostly back in control of themselves at this point, _but not entirely_. As they again reassured Constance, their slightly tipsy state had them acting a bit guilty, and again blushing enough for Constance to fill in the blanks. Maura, wearing a comically serious expression, mumbled, "Everything's fine, Mother. I was just helping Jane..fix..her pants."

And Jane continued: "Yes, I seem to have lost a button, somewhere, and Maura had a pin, and of course it's easier if someone else does it, pins it, because they can see it better than you having to bend down and do it upside down..," _she rambled_..with Maura beside her, and Constance in front of her, nodding _sympathetically._

Now, being a worldly, experienced woman who also had the benefit of her earlier observations, it didn't take long for Constance to add it all up. The fact that her daughter was also covered in hives, made the obvious, _painfully so_. A part of her knew she _should_ be shocked and appalled! But that would be.._hypocritical, _wouldn't it?

So instead, Constance found herself shocked and rather _amused._ She turned briefly to look back to see if Paul was at all looking in their direction, but he seemed quite oblivious, his attention elsewhere. When Constance could no longer control the twitching corners of her mouth, her hand went up to cover it, as her eyes teared up with mirth!

_She knows, _Maura thought. It's written all over us, especially _me!_ _Everyone on the plane probably heard us!_

"Well, I guess we're probably landing soon", Maura then said, lamely changing the subject.

"Yes! Better take your seats," Constance replied, inhaling deeply, and looking like someone enjoying her own private joke.

Jane and Maura reached for their purses, and sank back into their seats with relief.

"My lips feel about twice the size", Jane said, gingerly touching them as she applied her lipstick.

Looking around the cabin they observed Paul and Rob sitting together talking. Rick was on his phone, and Constance had now taken the seat opposite him, and was again looking at her notepad. Nicole was stowing glassware and food in preparation for landing.

Jane and Maura were now alone near the back of the cabin, and they concluded that, maybe, _just maybe_ their absence hadn't been long enough to be _suspicious._ (And no one had obviously needed the washroom). Rob looked over at them and smiled happily. They were still feeling a little surreal and dreamy, when the PA system lightly jolted both women out of their reverie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, David here again. We're now on our final approach to Toronto Pearson International Airport, and expect to be on the ground within 10 minutes. We ask that you now return to your seats and fasten your seat-belts. Shortly after landing, Canadian customs will board the plane to check your passports. While this is being done, your luggage will be loaded into the car parked a few feet from the plane, and waiting to drive you into Toronto.

"Under clear skies the temperature in Toronto is currently 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Before leaving the aircraft please make sure that you have all your belongings with you. We hope your flight has been pleasurable, and on behalf of the crew, I would like to welcome you to the Toronto area."

"Has your flight been.._pleasurable?_" Maura leaned forward, and whispered teasingly to Jane.

"_Oh-wow, Maur."_ Jane said, looking up dreamily, and grinning as she leaned toward Maura until their faces were inches away from each other. Gazing into Maura's eyes she added, _"Totally!"_


	5. New York Run by the Swiss

Clearing customs on the plane was smooth and uneventful. Then wishing Paul and Nicole a good weekend, the 5 of them walked down to the car. The uniformed driver waited with 2 back doors open. He greeted Constance with a slight bow of his head, touching his cap, saying how happy he was to see her again.

"Thank you, Andrei. We're taking my daughter and her friends to the Hilton downtown," handing him a sheet of paper, "then you're taking me to this Upper Beach address."

Once inside the plush interior of the car, everyone again leaned back and relaxed. Looking around the car interior Constance jokingly remarked, "This one's just a _regular_ airport stretch limo; no wet bar, no large screen TV, no swimming pool." When they all laughed, she continued, "We'll be downtown at your hotel in about half an hour, so you'll survive. There are bottles of water if you want."

They all said that they were fine, starting to glance out the windows at the runways, passenger gates, and huge hangars, and other jets close by. Still spread wide with just 2 currently operating terminals, and 5 runways, Andrei told them that Pearson services over 75 passenger airlines, and of course numerous private executive jets.

The surroundings included many of the other things found in or near any other large international airport: ramps and roadways leading to parking garages near the terminals, a monorail running between the terminals, the bits of landscaping between various airport buildings.

Once out of the airport compound, there were office buildings, large and small; strip malls, fast-food restaurants, and in the middle-distance, industrial buildings and factories, dominated by the massive Molson Brewery. Visible nearby were small motels, and hotel towers belonging to all the big names: Sheraton, Marriott, Westin, Hilton, Holiday Inn, Best Western, and various all-suite chains. Within a few minutes they were on a freeway with the adjoining landscape consisting mostly of wide open fields with a few trees and shrubs still looking a little bare, and the giant frames of hydro towers and wires as far as the eye could see.

Just visible from the freeway they could see some of the residential areas of Etobicoke, the westernmost part of Metro Toronto. Running from the northern end of the city to the lake it included everything that could also be found in other parts of the city: from factories, to run-down strip malls, office towers, to luxury shops, to the lush old neighbourhoods of the some of Toronto's affluent establishment.

They passed under the 401, (officially the McDonald-Cartier Freeway), the major 16 lane freeway that runs roughly east to west across Toronto, and to other towns and cities on either side, for total length of approximately 800km. This area was a busy intersection of 2 major highways, a twisted collection of on &amp; off ramps, and numerous smaller roads leading to industrial parks, and the parking lots of large corporations.

And although it couldn't easily seen on their route, the Royal Woodbine 18 hole golf-club nestled among this maze of roads, industry, and concrete.

As the visiting Bostonians looked out the car windows and shared their observations with each other, Andrei added more of his own comments: "We're on the western edge of Toronto, with the city of Mississauga to our right. We just got on to the 427 which will take us south almost to the lake where we'll get onto the Gardiner Expressway to take us east into downtown."

With a brief laugh, he added, "This is more like the 427 _raceway._ In my experience people seem to speed on this highway more than any of the others in the city."

As if on cue, a small white car sped by them, obviously going faster than the majority of traffic. Within a few seconds, a police car with flashing lights and siren rushed by at an even faster clip, followed by another police car! Catching this action, Jane recognized the familiar shape of the Ford Crown Victoria police cruisers; in this case, white with blue and white lettering, and a red and blue diagonal stripe along the side.

"Oh-oh, I'll bet they're after that guy that just whizzed past us." Rob said.

"That reminds me." Jane leaned in said quietly to Maura, "There's somewhere I'd like to go Sunday afternoon. Tell you more later." Maura looked at her questioning, but just nodded.

Eventually they came to a part of the left shoulder of the road where they saw one of the police cruisers stopped with the white car in front. A man, probably the driver of the car was leaning over the back of his car with his legs spread. In the time it took to approach and pass them, they saw one of the officers deftly cuff the man, place her hand on his back, and return her right to rest on her still-holstered gun. The other officer was speaking into his walkie-talkie.

"Well, they got 'im," Jane said with interest, and a touch of satisfaction.

"And something tells me there's more to this than just speeding." Rick added.

Some sections of the highway had sound-barrier walls on either side. Some areas were more treed, and as they passed through South Etobicoke, more apartment buildings were visible in the distance.

The 427 ramp curved left onto the Gardiner, where they could see IKEA to their left; and on both sides of the highway, warehouses, storage facilities, car lots, and more nicely landscaped areas. Then Cineplex and Costco on the left, more sound-barrier walls, and a new townhouse development on the right.

They were temporarily slowed with late rush-hour traffic, (although it was far heavier going in the other direction). Soon they were driving almost along the waterfront, the highway elevated above ground level with residential areas below. They crossed the Humber River, and were now driving alongside Lakeshore Boulevard West, and just few minutes from downtown.

As they reached the south west part of downtown they passed Canadian National Exhibition complex, the 197 acre site of the annual mid-August to Labour Day 3-week fair. With over 11 million visitors every year, 'the CNE' had the usual fairground attractions: exciting amusement park rides, a stadium, band-shells, and a huge variety of trade and other exhibits, housed in several historic and modern buildings that could be glimpsed in the distance.

The main entrance to the property, long one of Toronto's best-known landmarks, the huge (Brandenburg Gate-type structure), the 88 year old _Princes' Gates_ came into view on their right. Sitting on top of the middle part of the gate was the spectacular statue, The Goddess of Winged Victory.

Just behind Exhibition Place, beyond the lake-front was the eye-catching, ultra modern Ontario Place park and marina first opened in 1971. Its network of white 2-5 story structures and pavilions sat above the water on metal frames, and islands. The buildings and outdoor areas were linked by pathways and multi-story see-through walkways elevated above the marina. There were dozens of pleasure craft docked at the marina slips. The stunning focal-point of the complex was the huge white triodetic dome housing Cinesphere, the world's first permanent IMAX movie theatre!

Having now reached the downtown core they were driving above the city with other roads and ramps below them. Along with numerous skyscrapers, (office towers and luxury condos), they passed the 48,000 seat Rogers Centre sports stadium with what was the world's first fully retractable roof, right next to the much-discussed CN Tower.

Exiting down off Gardiner Expressway, they now drove the last few minutes north on York Street with its store-fronts, restaurants, busy sidewalks, and office towers rising on either side.

"I think it's nearly 3 million." Constance said, half questioning, after Maura expressed curiosity about Toronto's population.

"That's about right," Andrei confirmed, "but about 5 million in the _greater_ Toronto area, the satellite cities, 'bedroom communities' as they're sometimes called."

"Back in the 1980s, Peter Ustinov, the actor, made the famous remark that Toronto was like 'New York run by the Swiss'". Constance added.

They all smiled at this interesting comparison. Andrei said, "I don't know whether the 'run by the Swiss' part has been true for a few years! Even with all the wonderful things about Toronto, and all the praise it gets when they do those surveys about 'most desirable places to live', and that kinda thing, well, _I dunno._

"Anyway," he continued, "you folks are here for an enjoyable weekend. Perhaps I shouldn't say anything..bad. It's just, as you know, when you live in a place, sometimes all you can see are it's faults."

There was a collective mumble of agreement, and Constance said. "Like any other big city, Toronto has it's problems."

"And it's '_perps'!_", Jane laughed, "as we saw on the freeway earlier."

A few more turns and they were driving up to the Hilton entrance. Constance asked Andrei to wait while she saw Maura and the others in.

Once they entered the lobby, a crisply groomed 40ish Asian man, dressed in a light grey bold stripe suit came over to meet them. He introduced himself as Dwight Kyeon, Assistant Manager, and shook their hands, welcoming them to the hotel. They were then ushered into a large office where Dwight quickly completed the check-in process, and gave them their key cards, as well as one of his business cards each.

Dwight then brought them back out into the lobby where the porter was waiting with their luggage. After giving instructions to the porter, and seeing that Mrs Isles still wanted a few words with his new guests, he asked if perhaps he should would walk on ahead to the room, and they all agreed.

Constance pulled Maura aside. "OK darling, I better be off. You can reach me on my mobile. Just charge everything to the room; room-service, drinks, spa visits, everything." When Maura looked as though she was going to argue, Constance said, "No, I insist. I told you this was my treat. Anyway, I must run now.."

As she looked toward the others waiting by the bags, Jane started walking toward her. "Constance, thanks again. This is really _so_ nice of you." As Jane hugged her, Rob and Rick came over to take each of her hands in theirs to express their appreciation.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you!" Then, with Maura's pink lipstick outline on her cheek, she broke away saying, "Have fun. See you tomorrow night!".

* * *

After leading them down the well kept 15th floor hallway, the porter opened the door and pushed the luggage trolley into the entrance foyer of the Great Lakes Suite. Directly in front of them was a living area grouping with an "L" shaped roll-arm sectional sofa, 2 matching arm chairs and a Mission-styled coffee and side tables.

The area looked spacious without being too wide-open and cold. As they looked around they could see a kitchenette in one corner with a bar counter and 2 stools, and a small dining table with 4 chairs. On the counter was a gift basket with a couple of bottles, and several food items. A large and fragrant bouquet of flowers sat on the coffee table.

They also noticed a small wall unit against one wall with a large TV, and a couple of other AV components. Looking beyond the two doors on opposite sides of the living room, they saw the bedrooms. Just to the left of the entry door was the open coat-rack. To the right of the entry door, they eventually saw, was a small powder-room.

The floor was carpeted in a light grey and brown pattern, and the furniture and accents were a combination of blues, rust, gold, and dark wood. Around the room, four Group of Seven paintings hung on the walls with multicoloured scenes of the great outdoors: lakes, forests, and mountains. Within the first couple minutes all four of them had made remarks indicating that it was attractive and looked comfortable.

And, "Look, you can see the CN Tower!", Jane said as she walked toward the floor to ceiling windows.

The porter unloaded the trolley, with Rick and Maura nearby. He offered to take the bags right into the bedrooms, but Maura told him that wasn't necessary, and started to open her purse.

Rick said, "T's OK, Maura. I got this." He quickly pulled out his wallet, extracted a US twenty, and handed it to the porter; and given the current exchange rate, the porter was very pleased to receive it. He smiled and said an enthusiastic thank-you, as he turned and left the suite with the empty trolley.

Dwight, who had been standing there while his guests looked around them, now gestured with his upturned palms in both directions pointing out the bedrooms. "The sofa also opens out to a bed."

As Dwight walked toward one of the bedrooms, Maura followed as he quickly pointed out various amenities within; and then did the same with the other room, as Rob walked in behind them.

Over by the kitchenette, Dwight gestured to the gift basket saying, "Please enjoy the wine and other delicious items with our compliments." having determined that there was nothing else they needed right away, he started toward the door, cheerfully saying, "Alright. Please don't hesitate to call me if there's anything else I can do. Enjoy your stay."

After a few more minutes of taking in their surroundings, they each took a closer look in the bedrooms to determine which should be which. One of the rooms had a large deep bath tub, and a four poster king-size bed. The other a had larger TV, and two queen-size beds.

Both rooms had floor-to-ceiling windows, also with city views. The colour-scheme continued from the living area, while including a few creative, unusual touches; making the space imaginative, and aesthetically pleasing. They all agreed that the girls would take the large bath tub, king-sized bed room. Rob and Rick went to help them with what bags the girls hadn't already started wheeling or carrying into their room, before taking their own into the other bedroom.

As soon as he was in his and Rick's room, Rob jumped on one of the beds and just took in the ambiance of the room from a relaxed sitting position, leaning back against the headboard.

Rick went over to the window, and looked out for a couple minutes. He then walked by Rob still on the bed, briefly running his fingers across the palm of Rob's outstretched hand, as he went to open his suitcase. As he unpacked toiletries and took them into the bathroom, he called out. "Let's check with the girls about dinner plans. I'm guessing you're probably as hungry as I am".

"Yes...for more than one thing."

"_Okaay._ I'll be right there," Rick replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maura was sitting on the bed in her room, before turning to lie on her side with her knees bent, looking toward Jane over at the window. Jane turned around and grinned with excitement! She then walked quickly over to the bed, jumped up on it herself, tackled Maura into a reclining position, kissing her briefly, but exuberantly, before Maura rolled them over to now be on top of her.

Just then there was a soft knock on their door which was half open. Rob called out, "You decent?"

"No, but come in anyway." Jane replied, gigging.

"_Jane, honestly.."_ Maura laughed, quickly rolling off her.

Not sure if he really should, Rob came around the door tentatively to find Jane lying on her side across the bed, and Maura sitting up beside her, (both as fully 'decent' as he'd seen them a few minutes earlier).

"Rick, you can come in too," Jane shouted toward the door. Rick looked around the door smiling, before coming in.

Rob continued. "I don't know about you girls, but even though we had food on the plane, we could use a real dinner."

"I'm starved!" Rick said.

As she saw Maura open her mouth, probably to point out to Rick that he couldn't really be 'starved', Jane grabbed Maura's forearm, and cut in, "He _means_ 'hungry'. Giggling she leaned into Maura with her shoulder, as she continued, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I just don't feel like getting any more dressed up, or even going out too far tonight."

"And even if it may not _necessarily_ need be _tonight, _we had a date." Rob finished his thought.

Smiling in acknowledgement to him, Maura said, "What time is it?" Looking at her watch. "It's only 7:15. What about one of the restaurants downstairs?

"Even if there isn't a good place here in the hotel, I mean good_ for us _tonight, this looks like a pretty busy area. When we were coming in, I'm sure I glimpsed at least 6 restaurants within a block of this place."

"I have to admit, I don't feel much like going too far either," Rob said, as he stood relaxed with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in light khaki Dockers, a colourful bold stripe shirt with an olive leather and cotton light bomber-jacket. Rick was in a pair of jeans, a light blue golf shirt, and a blue plaid sport jacket.

Reaching one of the hotel restaurants, Rick pressed the speaker button: "...'nadian inspired menu, wide variety, locally sourced produce and protein, sustainable seafood, curated wine list, Canadian craft beer and cocktails, attractive comfortable Canadian inspired decor.."

"That was the Tundra downstairs." Rick picked up the receiver again. "We're dressed casually; two women in casual..pants, and two men not in suits and ties. Is there any..dress code? And do we need reservations? Like, we want to come down right now." After a few seconds, "OK. Tell you what, we'll just come on down. If we can't get in there, we'll figure something else out." He hung up.

Jane and Maura started getting off the bed where they had remained throughout the conversation, and the guys started to leave the room. "OK," Maura said, "We'll see you out there in about..5 minutes?" she suggested, looking at Jane for confirmation.


	6. Dinner Conversation

Within 15 minutes of leaving the suite, Maura, Jane, Rob and Rick were being shown to a table in the comfortable, elegant light-wood panelled, earth-toned Tundra Restaurant, located in the hotel. As they chose their seats, the maitre d' removed a 'reserved' sign from the table.

Jane said half joking, "We're not taking someone else's table are we?"

"No no", the maitre d' replied, "Even on nights when we're fully booked, _like tonight,_ we always keep a couple extra just in case. Mr Kyeon has asked the hotel and restaurant staff to look after you..that is,_ as VIPs"_

The four of them exchanged pleased glances; Jane and Rick said an enthusiastic "Thanks!" to the man in unison, and Maura smiled, and nodded at him. Rob turned away for a few seconds, reached in his pocket and pulled something out. Then with a $5 bill folded in his palm, smiled, and said a simple "Thank you," as he shook the maitre d's hand, discreetly tipping him in the process.

Maura and Jane sat beside each other on one side of the table with the guys on the other, Maura opposite Rob. Within a few minutes they had their drinks. As they unwound a bit more, they looked around them, feeling happy in the upbeat atmosphere of the full and lively restaurant.

Jane took a sip of her beer, and said, "So you guys have been at 8 different Olympics between you!"

Rob who was just swallowing a big sip of his martini, nodded smiling, while Rick facetiously answered, "Guilty as charged."

"Where'd you meet?", Maura asked

"We met at Rick's first outing, at the Barcelona Summer Games in '92," Rob said animatedly.

"And you're _Rowing?"_ Jane confirmed, looking at Rick.

"Yes," Rick began.

"And you're Biathlon," Jane cut in at the same time, addressing Rob.

"Yes," Rob answered.

"Sorry, Rick. You were saying?" Jane turned back to him, realizing she had cut him off.

Rick continued: "Yes, Barcelona was my first Olympics, and my category is Eights Rowing. I was hoping to make it to Seoul in '88, a few months after I entered Harvard, and got on their rowing team. But that didn't work out, mostly due to my having to drop out. Didn't get back into rowing for a few months. Got back in shape, got my standings up in time to be on the team that went to Barcelona."

"You were at Harvard." Maura repeated with interest. "What were you studying?"

"I was reading law." Rick explained. "It's a _sad_ story," he continued with a bit of sarcasm, but not bitterness. "I got in Fall '87_,_ and completed 1st year law with..OK marks. I still planned to go back in the fall of '88. But in the spring that year my dad had a heart attack, and couldn't run the bar for about a year; back then they had a bar. They started the brewery later.

"So I had to help my Mom. Dad recovered pretty well over the next couple years, but I just never had the commitment to get myself back into Harvard. _I also didn't really have the money._ My GPA wasn't high enough for a scholarship. I was still really interested in the law, and of course I later started my Paralegal company, but that was _years_ later, lots of other stuff in between."

Both Maura and Jane had been nodding with interest. Jane continued. "So, getting back to the games for a moment. You were in the Summer Games, Rick, and you, Rob were in the Winter games."

Both men nodded. "Yes, I was just a spectator in Barcelona," Rob continued, "and my first outing with the team was in Lillehammer..Norway, in '94. And we both competed in the next 6 games, 3 Summer, 3 Winter. As it happened we were both at those 8 Olympiads either as competitors, spectators, volunteers _or something."_

"So after Barcelona I competed at Sydney, Atlanta, and Athens; I mean Atlanta in '96, _then_ Sydney in 2000, and of course, Athens in 2004. We took the silver in Atlanta." Rick told them proudly.

And I went on to Nagano in '98, Salt Lake City in '02, where I won bronze, and Turin 2006, which was my last competition." Rob told them.

Jane confirmed: "Biathlon is rifle target shooting with cross-country skiing?" They all nodded.

"So you're a pretty good shot," Jane said to Rob, obviously impressed. Looking toward Maura as she continued, "Maura's been learning to shoot a hand-gun over the last few weeks."

"I'm getting pretty good at it too!" Maura jumped in proudly.

"_I'm_ actually crack-shot with a rifle, skeet-shooting." Rick added his achievement to the conversation.

"Maybe we should all..do something..sometime to do with shooting," Jane suggested, although she wasn't yet sure what she meant. They all nodded, with a non-committal "Yeah.".

As the waiter took their dinner orders, the conversation was temporarily on hold. Then Rob continued: "Far as the games are concerned, we've been, either together or separately at, _gosh, _about a dozen of them?" He mused aloud, looking to Rick for confirmation.

"And we're in Brazil, Rio for 3 weeks in May and June. You see, although we," (making a quick circle with his forefinger between himself and Rick), "met way back in '92, we actually lost touch for a few years after we were no longer on the team."

"Did you have a fight?" Jane asked, never one to beat around the bush.

"_Jane."_ Maura mildly reprimanded.

"No, it's OK", Rob continued. "Not so much a fight as drifting apart. But we met up kind of by accident about..three years ago on business, and have been," smiling at Rick and doing a fist bump, "pretty good buds ever since."

Both women simply smiled at them, and Maura spoke up with a question she wanted answered: "Rob, have you really hacked the _MI6 mainframe?"_

He laughed out loud. "No. No, but I've known some guys, _and girls_ who probably could! I trained at MIT, and by..my degree, I'm a computer scientist. I'm lucky to have been _really_ in the thick of it at times! Did my graduate work at Stanford in California, and over the years worked with a few of the companies in Mountain View and the Bay Area, including Cisco and Intel.

"But the most thrilling, high point of my experience would have been the time I spent at CERN in the early '90s when Berners-Lee, well, we called him Tim, first came up with the World Wide Web, and put that first web site on line in August of '91! Even we, _they,_ he and Robert Cailliau couldn't have known then, _what _they_ started!_

"So anyway, to tell you how Rick and I reconnected, it was when he needed to link his own new company mainframe to several world-wide legal data bases."

"This is your paralegal firm?" Maura asked looking at Rick.

Rick nodded, and was about to continue when Rob said, "I've really been a computer-science jack-of-all-trades, working as an independent consultant. Rick's company had some tricky challenges, and _I_ turned out to be _just the guy he was looking for._" Rob finished the sentence with a wink in Rick's direction, leaving him a little stunned.

Although a brief moment of _something_ awkward for the women as well, Maura diffused it by first shooting Rob a knowing look; then catching Rick's eye, and smiling and winking at him herself, as she reached over to stroke the back of his hand a couple times with her forefinger. (Her other hand rested in Jane's lap with their fingers loosely linked.)

In the next moment their dinner arrived. Fully aware of how he had playfully embarrassed Rick, Rob looked at the 3 of them, smiled mischievously, then looked down at his dinner, innocently saying, "My! Doesn't this look _good_?"

"Yes it does! Buon Appetite, everyone," Maura said as she reached for her cutlery.

Conversation again quieted down as they all started tasting the various items on their plates.

As dinner progressed they heard many amusing and inspiring stories about behind the scenes at the various Olympic Games: about all the suspense and drama surrounding Tonya Harding's efforts to sabotage Nancy Kerrigan at the Lillehammer Winter Games in '94.

There was the indestructible "Hermanator", Austrian downhill skier Hermann Maier who wiped out badly on the slopes of Nagano, and still won gold a couple days later. Then was back to win silver and bronze in Turin after recovering from a motor-cycle crash.

Rob continued: "Even though it was before we started competing, I can't help thinking of Lawrence Lemieux. In '88 at the Seoul Summer Games; you know who I'm talking about, Rick?" Rick nodded.

"Canadian, Lemieux was piloting his yacht in the Finn class race as the winds got fierce, the sea got really choppy, and a craft in an adjacent race capsized leaving two Singapore athletes in the water, one of them injured.

"When Lemieux saw the two guys in the water he abandoned his race, and went to rescue them! When he eventually finished his race he was all the way back in 22nd place, when he had originally been 2nd!

"And, since he had been in 2nd place when he went off course to be a good Samaritan, he was awarded _2__nd_ place _by the International Yacht Racing Union._ And none of the other competitors had a problem with that. And although Lemieux didn't win the official Silver, he got the Pierre de Coubertin medal."

"..For athletes who exemplify the spirit of sportsmanship! Yeah, and less than 20 athletes have gotten that one in the history of the Olympics!" Rick added enthusiastically! _"At the time,_ Lemieux was only the 6th person to ever win it."

"Really kind of neat, isn't it when someone's so..selfless," Jane said reflectively.

After a minute or two of everyone lost in their own similar thoughts, Maura stroked Jane's forearm saying, "Jane got a medal for bravery a few years ago."

When both men became animated and showed an interest in hearing about it, Maura related that whole dramatic day. Downplaying her own heroism, she retold the events of the day with more emphasis on Maura's heroic role in it, not the least, the saving of her brother's life!

Pausing briefly, (not wanting to change the subject of Maura's heroism too quickly), Jane continued. "But really, even with all the drug scandals, and the unavoidable tragedy that sometimes...it's still so incredibly inspiring! The Olympics, I mean."

"Yes, it is!" Rob continued. "Again, something after _our_ time; but I was so blown away by Joannie Rochette skating to a bronze in Vancouver just days after losing her mother so suddenly!"

Again they all went silent for a couple minutes.

"But I've been hearing that Rio is a bit behind in its readiness for next year." Maura said.

"We've been hearing that too," Rick confirmed. "I guess we'll see for ourselves in a couple weeks."

"Before the 2004 Summer games, there were similar worries about Athens, but I guess they pulled it off in the end. Now, I've been hearing that Rio is _further_ behind, than Athens was given the time _they_ had left." Rick said. "You understand what I mean?" The others nodded.

"Another interesting observation with the cities that host Olympic games is that, in some cases all the construction, and expensive infrastructure goes on to _benefit_ the host city, as in the case of Barcelona. And in _other_ cases, like Athens, it just falls into ruin. It's such a shame." Maura reflected.

As the conversation paused and she looked up and around the lively restaurant, Jane mused, "Toronto hasn't hosted the Olympics has it?"

"No," Rick answered, only Montreal, summer '76, Calgary, winter '88, and of course recently Vancouver in Feb'ry 2010. I do know that Toronto's about to host the Pan Am Games this July. Not the same mega-expense that's the Olympics, but I guess it's probably pricey enough."

"Not to mention the amount they have to spend on condoms!" Rob added. The other 3 giggled a bit, and Rob continued. "To think that even 70,000 weren't enough in Sydney, and they had to get 30,000 more!

"_And, _on the subject of sex in the Olympic Village, some athletes have even been known to try to trade their medals for _group_ _sex!"_

"Are you speaking from experience, Rob?" Jane laughed.

"No comment." Rob said mysteriously with a smirk.

"It was only 20,000 more condoms, that Sydney had to obtain." Rick corrected.

"Still, the Olympics are always a hotbed.._of hot..beds_," Rob continued rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Beds, couches, chairs, tables, hallways, behind bushes, _anywhere at all!"_ Rick added.

"Are _you_ speaking from experience?" Now it was Maura's turn to tease Rick.

And so they sat chatting, laughing, and sharing stories, both amusing and not so amusing, for nearly 2 hours. They had had a wonderful dinner and dessert, and were now finishing their coffee. They had all had drinks and wine during dinner, but Rob had probably consumed the most.

"As I said to my..fellow biathlete, Canadian, Bedard, Miram, _Miriam;_ Two golds at Lillehammer," Rob began, his speech a bit slurred by now. "She would have 'em 'round her neck at same time. Just couldn't resist say'ng, 'Miriam, dear. Just too much! You oh-ver assessori-zzing!'"

It was the kind of nonsense that could only be appreciated in a tipsy state. Both Jane and Maura laughed, not at the joke itself, but getting into the spirit of the corny-joke silliness.

Rick, who had relaxed _considerably_ over the last hour or so, leaned over to Rob, swung his arm around Rob's neck, and playfully punched his arm as he faked a laugh. "Ha. Ha. That's good! You're a really funny guy! Keep this up, and you'll have me rolling on the floor before the night's out!"

Maura laughed out loud at Rick's racy humour! With her's and Jane's hands now resting together on the table, occasionally caressing each others fingers and forearms, her other hand cradled her cheek, propped up by her elbow_ on the table. _

Jane grinned as she leaned back in her seat and looked around them. Rick's meaning was lost on no one, not the people at the next tables, not the waiter standing nearby.

"_Mmmm?"_ Rob intoned. His smirk, raised eyebrows, and head tilted in Rick's direction, suggesting, '_How can I not rise to that challenge?'_

It was time to leave. They all stood up, a bit stiff from having been seated for a while. Rob signalled the waiter for the bill.

"It's been taken care of." The waiter told him with a smile.

"Taken care of?! How? Who?" Rob asked, first puzzled, then indignant!

The waiter not expecting this reaction, said he'd be right back. Instead the maitre d appeared and said, "I understand you have a question about your bill, Sir. Your restaurant visit tonight has been on the house. It's been taken care of as part of your VIP service, as requested by Mrs Isles."

"Well can you _un_-take care of it? We," indicating Rick and himself, "suppos' be treating these ladies t'dinner tonight. Can't have _one of their mothers_ paying for it!"

"Rob, it's OK." Maura said, placing her hand on his arm.

At first a little taken aback by Rob's indignant reaction to the generosity, the maitre d regained his composure, saying, "_Sir,_ why don't you come back and join us again _another night,_ and _you can pay then._"

Catching the split-second expression on the maitre d's face, Maura guessed he was thinking, _'Boy, you meet all types in this business!'._

"OK fine." After a few seconds, Rob shook his head apologetically. "Sorry. Behaving _'ngraciously." _He then reached for his billfold, and this time, pulling out a purple ten dollar note, held it out to the maitre d, who was shaking his head to refuse it, but in the next moment decided to accept it; and both he and Rob shook hands thanking each other.

"Good!" Jane said, with an exhausted sigh, heading out of the restaurant. "I'm glad that's settled. Come on everyone, let's go to bed!"

Behind her, Rick giggled. Falling in beside her, Maura linked Jane's arm, and looked at her, laughing silently, at yet _another_ double entendre.


	7. Bedtime

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M (mild adult scenes) - no violence or profanity  
**

* * *

Getting back to the suite they didn't immediately say good night, although all four of them were exhausted. They went into the living room area, sank into the sofa and chairs, and Rob asked if anyone wanted a night-cap. No, they'd all had enough of everything!

As they sat for a while reflecting on the day, and on how much they had all enjoyed dinner, and their conversation, they mentioned some of the things they might like to do over the course of the weekend, particularly tomorrow during the day before the gallery party.

Maura mentioned to the guys that she and Jane wanted to spend the day together; shopping in the late morning, and maybe visiting the hotel spa in the afternoon. Both guys said that was fine, and they were sure they'd find lots of other things to do.

Tired as they all were, no one wanted to be anti-social. The conversation died. The guys were fidgety, kept looking over at each other, stifling yawns, and trying to discreetly look at their watches.

Noticing them, and knowing that they would think it rude to abandon her and Jane and, _and being tired herself_, Maura finally said, "You guys have had a hectic few weeks; then traveling again today, you must be tired."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rob nodded and agreed. "You ladies _enchanting_ company...we don' want to be rude, but, Rick 'n I," he laughed self-consciously, "Hope you don't mind if we turn in now. 'Tween one thing a'nother, we haven't had any," tilting his head and looking briefly at Rick, "one-on-one.._quality_ time in about _4 weeks!_"

"It's OK. We understand", Jane said with a knowing smirk. "Maura and I haven't had any, 'one-on-one _quality_ time' in about 4 _hours!_"

Rob laughed, as he thought back and realized what Jane meant. _"Kidding! Ya naughty, girls!" _

"Ha ha. OK,_ I got it!" _Rick said laughing and nodding at them. Then, mock-seriously to Rob, "I hope they're not going to be a bad influence on us."

"Yes," Rob said in the same serious tone. "Rick and I.. just small-town boys ... led a _sheltered_ life."

Giggling at all this, Maura said, "_Oh Yeah._ We heard all about it at dinner!_"_

Then, as they said good night, both men got up, gave Jane and Maura good-night kisses on their cheeks, and went into their room and closed the door.

* * *

Once inside, trying to grab Rick just inside the door, Rob managed to only grab the back vent of his jacket, as Rick _slipped out of it_, and kept walking.

Looking back at Rob, he smiled and said _"Thank you._ Now just hold your horses! I'm sure you'd prefer my _undivided_ attention. Need to check emails?"

"_Now?!"_ Rob said in mild annoyance, still holding the jacket, which he looked at with amused impatience, before tossing it on the bed. Getting a few items out of his suit case, he then took off his shirt, shoes, and socks, and undid his belt and the top button of his trousers.

In a few minutes Rick had also taken off his shoes and socks, and unbuttoned his shirt. After a few minutes, he shut down his tablet, got up from the desk where he'd been sitting, and came over to stand in front of Rob.

As he removed his shirt, he stared provocatively at his room-mate. "Well, Bobby 'me boyo'", (in an Irish accent), then continuing emphatically in his usual voice, "I hope you appreciate me being in here with you instead of out there with them. Those two women are seriously hot!"

"They _are!_ An' hot f'r _each other _too! Or had'n ya noticed? So, _Dickie..'me boyo'_," he continued, playfully throwing punches at Rick, (who deflected them with open palms). "You said I.. 'a funny guy'..if ya think you..enough.. a _player_ to pry _them_ loose, then you're..'funny guy' too!"

Finally tired of the all the banter, and now having trouble forming sentences, Rob reached over and stuck his right hand in Rick's pant waist to yank him closer, while his other hand went behind Rick's head to pull him in for a rough, and passionate kiss.

* * *

Maura and Jane closed their bedroom door, both sighing with a kind of weary contentment after what had been a lovely day from start to finish. Before even getting fully into the room they found themselves in each others arms hugging tightly even as they swayed a bit on their feet. In just a few seconds they were locked in a passionate kiss of their own.

A couple minutes later they reluctantly, but _sensibly _broke apart to start their bedtime routines. After all, the sooner they did those things, the sooner they could continue _in_ bed. As they went about various unpacking, they sometimes paused at their window, looking out at the surrounding areas visible by night; the movement of the city below, and the lights from the skyline around them.

"I'm going to soak in the tub for a little while," Maura said invitingly. "Join me?"

"Oh, no, thanks, sweetie," Jane said, as she walked by giving Maura's back a brief stroke and a scratch. "I think I'll just take a quick shower, and get into bed. Maybe catch some sports scores on the late news, while I wait for you. In fact," Jane continued turning on the radio, "let's find some nice music for you to soak by, and I'll channel-surf with the sound down."

Maura smiled, as she closed her eyes and air-kissed Jane from across the room. After a few minutes the tub was full, and Maura was surrounded in fragrant foamy bubbles. As she sat relaxed in the soothing water, listening to the mellow jazz vocals Jane had found, she mused aloud. "I'm not the first person to say this, and I won't be the last, but what is it about hotel rooms that puts people in the mood for wild sex?"

Jane laughed, and cuddled the luxurious bed linens around her. "I don't know. But if you decide to do a study on it, Dr Isles, I'd like to volunteer."

Maura laughed; then slightly under her breath, "The study's probably already underway across the hall, I mean across the living room. What do you think of our weekend 'dates'?"

"Pretty impressive!" Jane said after a few seconds reflection. "They've had some exciting times! That Rick is very he-man hunky. Very tall. I'm sure you noticed, he had to crouch a bit on the plane. He must be at least 6-2, 6-3. Rob's cute too; sort of a cross between Jude Law and Jason Bateman."

Thinking a bit, Maura suggested, "I thought maybe a young Gustav Mahler."

Looking puzzled, Jane asked, "Who's that? Is he a movie star too?"

"No, Jane, a classical composer. Gustav Mahler was a late-Romantic era composer and conductor... who lived between..._uhm,_ 1860 and 1910 or 11. Born in Bohemia, at that time part of the Austrian empire, but.. his career really began in Prague...and Leipzig. Over the course of his life, from, ahh, '_bout 16,_ he composed over 20 works including nine symphonies."

Jane laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh. _That_ Gustav Mahler."

"I can't believe I remembered all that." Maura mused. "I guess I'm not as drunk as I thought. Rob's going to have a heck of a hangover in the morning!"

Suddenly Jane got out of bed, and pulling one of the sheets with her, walked over to the tub near the middle of the room. As she did, Maura naturally followed her progress, watching as Jane reached the tub, and with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga, knelt on the floor against the tub.

With her elbows on the edge, Jane leaned in, looked into Maura's eyes, and said in a low seductive voice, "That wild sex you mentioned before, when does it start?"

Maura grinned, scooped up some of the bubbles surrounding her, and planted them on the tip of Jane's nose; who squinted as her hand immediately wiped them away. A bit of splashing went ensued, and as it escalated and got wilder, they both laughed and squealed loudly, while each telling the other to _be quiet! _

Before it was over, Jane leaned in far enough to give Maura a quick kiss, and pinch whatever she could grab under the water. As she stood up, she reached in and sent one last splash back in Maura's direction.

A few minutes later, Maura stepped out of the tub, and started drying off. Jane was in the bathroom getting another sheet to replace the one dampened in her recent water-fight. As she finished fixing the fresh top-sheet, Maura came over, dropped her towel, and got into bed naked holding a bottle of body lotion.

Handing it to Jane, as she lay down on her stomach, Maura said, "Last night you said you could moisturize me yourself. I'm taking you up on your offer."

Jane was happy for any opportunity to run her hands over Maura's naked body, and was of course able to reach areas Maura couldn't by herself. It was a win/win proposition.

This was the end of a very full day; and they had both had _a lot to drink_ over the course of it. So despite all the talk about 'wild sex', they were both too wasted for anything more than some brief rolling around, kissing, caressing, and lying in the quiet darkness talking. And within about half an hour of getting into bed they fell asleep cuddled close and contented.


	8. Brunch and Shopping

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M (mild adult scenes) – no violence or profanity**

* * *

"Isn't it always so stirring looking out on your first morning in a new place..even if you arrived before dark the night before?" Maura said as she looked out on the city view from the living area of the suite.

Still relaxing in her long silk robe and bare feet, she then flopped down into one of the arm chairs, her eyes scanning the room again to appreciate the sunlit version of what she'd first seen in last evening's dusk.

"It never ceases to thrill me too." Rob answered, folding his newspaper down to give her his undivided smiling attention. He was wearing one of the hotel's white terry cloth calf-length robes, and also in bare feet. His curly hair was messy from sleeping, and he hadn't shaved yet.

"I guess _both_ our _playmates_ still asleep" Maura commented with the refreshing candor, now possible following the last 24 hours.

Rob laughed at the question, even more relaxed than his usual self, enjoying the easy intimacy growing between the 4 of them.

"I'm glad you guys came along." Maura said as she got up and walked over to Rob. Holding on to his chair arms, she bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. As she did, Rob swept his newspaper onto the ground, and pulled Maura into his lap to prolong their kiss. His breath tasted of Peppermint Schnapps and tonic water; the hangover remedy he'd just finished drinking.

After allowing the kiss to go on about 10 seconds, Maura started to laugh, saying, "OK, I guess I had this coming after yesterday on the plane."

"Maura, _honey_, you know what a curious explorer I am. Or if you didn't before, _you know now._ I just wanted to see what that would be like. Think of it as a.._brotherly_ kiss."

Maura, still giggling, started pulling herself up out of his lap, as his fingertips briefly passed over her breast.

_"Brotherly!?" _She said, wriggling free, and looking back at him in shocked amusement.

"OK, I guess I should have known you wouldn't _buy_ that." Slapping his own forearm, he jokingly reprimanded himself, _"Bad boy, Rob! Bad, bad boy!"_

Seconds after, Rick came into the living area, also dressed for just-woken-up comfort in a pair of sweat shorts and a T-shirt. Still a bit sleepy, he said cheerfully, "Morning. What's everybody up to?"

Rob gave a short laugh, saying, "Oh, a bit of this, bit of that."

Rick looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Then shaking his head as if to say _'whatever', _went over and started looking in the kitchen cupboards.

Maura shot Rob another scolding look before turning toward the kitchen area. "Better start the coffee. I'm sure we could all use some, and Jane's really grumpy if she doesn't have her coffee right after she wakes up. And I don't want my morning ruined with the smell of _instant._"

"_Oh that's right.."_ both men laughed at once, remembering..Unable to resist teasing Maura with wise-cracks about coffee orgies, and aphrodisiac coffee, and how they couldn't wait for more!

* * *

Once it was brewed, Maura took 2 cups into the bedroom to see if Jane had started to wake up. It was now 9:30 and she had hoped they could be in the stores by about noon. Primarily they would be looking for a dress for Jane to wear to tonight's party.

She entered their bedroom, and closed the door behind her. Jane was still asleep all snuggled under the sheets, and it took all of Maura's willpower not to slip off her robe, and climb back into bed beside her.

Getting back on to the empty side and lying alongside Jane, propped up on her elbow, Maura touched Jane's shoulder calling out to her softly. As her mind started to wander to the day's plans, Maura's _hand_ on top of the duvet wandered down Jane's body over her waist, then rested on her hip. Maura shook her gently, and Jane finally started to stir.

"Jane..my love, time to get up. We have to get you a dress for tonight. Would you like some coffee? I made some. The guys are already up. It's after 9:30. _C'mon._"

Jane stirred again, still with her back to Maura who, leaned over and rubbed her nose back and forth over Jane's cheek. With her ever widening repertoire, Maura, now sitting up, lightly slapped Jane's behind a few times as if she was beating out a tune on a drum. After she did a few more playful, but _dangerously-annoying-things-to-do-to-a-sleeping-Jane_, brown eyes fluttered open.

"_Maurraa."_ Taking a deep breath and smiling, "OK! I'm awake now." She then sat up, pulling the sheet around her, and let her sleepy head fall for a few seconds onto Maura's shoulder, as Maura turned to kiss the tousled hair, and caress her back. Raising her head, in a slightly off-balance sitting position, Jane's lips _fell_ on, rather than kissed Maura's; before she straightened up, swung her legs out from beneath the covers, and slid naked out of bed.

Within about 15 minutes, Jane was out sitting at the kitchen bar, (in her hotel robe and bare feet), with a cup of coffee between her hands, as they all lazed around the comfortable room discussing options. Eventually they agreed that the most efficient way to begin their day would be to get themselves dressed and just go out for brunch.

The temperature had warmed up, and it would be up around 68 Fahrenheit by afternoon. Glad that they had anticipated the rising temperatures, they happy donned casually smart summer clothes and shoes.

* * *

Located within easy walking distance from the hotel, by 11am they had arrived at Marche Movenpick Brookfield Place. Enduringly popular over the years, the Marche concept offered a sumptuous array of food items, both sweet, and savoury, many freshly prepared to order at the many booths within the rustically stylish buffet restaurant.

This one, situated in the lobby area of an office tower, was decorated and laid out in such a way to make it feel like a marketplace sidewalk cafe. Outside the restaurant the building lobby rose over 4 stories with cathedral styled arches framing the glass roof, which flooded the area with natural light. Within the lobby sat an original restored historic 4 story office building; it's classical style contrasting beautifully with the gleaming modern glass and steel around it. On this Saturday, like any other throughout the year the place was filled with both tourists and Torontonians out for an eclectic food experience amid the exciting architecture.

After about 90 minutes of sampling a couple dozen items between them, from entrees to desserts, from juices to more coffees, the four of them, remembering that there were other things to see and do, decided it was time to settle the bill and get on with their other plans.

As he saw Rob reaching for his wallet, Rick said, "Put that away. I'm taking care of this."

"No, I'm taking care of it!" Rob continued to open his wallet.

"No, I said I'm taking care of this!" Rick, more forcefully now, pushed Rob's hand and wallet back down toward his pocket.

"Alright, alright!" Rob said, laughing, and a little taken-aback, as he put his wallet away. "Let's not come to blows about it."

Looking on, amused at this little contest, and feeling somewhat flattered, Maura said to Jane, "This is nice, isn't it?"

Having determined that what they needed could probably be found at the Eaton Centre, Maura and Jane took off walking north the 5 short city blocks, to begin exploring the well-known always busy downtown mall. Rob and Rick went to the lower concourse of the building to start their afternoon at the Hockey Hall of Fame. The plan was, that Maura and Jane would see Rob and Rick that evening back in their suite in time to to leave for the AGO party.

* * *

The girls entered the Eaton Centre from Queen Street, coming in on the second level, and surrounded by the usual sights one sees in a mall: storefronts, map pillars, escalators, and potted trees. Balconies overlooked floors below, and looking up they could see the stores above.

The Eaton Centre was one of Toronto's best known landmarks, not because of a particularly unique design or selection of stores and services, but perhaps because of a combination of characteristics, including it's downtown location.

(There were other malls downtown, but of a different kind: the 370,000 square metres of retail space, along nearly 30 kilometres of underground pathways connecting office towers in the financial district.)

One defining artistic feature of the Eaton Centre was the fibreglass sculpture of a flock of Canada Geese seemingly flying through the mall up near the glass ceiling, visible on all three levels of the mall.

As they walked the aisles, Maura and Jane saw some familiar stores and brands, as well as those they didn't recognize. Primarily by looking around they determined that the luxury stores were located on the 3rd level. And after taking a closer look at the 3rd floor women's fashion they settled on the store that had the variety of cocktail dresses they most liked, BCBGMaxazaria.

Along with the standard black, their spring line of cocktail dresses included other colours including pastels. After looking at several, and Jane trying a few, they both ended up with the same favourite. It was black with 4 rows of long fringes between the hip and the hem, with the last extending below the knee, (past dress hemline _at_ the knee). The bodice was fabric tightly gathered and crinkled, with same gathered fabric forming a wide halter-type shoulder.

Up to this point, Jane hadn't really accepted the fact that Maura was paying for this dress, and the price became the very disappointing stumbling block.

"Seven forty-eight; that's a great price!" Maura said looking at the tag.

"Maura, that's half my mortgage!"

"Jane, I already told you, I'm buying it for you."

"Maur, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? Call it a birthday present."

"You already gave me a birthday present."

"Well I'm giving you another one! And I'm buying your shoes and jewellry as well. So let's get this issue out of the way right now; so we don't waste our afternoon with indecision and penny-pinching when we don't have to!"

Looking torn and agonized, Jane really wasn't sure..

Maura made it easier. "If you want to consider this your birthday _and Christmas_ presents for the next 10 years," Maura said, exaggerating wildly. "If that'll make you feel better, can we complete this purchase and move on?"

"OK, Maur. Thanks." Jane hooked her arm around Maura's neck, leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her arm stayed hooked for a few steps as they made their way toward the sales desk. Brushing her lips against Maura's ear, she whispered, "Love you."

"It's my pleasure," Maura whispered, as she turned her head to kiss Jane back, her hand closest to Jane went around to cup Jane's cheek, and their lips collided accidentally. Despite the presence of others nearby, this unexpected public lip kiss of sorts, felt _totally natural._ This was a weekend to throw off inhibitions, and it was after all, _Toronto_. As Maura handed the sales clerk her Visa Platinum, she turned to Jane and winked affectionately.

It was about 2:30 when they finished shopping, and since they wanted to visit the spa for at least an hour, they forwent any other activities and headed back to the Hilton which was less than a 10 minute walk away.

Not _deliberately_ 'sight-seeing', as they walked along Queen Street they couldn't miss the famous semi-circular twin towers of Toronto City Hall, with Nathan Philips Square in front; a favourite venue for ice skating, political rallies, summer jazz concerts, and ringing in the new year.


	9. Lusty Saturday Afternoon

**NOTE:**

**This chapter rated M (mild adult scenes) - no violence or profanity**

* * *

Upon getting back to the suite they saw that the guys were still out. Jane and Maura went into their room to unpack the things they had bought, and change their clothes to go down to the sauna.

Once they stepped into their bedroom, Jane pulled Maura into a tight energetic hug before finding her lips for a long overdue, passionate, thank-you kiss. Alright, perhaps it wasn't _long_ overdue; and if it wasn't a 'thank-you' kiss, it would have been _another kind_ of kiss. For these two in their perpetually aroused state, and their ever deepening love and desire, any time, _any excuse_ would do!

About 20 minutes later they had found their way to one of the hotel saunas, and were wrapped in towels sitting on comfortable wooden benches. Although the room could accommodate 4 people, they were lucky enough to have it to themselves, for the moment anyway. For the first 10 minutes or so they were both quiet, except for the occasional relaxed, stress-release sigh, luxuriating in the cozy, insulated cocoon.

Although each lost in her own thoughts, some of those thoughts were similar. Jane's eyes stayed closed as she softly broke the silence. "Maur, have you ever been in love with another woman, I mean besides..me?"

"Hmm, Jane.." Maura replied from her reclined position, her eyes closed. "No. I've had..sex with 2 others, but never felt about _anyone, _the way I feel about..you." Finishing up, she opened one eye briefly to look in Jane's direction.

Seconds later Jane had both eyes open, though she remained languid and lazy. "You're my first. _You're my last." _Taking a deep breath she continued, "You ever worry about what people say about us behind our back?"

"You mean like Crowe?" Maura said, belatedly remembering that she was in this sauna, _in this whole weekend,_ to enjoy herself and think about _pleasant, happy_ things!

"From what you told me, that wasn't behind your _back. _That was almost to your face!" Jane intoned.

"Oh, let's not talk about him, or negatives like that! Maura continued, "I'm ecstatically happy in our relationship, Jane, although I never expected to.._end up,_ for want of a better term, with a.._woman._"

Jane half laughed, half sighed. Maura continued. "We're very lucky, Jane. I don't just mean to have each other. I mean we're lucky to live in the place and time we do. I mean we live in a city that's pretty same-sex friendly. From what I gather, we're even _right now_ in a city that's same-sex friendly. And we're lucky to have the love and support of most of our family and friends."

Laughing briefly, Maura finished the thought. "We're even travelling with 2 guys who are same-sex _verrry_ friendly!"

Jane laughed again, then said. "Not to mention your mother. Have you talked to her since yesterday?"

"No," Maura replied. "But I'm _pretty sure_ she understands what's going on between us, and is OK with it, maybe a lot _more than '_OK'! My mother's a very worldly woman, Jane, and she is in the _art _world after all."

Chuckling a bit, Maura said emphatically, "If nothing else, she remembers how you took her to task a couple years ago, for not paying enough attention to me!"

"She told you about that?" Jane asked rhetorically.

"Yes she did. She was gratified to see that I had such a fiercely loyal and devoted friend!" Maura, still lying on the bench, looked over at Jane with a smile that reached her eyes. She then sat up to continue their discussion.

"You know..well, you and I went from being merely close friends, who were each others closest confidants, _I believe; e_ven with the guys that came in and out of our lives, I think we were each others _primary._._relationship. _Then we..crossed..the line..as such, and became sexually intimate." Maura lowered her voice, as a conditioned reflex.

The fact was, at this point they hadn't officially defined their 'relationship' _to anyone._ If and when the time came to actually spell it out, and give it a _name_, they would decide how, at that time. Together they had decided, that if anyone asked a question, they would answer honestly, and as explicitly as felt right, at the moment; but felt no obligation to make any official _announcement._ For now they were just exploring, and enjoying themselves!

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment then said: _"_You know, human sexuality has always been complex. Depending on the time and place, people had to be very careful about revealing themselves. You've probably heard of the Kinsey Reports."

Jane nodded that she had, and at this moment, continued to regard Maura _fascinated;_ rather than with the usual _expecting-to-be-bored_ expression, whenever Maura started getting too technical, detailed, or wordy.

"Well, as you probably know, the Kinseys were among the first to do an extensive study on the subject..of human sexuality. Among other things, _many other things, _they proved that both men and women, could move along a continuum between heterosexuality, and homosexuality throughout their lives. They even designed a diagram to illustrate it."

And was it because of the sauna, or this discussion that their body temperatures seemed to be rising? They shifted positions, now both lying down again on their stomachs adjacent to each other, and propped up on their elbows.

Maura continued: "And despite the fact that the 20th century allowed for a lot more openness and understanding of the subject, it ironically addicted us to _labels._

"I don't know about you, Jane, but I hate labels! 'This person's _a_ _this or a that. _In centuries past, they tended more to describe a person in terms of: 'he or she _likes_ or _does.._ such and such a thing_'_. Not so much that they _are.._ a certain thing, giving them a catch-all..._label. You understand?"_

Jane nodded, looking as though she _did_ understand. Laughing sarcastically, Maura continued. "I once read that Queen Victoria decreed that there was no such thing as women who liked each other 'that way'. Can you believe it!?

"I have also read over the years that 17th and 18th century women were much freer to show each other the type of affection that would label them 'gay' or at least 'bi-sexual' today.

"One example of a famous woman who openly appreciated, and bedded, both men and women was Georgiana Cavendish, the Duchess of Devonshire. She was a Spencer, one of Princess Diana's, Prince William's ancestors. She died in 1806, in her 40s, I think. There's a movie about her called The Duchess."

They both sat back up again, and Jane grinned as she said, "Wow, Maura! I must be getting used to your Google-mouth, or this is a _really interesting_ topic! I'm not.. bored.._at all._ _My heart's actually racing."_

Maura moved straddle Jane's bench. Their discussion had aroused her as well. She leaned toward Jane, her left hand behind Jane's head, and brought their lips together, as they started kissing with all the freedom of their own private world!

Their movements caused the towels wrapped-around them to come loose, (not entirely by accident). Now, even though they sat on towels, they were naked, mouths and bodies lustily locked together, hands roaming, oblivious to the 'danger'. Or maybe a little insanely, _enjoying_ the danger. After more than 5 minutes of yet another careless rapture, they finally broke apart.

"Oh Maura!" Jane sighed, glancing nervously toward the door. "_What am I going to do with you!?"_

"_Me!?_ I wasn't doing this alone." Maura laughed.

"But you _started it._ Someone could have come in!" Jane said, slightly delirious. As she limply retrieved her towel, and wrapped it around herself with shaking hands, she muttered, "..must be crazy!"

"Crazy? Yes, I think we already established that yesterday, at 40,000 feet." As she reached for her own towel, Maura couldn't help giggling. "If another woman had walked in, wouldn't that have been an eyeful!"

Jane just shook her head, and shot Maura a look that clearly said: _"Ya think?"_

* * *

As they got back into the suite they heard the guys' laughter, and the voice of a TV sports commentator coming from beyond their closed door. Maura started making a pot of coffee, and once it was ready, she just slipped a note under Rob and Rick's door, before she and Jane took their cups into their room. Once they closed their door it was peaceful and quiet.

"_So let's see it.."_ Jane lilted, more than a little curious, as Maura reached for the bag with her dress.

"Haven't I already shown you this dress?" Maura questioned. Just then the phone rang, and she reached for it. She was surprised to find Paul Valeur on the line, and asking for Jane. After exchanging brief pleasantries with him, Maura passed the handset to Jane wearing a slight expression of curiosity.

Jane was on the phone with Paul for about 3 minutes. She said very little, except for the monosyllabic answers she gave, indicating that she understood what he was saying, as she took down details on a notepad.

She thanked him, and put down the phone, as Maura's dress caught her eye. With a hint of preoccupation on her face, she broke into a wide smile. "Maur, it's gorgeous!"

With a hint of preoccupation also on _her_ face, Maura looked at the dress, running her hands down it's length, as she said, "My mother picked this up for me a few months ago in New York, in Bergdorfs, I think. It needed a few alterations. She doesn't know I'm wearing it tonight. I'm going to surprise her."

The dress was a solid black knee-length A-line, sleeveless with a round neck and narrow shoulders. It had a close fit bodice, slightly flared skirt, and a random pattern all over, in raised leaves, squares, dots, and other shapes appliqued in black sequins, stones, and other materials; some of which reflected silver when catching the light. It looked, (and was), very expensive! More than a dress, it looked like a work of abstract art!

As Jane ran her hands over it, her fingers outlining the raised shapes, Maura said tentatively, "So.._Paul.._"

The question jerked Jane's mind back to what she wanted to tell Maura. She related yesterday's conversation on the plane, which led to Paul's suggestion she may enjoy the police vehicle tests going on tomorrow afternoon. But, Maura was hoping to do something else...

"_Oh, Maaur!_ A _museum?_ _Yawn!"_

"Yes." Maura continued undaunted, "The Royal Ontario Museum has a display of designs from a hundred years ago. It's called 'Around 1914: Design in a New Age'". Reaching for the brochure she had gotten in the lobby, "It explores a pivotal period of innovation and experimentation, signalling the end of the existing social-political system and the birth of the modern movement."

Jane looked at her, slumping. "Like I said, _yawn!"_

"_Jaaane.." _Maura whined petulantly. Then continuing in a normal voice, "OK, let's talk to the guys later on and see what we can work out. We won't have time to do both things, and there's no point in one of us being bored or unhappy."

"Yes, maybe one of them will want to come with me, and the other can go with you." Jane suggested. Walking over and throwing her arm around Maura's neck, Jane kissed her cheek, saying, "Good plan."

"What is it now?" Looking at her watch, Maura thought aloud. "Three forty-five. We don't really have to leave here until about 7. I'm going to do about 45 minutes of yoga, breathing exercises, then have another soak in that tub." Jane said she wanted to take a nap, and start getting ready in about an hour, hour and a half.

* * *

After Jane had been asleep for about an hour, she felt Maura snuggle up naked beside her. Jane had settled down to her nap in a T-shirt and panties. As she happily came out of her sleep, she raised herself up slightly to allow Maura to pull the T-shirt off, then the panties. Knowing what was about to happen, Jane semi-consciously reached for the breath spray on the bedside table, and squirted some in her mouth.

With Maura taking the lead lying on top of Jane, they started kissing. Though Jane was still groggy at the beginning, her muscle memory served her well as she hungrily kissed Maura back; her limbs becoming more strong and alert with each awakening moment.

They lay in bed kissing and caressing each other for about half an hour. They then got up, had a quick shower together, then shampooed each others hair.

When it came time to get dressed, the mounting excitement of the evening ahead prompted more delighted intimacy. They helped each other fasten lingerie and garter hooks, played in each others hair as they decided how to wear it, and caressed each other from top to bottom in various stages of _un_dress. Maura helped Jane apply her make-up, relishing one of the rare opportunities she had to play at dressing up her live, life-sized Jane-doll.

"Are you wearing another fragrance, or would like some of my Nina Ricci?" Maura asked before they put their dresses on. When Jane expressed concern about them smelling _the same_, Maura reminded her that fragrance reacts differently on everyone. Jane then produced the bottle of CK Eternity she had purchased earlier, saying that she'd wear that instead.

And realizing earlier that day, that with the warm temperature, (even after dark), they needed something other than rain-coats to wear over their dresses, Maura and Jane had also chosen a couple of evening shawls.

Now, both ready for a glamourous evening, as Jane quickly gathered last-minute items for her clutch bag, Maura left the bedroom.


	10. Saturday Evening Underway

Both Rick and Rob were already dressed and sitting in the suite's living area when Maura entered. Both men stood up, and broke into a smile as they took in the sight before them.

Rob's hand went up to his cheek. "You. Look. Fabulous!"

"You look like a million bucks!" Rick said with glee.

"Is that a Carolina Herrera?" Rob asked.

"Yes!" Maura answered, smiling. "You've got a good eye, Robert!"

Jane came in a few seconds later, "And mine's BCBG." She was also wearing the long silver and onyx earrings and matching bracelet Maura had bought her.

"And it's exquisite! You both look absolutely stunning!" Rob continued, "Look at those fringes! Are they silk?"

Whether or not they were, the fringes on Jane's dress were begging to be touched! Soon Rob was playing with them; then Rick ran a couple fingers through them. Then Maura played with the fringe at the back of Jane's dress, (effectively running her hand back and forth across Jane's behind).

After about 30 seconds of this, Jane was feeling slightly ticklish, and started batting their hands away. "_OK!_ Everyone! Stop doing that!"

They didn't stop. But as they took a few seconds _tapering off,_ Maura gave Jane's behind one last light tap, all of them still laughing at their silliness.

"And you my dear Maura," Rob continued, "are an artistic masterpiece! Look at all those shapes, and stones, and things on _your _dress!" He started to touch a few of the shapes a bit more gingerly than he did Jane's silk fringes; but still indulging his curiosity about how the dress felt to the touch.

"We're all ready kinda early," Rick pointed out. "We don't need to be there until 7:00, do we, and it's only 6:30 now. I have to buy a tie. I brought a couple with me, but the one that goes best with this suit," he gestured with open palms toward of him, "has a loose thread. Thought I'd stop at the men's shop in the lobby on our way out."

They exited the elevator and meandered in the direction of the small men's clothing boutique off the hotel's lobby; a space they now realized was really too small for all 4 of them to stand around in.

"I'll just go in and choose something. Why don't you all wait for me over there." Rick said, looking towards to one of the seating areas.

"Rick, I'd love to help you choose your tie, if you don't mind," Maura said. "I love choosing ties, and have been told I have a pretty good eye for it."

Looking surprised for only a few seconds, Rick smiled and said, "No, don't mind at all. I'd love it."

Jane and Rob, shrugged, and smiled as they went to have a seat.

If she and Jane looked 'stunning', Maura had not failed to notice how sharp her male companions also looked. At the moment she focused on Rick's fashionably cut, black and navy blue pin-striped, single breasted suit. The fabric looked to be of top quality, it fit perfectly, and enhanced his style impeccably! His shirt was white with a muted grey pin-stripe, and a solid white collar. Finding the right tie, she thought, is going to be almost _too_ easy..

Entering the boutique, the sales clerk who was finishing with another customer, smiled and nodded briefly at them. They went over to a wall with a few dozen ties hanging in a colour co-ordinated display. As soon as they reached it, Maura immediately pulled a couple off the rack, and held them against Rick's chest for a few seconds to see how well they matched.

Since they were standing in front of a full-length mirror, Rick could see as well. After 8 or 9 selections being rejected, Maura grabbed one, that Rick was also reaching for; a blue, yellow and grey wide stripe in silk. When Maura held it up, they both nodded in agreement.

"This is the one," Rick said, satisfied.

"It's perfect!" Maura agreed. "That royal blue goes beautifully with your eyes." Rick smiled at the compliment, and thanked Maura for her help with a kiss on the cheek. After paying for it, Rick put it on, and tied it before leaving the store.

Meanwhile, as the other two waited for their companions, Jane couldn't help but admire Rob's energy and sense of fun as he described the places that he and Rick had gone that day. Every so often at a pause in the conversation they looked around them, people-watching in the busy lobby with it's Saturday night buzz.

When they looked at each other, they both appreciated each others appeal. Like Jane, Rob was very easy on the eyes. He was boldly dressed in a black and charcoal muted-plaid suit, with a slight silver sheen, that picked up his silver-grey eyes. He wore a light pink shirt, and pink and burgundy paisley tie; having fun with fashion, all the way down to his long-toe black shoes.

And only Rob with his innocently bubbly personality could have his admiring glance roaming all over a woman without her feeling even slightly uncomfortable. Still, Jane couldn't help wondering: 'is he just admiring my outfit, or_ actually undressing me with his eyes_?'

Rejoining their companions, Rick and Maura sat down beside Jane and Rob respectively. Jane turned to Rick, and seeing the new tie, touched it briefly, saying, "That's nice. Good choice, you two." Rob looked over, and nodded in agreement, as he turned to Maura on his other side.

"Robert, yours is also quite lovely." Maura said as she lifted it in one hand, while stroking it with the other. "Which designer," she said as she turned it over to look at the label.

"Yes, Rob," Jane said, as she reached over too. "I was looking at it while we were talking, and wanted to touch it."

Realizing that they had Rob's tie in three of their hands, Maura and Jane started laughing. Maura said, "I'm sorry, Rob. Maybe, we're being a bit forward?"

"No! Not at all. Do you see me complaining?" Rob said as he sat back quite relaxed, with his arms along the sofa-back behind both women.

"Well, _I'm_ complaining!" Rick said, pretending to be very hurt. "My tie is starting to feel ignored!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway, we should really be going", Maura said getting up from the long thick lobby sofa.

It was a clear evening and a perfect temperature, and since the gallery was just a few blocks away, they decided to just walk up University Avenue to Dundas Street. The first significant building they passed as they stepped out onto Richmond Street, was the new modern home of the Canadian Opera Company, admired for it's exquisite acoustics. Continuing a short block they crossed Queen Street, walking along the ornate iron fence around the park surrounding the prestigious Osgoode Hall Law School.

Looking around they could see that University Avenue had 4 traffic lanes in either direction, separated by an island that continued all the way in the direction they were headed, (north), and looked as though it would have shrubs, and flower beds in bloom in a few weeks. There were also benches, making it like a park area right up the middle of the road. At this intersection, (Queen and University), there was also a large pedestal with a statue of 3 soldiers in 18th century uniforms, and an obelisk behind it.

University Avenue was mix of buildings: a couple of them ornate old-world grandeur with huge stone columns, a couple of them beautifully modern; but most just ordinary and utilitarian.

Some stretches had park and garden areas with lots of trees between the buildings; as well as the ubiquitous construction scaffolding here and there. They passed subway entrances, storefronts, offices, a large multi-story courthouse building, and the Consulate General of the United States.

Once they got up to Dundas Street they walked three short blocks west, and by about 7:15 found themselves in front of the recently remodelled, dazzling front side of Art Gallery of Ontario. As they approached, Maura pointed out that the building exterior was the recent work of world-famous Canadian architect Frank Gehry. Perhaps the most eye-catching feature of the building, 2-football-fields-long, was the bulging glass facade overhanging the sidewalk between the second story and the roof of this section of the building, 3 stories above.

At street level, concrete pillars advertised the gallery's exhibits with pictures and captions of the works; in addition to the gallery's full name in both English and French, the signage included "AGO" in red letters about 2 metres high.

Directly across from this glossy modern edifice, stood Victorian-style row houses, some currently under renovation, and long since turned into offices, and upscale residences. The Chinese signage on some of these, and the neighbouring buildings identified the area as a part of Chinatown.

Maura, Jane, Rob and Rick went through the AGO front doors with a flutter of anticipation and excitement. Directly inside they saw a curved stair, and a sign directing them to their event, one level up. With a sense of occasion at climbing the stair alone, they made their way up.

The reception was being held in an area called Walker Court. It was a sunken indoor courtyard surrounded by 2 story-high arches, and a high ceiling partially open to the floors above, and ultimately to the glass roof a few of stories above.

The striking focal point of the area was the huge Baroque Stair that led to levels above the court. A clean modern design in light wood, it resembled a thick giant wood-shaving, suspended in mid-air, and extending out above the middle of courtyard.

Approximately 3 stories above the courtyard floor, a faux ceiling marker of double layers of crown moulding protruded from the walls around the room's perimeter. Complementing the bold modernity of the Baroque Stair, the markers were classical dentil-style cornices.

The area was lit with muted coloured lighting, and was already abuzz with at least 60 people standing around with drinks, as cocktail waiters circulated among them. As Maura, Jane, and the guys slowly walked further into the area they could see a bar set up in a corner of the courtyard. In another corner was a long table with what appeared to be hors d'oeuvre and finger food. Between the two corners were a few high tables with bar stools, occupied and lively, with laughter and conversation.

Clearly audible, yet unobtrusively in the background above the growing roar of voices, was the sound of drums and strings; traditional and contemporary Kenyan music played live by the quartet at one end of the room.

Even in the few minutes it took the Maura-Jane-Rob-Rick 'quartet' to walk in and look around, another 20 people had arrived behind them. Even in a gathering like this, filled with wealthy well-dressed sophisticates, these four managed to turn a few heads.

Aside from the lighting, the area had very little decoration of any kind, _except the guests themselves._ Most conspicuously absent from the area, was _art_ of any kind! However, there were signs beside a few of the archways directing guests to the room housing the actual exhibit.

"I don't see my mother. And the exhibit seems to be in another part of the building." Maura said as her eyes scanned the room. "Let's get a drink, and go find her."

The sight of the hors d'oevre table reminded them that they hadn't eaten anything since brunch, and they eagerly went to grab a few quick bites, taking 4 glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. After hurriedly popping a couple mini-quiches and artichoke hearts in their mouths, and wiping their fingers, they set out to find Constance and the exhibit.

The exibit room was considerably smaller than Walker Court, but by no means _small. _It was a lower ceilinged room with white walls, and a metal grid frame just below the ceiling, with several spot-lights attached, and pointed at the pieces of art. About a 10 metre square, the walls on 2 sides of the room had paintings, photographs, and other objects displayed. Positioned at various points in the middle of the room were L-shaped room dividers, about 1-2 metres wide, with artwork mounted on them.

There were 4 small sofas against two of the walls, small tables, and a couple large leather ottomans. About a dozen people sat talking; a few business cards changed hands; and one person made notes on a brochure.

Within a few seconds of observing the room and the colourful art laid out around it, they spotted Constance standing with a young man and woman in front of a painting, gesturing towards it as she spoke. With the others slightly behind her, Maura slowly moved into Constance's sight-line. her eyes brightening as she spotted them. Constance discreetly beckoned them forward without shifting her focus from the couple she spoke with.

In a few seconds the couple moved on to another picture. As Maura and the others reached her, Constance immediately took Maura's free hand in hers, then standing back at arms-length, said, "You're wearing it! And doesn't it look lovely on you."

"Yes, Mother. We _all_ love it! I even think some of the people here love it!" Maura said jokingly, as Jane nodded in agreement with a big smile.

"You look lovely too!" Maura said as Constance looked back at her smiling, an arm going around her daughter's waist.

Constance wore a simple 3/4 sleeve business/cocktail dress. It was solid black, possibly a long-standing practice of not competing with the art she was so often around, while looking versatilely professional. Giving her ensemble a bit more 'pizzazz' was her chunky gold necklace, and the matching topaz ring on her right ring-finger. Her simple high-heeled pumps were stylish, and looked comfortable.

"And you look beautiful, Jane!" Constance said warmly; her admiring glances at the men telling them she thought they did too!

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Well, where do we start? You obviously got some champagne. Are you hungry? Of course there are things I'd like to show you, and a few people I'd love you to meet."

"We grabbed a few nibbles in the other room, but we haven't really eaten since late morning." Rob said. "Between one thing and another, I just don't know _where_ the day went!"

The other three looked as though they wanted to say something to back him up, while understanding the need to not appear as though they were here just for _the food and open bar. _

But before any of the other 3 voiced these thoughts, Constance said, "Well you'll enjoy the exhibits more if you're not hungry. Why don't you go and help yourselves to some more hors d'oeuvre." Speaking more softly, "Unfortunately, you can't bring food in here, but you can bring your drinks."

They politely took their leave to go and get and some sustenance.

Once they were back in Walker Court, they relaxed and took in the scenery a little more. There were now probably over 120 people mingling, laughing, clinking glasses, and balancing finger food on napkins as they stood in little groups.

People were as dressed-up as Maura, Jane, and the guys: some of the men in tuxedos, some in traditional dinner jackets, some in flamboyant coloured jackets, bright bow ties with matching cummerbunds, some in ordinary business suits. The women displayed an almost infinite variety of cocktail dresses, some wore dress suits, and a few wore informal floor-length dresses.

There were those wearing highly unusual outfits, and even a couple of men, one young, one middle-aged, who had paired a dinner jacket with jeans!

Their hair styles also ran the range from traditional to the latest, and craziest styles and colours! There were people of different races, but this was mostly a 'white' crowd. There were a few women in hijabs, and a couple in saris. There were a couple of men in suits with shemaghs on their heads.

And although it was the kind of gathering that might have had a 'celebrity' or two in attendance, none of them were famous enough, or _behaving conspicuously_ enough attract attention.

As Maura, Jane and the guys sat for about half an hour at one of the high tables, making occasional trips to sample more of the food, they noticed the steady flow of traffic in and out of the area, as people moved between the party and the exhibit.

"So is everybody having fun?" Maura asked in a tone that indicated that she certainly was.

Since she was chewing at the time, Jane answered by smiling with her eyes as she picked up her glass and tilted it toward Maura and the guys. The guys smiled and answered enthusiastically that they were having a ball!

Apart from the serving and catering staff, there were a few individuals blending somewhat inconspicuously with the guests, but giving the impression of being somewhat 'on the job'. Jane's eye in particular could identify them as gallery officials and security. They went about their business in a relaxed, yet alert, and solicitous manner.

There was one woman in particular who mingled confidently, and seemed to be known by many of the people she approached, who hugged and kissed her as she greeted them. She wore a black dress suit with white trim, and stylish and black and white pumps. She appeared to be about Constance's age, elegant looking, with above-the-shoulder expertly cut blonde hair.

With her was a slim black woman in her mid 30s, whom she introduced to the various groups she approached. The woman had shoulder-length corkscrew curls, and striking eye-makeup. She wore a long colourful sarong skirt and a short black jacket, with black sling-back shoes. The party guests appeared delighted to meet her, as they shook her hand enthusiastically.

As he observed the two women, Rob said, "I'll bet she's the artist," referring to the black woman.

"Yes, Dalia Michienka," Maura added.

"Beautiful woman." Rick observed. The other three nodded, _"Um-hum,"_ in agreement,

They sampled a variety of finger-foods for about 20 minutes. Then looking at their empty plates, and _guessing_ that her companions were finished eating, Maura eagerly suggested that they go back to the exhibit room.


	11. The Gallery Party

**NOTE:**

*Brief mention of animal cruelty

* * *

As they entered the exhibit room, Maura, Jane and the guys spotted Constance talking to some people. As she noticed them, Maura gestured that they would start looking around, and catch up with her later. Starting out together drifting toward the painting closest to them, they gradually broke apart as various items caught their eyes, and beckoned them in separate directions.

Mounted on the walls and a few of the room-dividers were 18 water-colour paintings ranging in size from a computer screen, to a door turned on its side. They were consistent in style: abstract representations of wild animals and vegetation, particularly endangered species indigenous to Tanzania's Serengeti. The splashes of colour on the canvases, though wildly abstract, conveyed their subjects evocatively; from the clouds in the sky to the faces of the animals.

The exhibit also included about 2 dozen photographs of similar subjects, in both black and white, and colour. Some of the photos showed the tragic evidence of human cruelty, and the aftermath of poaching savagery. Others were large beautiful shots of animal families, such as the lions and tigers where Rob and Rick now lingered.

"Look at those big adorable pussycats!" Rob said keenly. "Love to have one."

Rick looked at him. "You serious?"

"Yes." Rob answered sincerely.

As they moved on, Rick went to look at a display with the WWF logo, which included stuffed toys, clothing, and other items with Dalia's paintings, drawings, and designs on them.

Rob then drifted over to Jane looking at a photo of a poor elephant left bleeding on the ground after poachers had hacked off his tusks for black market ivory.

"Sad. _Awful_, isn't it?" Rob mused, in one of his rare moments of sincere distress. Jane nodded silently. Gradually she moved toward the World Wildlife Fund display.

Meanwhile, Constance had joined Maura, and had begun an 'insiders' tour of Dalia's paintings, as they both discussed what they saw, with focus and insight! As they made their way from one piece to another, Constance introduced Maura to a few other people, some from Toronto, as well as some who were visitors like themselves.

One of the Torontonians was a Dr Gretchen Olsen, Chief of Surgery at St Theresa's, (one of the smaller hospitals on the so-called 'hospital row' of University Avenue, north of the stretch Maura and friends had just walked).

Dr Olsen was in her early 50s with very short grey hair, and with such light blue eyes, it struck Maura that she looked just like singer, Annie Lennox. With Constance's help they quickly zeroed in on a couple things they had in common, sparking an interest in learning more about each other's work. Before parting they exchanged business cards with the intention of speaking again sometime soon.

Glancing around to keep tabs on his friends, Rob started to move toward Maura and Constance, looking at other pieces as he did. Before he reached them, the elegant blond woman whom they had seen earlier, entered the room; she was still with Dalia, and they were accompanied by a sprightly man of about 70, dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a colourful foulard-print bow-tie. The three of them spotted Constance and went directly over to her.

"Betty. Dalia. Don. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Maura.._Dr_ Maura Isles." Still facing the others, she turned periodically back to Maura as she made the introductions. "Dalia Michienka, our guest of honour, the creator of all this lovely work! And these are the wonderful folks I'm staying with, Betty and Donald Breakspeare. Betty, of course, curating the exhibit, and organized this event."

While cordially greeting her mother's hosts, Maura quickly turned her attention to Dalia commenting on her favourite pieces, and briefly sharing her experience on the Dark Continent with Medecins Sans Frontieres. Rob, Rick and Jane joined them within minutes, bringing their own comments, and curiosity to the conversation.

Looking flushed and delighted with this latest round of attention, Dalia tried to coherently answer questions being asked on top of one another. Not for the first _or last_ time that evening, breathlessly saying, "Thank you for your generous praise. You are all _most_ kind!"

After Maura had formally introduced, Jane, Rob and Rick to Dalia, Constance introduced Betty and Don, who came across as friendly, confident and comfortable. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, and making sure everyone else did too!

A few minutes later, Jane and Rick coaxed Dalia in the direction of the WWF exhibit, asking her more about her work with the World Wildlife Fund. Don came along with them adding details he thought they would find interesting.

Admiring a large colour photograph of a herd of zebras with their vivid black and white markings, on a background in which he could practically make out every blade of grass, Rick and Dalia had a brief chat about cameras and photography.

Maura, Rob, Constance and Betty walked together for the next few minutes. At one point Rob raised his arm to point something out in one of the paintings, and Constance gently touched his wrist, shifting his shirt cuff to get a better look at the cuff-links that caught her eye.

"They're Art Deco." Constance said, as Betty quickly put on a pair of glasses and leaned closer to look at the sterling silver ovals with mother-of-pearl inlays.

"Yes, they look vintage!" Betty said, impressed.

"They are." Rob said proudly. "I got them from my great-grandfather. They were a present to him from Franklin and Eleanor Roosevelt in _ah.._'bout the early 30s."

Both women raised their eyebrows, again impressed. And for the second time that evening, Rob had a woman on either side, examining his attire, Constance and Betty each with a wrist in their hands.

Maura suddenly remembered. "Who wants to come with me to the ROM tomorrow to see the Around 1914 Exhibit? It's about the art and design leading up to the post World War 1 period."

"Sounds interesting!" Rob said as, the two women gradually let go of his hands, smiling playfully.

Constance looked at Betty, who said, "Oh I know about it, and I'd love to, but I have a dinner party to get ready for." Seeing that Constance was undecided, Betty reassured her. "It's fine, Constance. As far as I know I'm under control," then adding self-deprecatingly, _"but I suppose that has been known to change."_

Constance explained: "Betty and Don are throwing a dinner party in my honour tomorrow night, but I _expect_ I'll be back home in plenty of time. Yes, dear, that ROM exhibit sounds like it could be very interesting!"

Maura was thrilled! After they discussed a few details, Constance and Betty had to excuse themselves. Betty smiled again at Maura and Rob.

A couple minutes later the two women were on the other side of the room giggling between themselves as Betty, (with Rob and Rick in mind), jokingly whispered something to Constance about 'toy boys' and 'yummy young men'.

Alone again as they continued around the gallery, Maura now reached for Rob's cuff as she flirtatiously linked her arm through his, saying, "Don't know how I missed those. I really must_ look you over more closely _in future."

As they studied another painting he covered her hand with his, sighing. "Maura Isles, you are _such_ a tease."

Rick was still with Jane and Dalia, Don having gone off with Betty and Constance. Soon Dalia was also needed elsewhere. Before going, she shook Jane's hand; as she went to shake Rick's, he raised hers to his lips, saying what a pleasure it had been chatting with her.

After she walked away, Rick turned and took Jane's hand to make the same gallant gesture. As he did, he was surprised to see her grimace with a strange look in her eyes, feel her stiffen, and pull her hand away.

Seeing his puzzled, slightly hurt look, Jane smiled apologetically, immediately looked back at the display, and fidgeted nervously with her hands. After a couple minutes awkwardness, she turned back to him saying, "Rick. _Sorry. _I acted a little weird. It's not you. It's just..." She then gave him a brief version of her encounter with Charles Hoyt just over 5 years ago.

As she related the few graphic details, he listened sympathetically with impassive features, but his eyes opened wide with shock as the scalpels pieced Jane's palms.

After a few seconds taking it in, he exhaled a shuddering breath. Shaking his head, and blinking a few times, "My God! Jane.._My God, _what a _ff-uh..what a creep!"_ He swallowed and took a few more breaths. Not knowing what else to say, he tentatively touched her wrist a couple times. Then reaching gently, but deliberately for her hand, he met her eyes, and brought that hand to his lips, communicating eloquently with just a look, 'Anyone would still be privileged to kiss _your_ hand, or even just hold it!'

And although very moved and flattered by all this, Jane wasn't sure what else to do with it. With an awkward smile and more fidgeting, she thanked him; and felt incredibly relieved a few seconds later when Maura and Rob rejoined them.

It was now nearly 9 and the four of them agreed it was time to get some more food and drink. Maura and Jane also felt it was time to 'powder their noses' and take a few minutes break from all the activity.

* * *

The Ladies Room was a tranquil haven from the crowd. After taking care of the essentials, both realizing that they'd been on their feet for a while, decided to sit for a few minutes on an upholstered bench at one end of the room. They looked at each other, and laughed giddily.

"Wow." Jane sighed. "This feels like a whole world away. I mean..yes, _obviously_ we can do stuff like this in Boston, but..over the last couple days I've felt like a whole different person! _What've ya done to me, Maura?_ I feel so mushy-gushy laid back. In a few days I have to go back to being tough, 'bad-ass' Jane Rizzoli!" (Last part said with a comically fierce look on her face.)

"You will." Maura reassured her. Then rolling her eyes and laughing. "I'm sure you'll be just as _bad_ as you ever were!" She said, hoping her double meaning of the word would amuse her _lovably_ 'bad-assed' friend.

Jane's follow-up smirk told her it did!

Then inhaling and exhaling deeply, she took Jane's hand and held it for a minute, smiling, and looking contented into her eyes. As they then hugged from their seated position, two or three other women walked nearby without paying them any mind.

A minute later as they miraculously had the Ladies Room to themselves, they moved apart still facing each other, and brought their lips together, lightly moving them back and forth slightly open, eyes dreamily closed halfway for the duration.

Moaning deeply, Jane suppressed a laugh. _"No you don't_..get us started with anything _here!" _

Maura giggled, and again said, _"Chicken."_ (This time she _was_ joking.) "C'mon, let's get back to the party. I'm thirsty."

* * *

Walker Court was still full of people, probably now about 200 of them, but the music had stopped, and the sound of the chatter was dying down. Maura and Jane took two more glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, as they stood looking in all directions trying spot Rob and Rick.

Within a couple of minutes, Betty was on the small stage where the musicians had been, and was beginning a short speech concerning Dalia and her exhibit. Then Dalia herself spoke for about 5 minutes, before Betty wrapped it up. The music started again; this time, recorded artists playing music that sounded like a jazz/classical crossover with an African vibe.

The guys found them again, and after about 15 more minutes of snacking, and miscellaneous chit-chat, Maura said, "So this ends at 10. You guys want to start making our way out?"

Having decided they were leaving, they looked around for Constance. They found her nearby introducing Dalia to some people. Coming from behind, Maura gently touched Constance's back. She turned around. "Maura. There you are."

She introduced Maura, Jane and the guys to the people she was currently with; even as the four of them were saying their good-byes; again telling Dalia how much they'd enjoyed seeing her work. As Constance temporarily excused herself from the others to walk them to the stair, Maura noticed her slight limp for the first time that weekend.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to it, she quietly asked Constance how much her leg bothered her; the latter explaining that she could usually walk without any noticeable limp, but it naturally acted up when she had been on her feet for as long as she had that evening.

And the horror of that hit and run again invaded Maura's happy world. Stroking her arm, and looking her sadly in the eye, Maura said, "Mother, I'm_ so sorry._"

"Maura._.Darling_. I'm _fine._" She pulled Maura into a quick hug, and stroked her back. "I'm fine. _Please _don't worry."

Coming out of the embrace with her suddenly melancholy daughter, she reached out a hand to Jane who leaned in to kiss her cheek, Jane's other hand reaching for Maura's at the same time.

As Jane and Maura stepped away, Rob took one of Constance's hands in both of his, saying, "Constance, wonderful, _wonderful evening!_ _And.._ thank you for dinner last night! We went to the Tundra in the hotel, and.."

"My pleasure." Constance interrupted, looking sweetly at him, (knowing his words were trailing off anyway).

As Rick said his good-byes, the other three started down the stairs; Maura looking back at her mother with tenderness, and _more than a little_ concern. Jane took her hand again, and held it with their arms linked as they made their way out of the building.

As Maura's mood quickly improved, they stepped out into the fresh evening air, all four still in a party mood.

Rob said, "Let's go dancing!"

"I'm still hungry. Let's get some dinner" Rick said more seriously.

"Let's go for coffee and a decadent dessert" Jane suggested gleefully.

"Let's do all three!" Maura concluded cheerfully.


	12. Dirty Dancing

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated 'mild' M**

* * *

Having decided to find a place where they could eat, drink, dance and have dessert, they ended up on a little side street about 5 minutes walk from the art gallery. They paused outside an old brick 3 story building where music seemed to be coming from the second floor. It had a small sign on the wall saying, 'Dino's'.

As Rick saw what Rob was thinking, he asked, incredulous,_ "Here?_ Isn't this a bit..'divey'?"

"Oh, I don't know, might be _just the thing. _What do you girls think?" Rob asked persuasively.

Both said they really wanted to just get in somewhere rather than having to keep looking any further. And they were feeling adventurous enough to try this place.

So Rob pushed the big wooden door open, and they found themselves in a small foyer that did look a bit in need of a face-lift. Against one wall were 2 arm-chairs, with a side table between them. There was also a station podium like those used by restaurant maitre ds, with a bar stool behind it. Stored in one corner was a small set of low stainless steel poles strung together with a red-rope.

Standing there with his hands together in front of him was a big, rough-looking man in a charcoal grey suit and black open-necked shirt. After quickly, and discreetly, looking them over, with a slight tilt of his head toward it, he directed them them to a flight of stairs.

There were already 3 people going up those stairs, and as Maura and the others moved toward them, they heard the street door open, and the voices of other people coming in behind them.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, they crossed a threshold, and suddenly the music got a lot louder! For a minute or two they stood taking in the scene before them, each also trying to spot an empty table. The place was already in 'full-swing', but not excessively crowded.

The large room had exposed brick walls and about 4 thick pillars situated throughout. This had probably been an office or factory in decades past. Overall, the 'look' was distressed, and there were several seating areas with well-worn sofas, armchairs, and coffee tables. It was colourful, and eclectically decorated, with a few retro touches to give it character without being corny or cliche.

The music was loud enough to feel the throb, but not so much that they had to scream to be heard right next to each other. As they came in, an iconic 80s pop song was playing, and the dance-floor was packed, high-energy, and wild!

After hearing the next couple songs, they assumed, (but not Maura), that this club featured dance and pop hits from the 80s and 90s. Observing the patrons, their ages looked to be all the way from their 30s to their 50s.

"I'm thinking this is _a real find!"_ Rob said happily to his companions who were also smiling and moving to the beat of the music.

"I think we're overdressed," Jane said, not sure whether she should feel uncomfortable about it.

"Better than being _under-_," Maura said confidently, looking around at the other patrons dressed in more casual party and club wear.

As he loosened his tie, Rick said, "Hope they have food," his tone identifying _that,_ as his priority.

Turning around and nudging his way to the bar, Rob caught the bartender's eye, and asked her whether they served food. Over the bar chatter he heard something about Natchos and dip. As she next pointed to a glass door in a far corner of the room, he caught the words _piano bar,_ _food, desserts._

Rob relayed this information to the others, then said: "How 'bout this? Let's park ourselves in here for one drink, dance a bit, get you some Natchos to keep you going, (looking at Rick); then go get something to eat or some coffee and dessert in the piano bar?"

They all agreed. Along one of the walls they managed, (miraculously), to find an empty loveseat sofa with a small coffee table in front. The guys gestured for Maura and Jane to take the seat. Rick then volunteered himself and Rob to go to the bar and get them some drinks, as it was getting busy, and they weren't sure how soon a waitress would get to them.

In about 10 minutes they returned with 4 Labatt Blue Light, and a big plate of tortilla chips and dip. "Hope you're OK drinking from the bottles." Rob said as he handed the girls their beers. They nodded fine, as they thanked him and smiled.

After only a few minutes it got uncomfortable for Maura and Jane to see the guys standing with their drinks, occasionally bending down to get a chip. (Although they had just come from a venue with lots of people standing with drinks and food, _here_ Rob and Rick somehow looked uncomfortable.)

About 10 minutes after they had started their beers, Rob took a last long gulp of his, and put the bottle down. After loosening his tie, he reached out a hand toward Maura, saying, "C'mon, let's dance!"

Maura stood up enthusiastically, and they joined the other couples on the dance floor, slow dancing to another well-known song.

As soon as Maura and Rob left, Jane looked up at Rick, and patted the seat Maura had just vacated. He readily sat down, as they both looked over toward the dance floor to watch Rob and Maura. Rick took off his tie, folded it up and put it in an inside pocket of his jacket. He undid a couple more buttons on his shirt to feel.._and look_ cooler.

Jane and Rick made small-talk, and she told him about her plans for tomorrow afternoon. As they chatted, they occasionally glanced toward the dance floor. And although the tempo was slow, there was a feeling of excitement as the music brought some of the dancers back to an enjoyable time in the past, melding with what was evidently a feeling of present well-being.

When the current song faded out, and the familiar beat of a fast tempo favourite changed the action on the floor, Rick said. "I love this song! You wanna dance?"

Jane said she would love to, but as she didn't want to leave hers and Maura's bags and wraps unattended, they quickly deposited them at coat-check they'd passed on the way in. And in about 2 minutes they had joined Maura and Rob on the floor.

* * *

Rick faced Jane, and first took her right hand in his. He then trailed his fingertip down her left arm to take her other hand, to start them slowly swaying to the music. As they warmed up, Rick alternated between holding one or both of Jane's hands, holding her around her waist, or just dancing apart.

Beside them, Maura and Rob danced similar steps, but moved with more boldness, and attitude. And although both Rob and Rick were great dancers, Rick correctly sensed that he should give Jane a chance to get comfortable with him, before he had her flying through the air.

After a few more minutes they heard the familiar opening trumpets of one of the 80s most iconic hits, followed by the words:

"_Come-on shake your body, baby do the conga._

_I know you can't control yourself any longer,_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger,_

_Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do the conga beat!"_

A big favourite with most everybody, there was a burst of excitement as couples on the floor shuffled around, and several more came on to the floor. Some couples started the dance apart before coming together; some launched into flamboyant dance steps of the Salsa and Latin variety, others danced simply, but a lot of enthusiasm.

Rick led Jane in a series of steps with one of their hands joined as they moved easily in sinc with each other, him occasionally grabbing her around the waist, and twirling her around the floor.

Rob and Maura began with an up tempo samba, and along the way improvised other moves. At one point, leaned back against him, Maura reached back to clasp her hands around his neck as he wrapped his right arm just under her breasts, and his left around her hips, to lift her off the ground, and hold her diagonally across him, spinning around a couple of times as she bent her knees back behind his.

The dance floor was alive with variety: the dancers, their clothes, their moves, and their personalities. Their faces wore bright smiles, had sparkling eyes making contact with their partners, expressing everything from innocent delight, to romantic desire, to the natural high of dancing to your favourite songs!

And unhappily for some, their expressions hinted that they wished they were dancing with someone else, or not at all!

Going into a turn with their hands joined over their heads, Rob and Maura were now back to back. Their hands slowly slipped apart, and stayed positioned high, with hips swaying as they rubbed their backs together, Rob snaking his way down Maura's back before straightening up again, as they turned around to face each other.

Another time Maura leaned back in Rob's arms, her left hand in his held above their heads, her right hand reaching behind to grip the back of his thigh, as he ran _his_ right hand slowly down her front; starting at her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, then from her knee up her thigh, hiking her dress up a bit as he did it.

And although Maura was taken by surprise, she was so caught up in the euphoria of the dance that she was actually laughing giddily!

As Rick led Jane through moves that required him to hold her hands firmly enough to almost support her weight, he held her fingers instead, to avoid being rough on her palms. Although it may not have been necessary, he did so, leading her masterfully, and in the process discovered how strong her fingers were! Probably never having had her grip-strength tested in such an enjoyable way, it was gratifying for her as well.

As Rick led her around the floor, there were times when Jane found herself spinning so fast that the fringes on her dress were flying up nearly horizontal. At others, she bent back so far, her upper body was horizontal with Rick's strong hand on her back.

The stones and sequins on Maura's dress caught the strobe lights, and once again, even in a such a showy crowd, she and Jane stood out.

For Jane's part, she was the picture of statuesque poise and style the entire evening. Passing her on the street, seeing her in the gallery, or on this dance floor, no one would have guessed how much she disliked wearing dresses, as she wore this one so well

As _Conga_ faded into _New York City Boy,_ both guys, a bit heated quickly took off their jackets, and left the dance floor briefly to toss them onto the sofa the girls had previously occupied. Rob's tie came off as well.

Returning to the floor Rob took Jane's hands, and Rick took Maura's to start the next dance. Within a minute they had pulled both women closer, holding them around the waist, dancing to the fast thrusting tempo of the song. They made their way around the floor, the two couples getting separated for a few minutes.

When they found each other again, Rick and Maura danced up alongside the other two playfully bumping hips with them.

Rob and Rick then fell into a short routine that had them side by side, legs apart as their hips swayed fast and deliberate. Upper bodies bent left and right, and they moved their open palms in a fast karate motion out in front. Still side by side, they continued their dance, extending their arms in each other's direction like throwing punches, and allowing their loose fists to touch gently, as their eyes met, and lingered suggestively.

They did this for about a minute as their partners stood opposite them them, moving to the beat of the music, their shoulders and hips swaying slowly. Maura's movements were decidedly more overt as she allowed her hips and shoulders to sensuously rub against Jane's. In her own version of the gesture, she also ran a fingertip down Jane's arm, tickled her palm, and loosely linked their fingers for a few seconds.

Stiffening a bit, and tilting her head toward Maura, _"I can't believe what you're doing out here in front of everyone!"_ Jane said quietly with a grimace and clenched teeth; as she continued swaying to the music, now more self-consciously, as her eyes darted around.

In response, Maura laughed, leaned in closer, and put her arm around Jane's waist. Feeling devilishly turned on, Maura delighted in having found another venue in which to tease Jane with a public display; and Jane, _not unhappily,_ found another of her defences breached.

Although Maura, Jane, Rob and Rick got a little suggestive with each other, they were actually quite tame compared to some couples. Anyone looking around might conclude that this was a club where _anything goes._

This was not by any means a gay bar, yet 2 or 3 same sex couples danced intimately together. Some of the people who saw them seemed a bit uncomfortable, but chose to ignore it, rather than making any kind of fuss. Even the opposite sex couples managed to shock a few people with some of _their_ 'dirty dancing' moves_._

Some women exposed lots of low-cut cleavage, some wore extremely short skirts. Some wore both. Some men wore pants in the latest style with snug crotches, and shirts unbuttoned almost completely; (although the rules said that shirts had to stay on).

Now facing each other again, Rob held Maura closely with his hand low on her back, as their pelvic areas moved sensuously together. When she turned in his arms, and again had her back to him, she reached back to run both her hands up his thighs to rest briefly on his butt cheeks.

He leaned over nuzzling her neck as he ran his hands up her thighs, (this time _outside_ the dress), to rest on her hips as she swayed them, her behind rubbing against his front. His hands then continued their journey around her waist, moving further up to cup her breasts, and move his hands in a circular motion over them a couple times; long enough to have Maura turn her head to look at him in surprise, but _not exactly upset._

Whether it was self control or some other phenomenon, through all this erotic contact with Maura, Rob managed to _stay down, _and_ unaroused._

Near the end of the song, in his excitement, Rick picked Jane up into his arms, and spun around twice as she held on around his neck; first with a look of surprise, then a second of annoyance, then succumbing to the thrill of it, as she started to laugh! In a few seconds he set her back down; landing her so smoothly that she barely felt her feet touch the ground, regaining her balance and falling back into the rhythm immediately.

About the only jarring moment during the time Maura, Jane, Rob and Rick were on the dance floor, was when a guy staggered over with a drink in his hand, spilling it in a couple places, as he tried to cut in on a couple.

Both the man and the woman he was harassing told him to get lost, and in his persistence, he bumped into someone, and dropped the drink; shattering the glass, causing broken glass and liquid to scatter in all directions. Those nearby jumped back out of the way, although some got a bit splashed. The man who's partner he had tried to cut in on, threw a punch, they started to struggle, and slipping on the wet floor, fell to ground still fighting.

Within a couple of minutes, 4 bar staff were on the dance floor, cleaning up the drink, after having removed the two men, (with the help of a couple patrons). Through all this, most people only slowed, rather than stopped dancing, as they looked on, loud speakers still pumping out the music.

The song they were dancing to, was now starting to fade out, and Maura, Jane and both guys agreed that their itch to dance, had been scratched. All four were hungry and/or thirsty. So after Rob and Rick grabbed their jackets, they all headed out in the direction of the coat-check, still on a bit of a high after letting loose so madly on the dance floor; the women especially feeling literally swept off their feet.

"You guys are amazing dancers!" Maura said breathlessly. Jane nodded, flushed and breathless herself. "Where.." Maura began.

"Paula Abdul." Rob said, anticipating Maura's question. "Met her at a party in the mid 90s. We got talking, and decided she was going to teach me to dance. Rick started taking lessons from someone a few months after that; since he hates it when I can do anything better than him."

Rick laughed and rolled his eyes.

Jane spoke up next. "And Maur, where'd you learn to dance like that?!"

Still catching her breath and feeling a little light-headed, Maura said, "I've taken lessons at various times over the years; but about eight years ago I was dating a guy who enjoyed dancing, and so we enrolled in a course, and entered a couple contests. We actually came 3rd in one of them! But now I'm a bit rusty.."

"You didn't look _rusty_ to me!" Jane replied emphatically.

"Nor to me!" Said Rob, as Rick nodded in agreement. "And you, Jane, have you taken lessons too, or are you just a natural?"

As she pushed open the glass door with Dino's Piano Bar stenciled in bright colours, Jane looked back. "Thank you! No lessons; not the way you mean, as an adult. So, it must be the rhythm of my hot Latin blood!" She answered with a dazzling smile.

* * *

[Lyrics to Conga by Enrique E Garcia]

_(Dino's is entirely my fictional invention.)_


	13. Desserts and Other Decadence

The piano bar was an oasis of cool, uncluttered calm after the boisterous energy of the dance floor. It was nearly as large as the other area, and at this moment half as crowded. It was also quite effectively soundproofed, as the pounding beat of the dance floor was all but silenced as soon as the door closed behind them, replaced with the clear and tranquil sound of a soft solo jazz piano.

Compared to the shabby-chic of the other area, spread out in front of them was a room that looked gleaming, new and sleek. It was divided into intimate seating areas some defined by slightly elevated areas, and others by carpeted areas. Elegant brass railings acted as usefully positioned decorative accents.

The chairs included classic modern styles like Florence Knoll tufted lounge chairs in black leather, compatible leather sofas in black and jewel tones, and fabric upholstered sofas and chairs in bright coloured prints.

The walls were black wallpapered with a small gold geometric pattern. The lighting was subdued, white and coloured, creating a cozy, intimate atmosphere, and expertly deployed using wall sconces and ceiling pot lamps. Unlike the other room this one had large windows along one wall; the night skyline somewhat visible from this second-floor vantage-point.

Maura, Jane and the guys chose a seat grouping along the windowed wall: 2 armless loveseat sofas facing each other with a coffee table in between.

"Wow! You were hungry before all that dancing! Even _I_ would say you must be _starved_ now!" Maura said to Rick as she settled onto the sofa, draping her wrap beside her. Jane sank down also beside her, draping her arm along the back of the sofa behind Maura, and leaning in toward her.

At this time Maura looked down at her dress, touching the various appliques and stones. "My gosh. I guess neither of our dresses are ideal for such wild dancing." She said looking at Jane's dress, and prompting Jane to look it over as well.

Finding everything intact, Maura commented. "I guess it's a testament to the workmanship that we didn't leave the dance floor littered with pieces of our dresses."

Rob looked them over as well, and said to Maura, "I have to admit I was a bit worried. As my hands, were moving all over you, _out of necessity, of course,_ I was a bit afraid I'd pull something off!"

Before even sitting Rick looked around to catch the eye of a waiter. He then sat down next to Rob on the sofa across from Maura and Jane.

"They have about a dozen different kinds of burgers, and pizza with some unusual toppings. What's everybody else having?" Rick said, looking at his menu.

Jane was _not_ disappointed in finding _sinfully_ exotic choices in the dessert section. After perusing a calorie-packed array of names, and descriptions that probably included every confection known to man, she settled on a triple-layer raspberry, chocolate, cheesecake drizzled with Cointreau.

Even before Maura knew what Jane was about to order, she mused. "Gosh, Jane. Even though I would normally be a bit antsy that we haven't been to a gym in nearly 3 days, after that workout on the dance floor, I'm less worried. Thank you!" She exhaled a deep breath, looking over at the guys with a smile that conveyed how much she had really enjoyed it!

"Our pleasure, Beautiful. D'ya feel 18 again?" Rob said with a smile in the direction of both women.

A waitress took their orders: Four tall glasses of water, 4 coffees, Jane's dessert, and Rick's 'Acropolis' burger, made with melted Feta cheese, and topped with tomatoes, black olives and green and yellow peppers. They also ordered a selection of finger foods to nibble between them.

Hearing Rick's order, Maura commented, "Something reminiscent of Athens, your last Olympic competition."

Rick smiled at Maura, (flattered that she remembered), then laughed briefly, as he leaned back relaxed, and looked around him a bit more.

"So you guys are off to Rio next week." Jane said, smiling at both men and raising her eyebrows in an expression of excitement.

Rob answered, "No. Actually we're off to Jamaica next week. Usain Bolt is having some people over to his place for a few days, and a weekend party."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that you know him too." Maura began before Rob looked like he wanted to interrupt.

"Actually, he's more of a friend _of a friend_, who got us the invite. So after a week there, we fly south to Rio." Rob said.

"Copacabana Beach, here we come!" Rick added with a big smile that infectiously spread to the others.

After a couple minutes, the four of them taking sips of water or coffee, Maura added keenly, "Mmm, I wish we _were_ coming with you." Rob met her eyes, smiled and nodded.

Their food arrived, and Rick was a happy man! He was lifting his burger off the plate even as the waitress was setting it down! He took his first bite, and although his mouth was full, made unrestrained sounds of pleasure, relief, gratitude, and contentment!

A bit amused, but happy for him, Rob reached over and patted his shoulder, saying, _"Enjoy.."_

Meanwhile Maura and Jane sat looking at her dessert for a few minutes before Jane even started reaching for her fork.

Her hand briefly touching Jane's back, she laughed as she glanced back and forth between Jane and her _large_ slice of cheesecake. "You're out of practice aren't you? Never thought I'd say it, but you're _gun-shy_!"

Jane smiled wickedly. "No, I'm not!" She reached for her fork.

As that first bite hit her taste buds, she closed her eyes. "Mmm.. Mmm! _Mmm!" _She said with an intensity usually associated with _another type _of pleasure!

"Maur, you gotta taste this." Jane cut off another piece; feeling Jane's other hand touch hers, Maura turned toward her, and opened her mouth for Jane to gently slide the fork into her mouth.

"Mm, _that is delicious, _tangy, _mmm_." Maura allowed herself a few moments of sugar ecstasy, then continued, half-joking, "We're definitely hitting the hotel gym tomorrow morning!" Turning to Jane again, "Lemme have another piece."

Rob changed the subject, almost musing to himself. "It's going to be a hectic few days when we get back to Boston, but I have got to find the time to visit my girls, my pussycats." Looking toward Maura and Jane he continued. "Melanie and Melinda, my exquisite 5 year-old Himalayans. I've had them boarded at a pet hotel/spa; having their coats conditioned, getting manicures, pedicures, teeth cleaned, the works!" All said with demonstrative hand-gestures.

Starting to laugh, Rick looked toward Rob and said, "Oh, you are precious! Not to mention hilarious! Ladies, I wasn't certain you'd catch Rob's _'I'm as gay as a picnic basket'_ act this weekend. 'Pussycats' getting 'manicures'! Are you serious?"

Speaking to Jane and Maura, "It's his form of political activism. He flaunts it for those who can't!"

A slightly shocked laugh from Maura, as she quickly glanced around the immediate area; she and Jane looking on with an intrigued smile to see Rob's reaction.

He laughed back. "Buddy, _you_ sound a little _gay_ yourself when you hum your show scores from beginning to end..even when we're _out in public!"_

Having put his burger down for a minute, Rick continued. "That's another thing..I'll never understand how you can love opera, and not like musical theatre."

"Well...I dunno. Guess I'm a complicated guy. _And_ very comfortable with who I am, by the way!" Rob finished confidently.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Rick continued. "I'm also willing to bet that at least one of these ladies has had the chance this weekend, to see that you're more than capable of _swinging her way too!"_

"It's the best of both worlds." Rob said, winking in the women's direction.

Maura smiled with her mouth, and laughed with her eyes. She and her 3 traveling companions seemed to have enough libido for 10 people!

"And don't forget you're thinking of getting another 'pussycat'... like the ones in Dalia's exhibit!" Then looking toward the women, Rick continued in an amused tone, "Rob wants a pet tiger! Or was it a lion?" He queried, briefly looking back at Rob, before picking up the burger again.

Still a little taken aback by the recent exchange between the men, Jane said that a pet tiger sounded exciting.._and perhaps a bit dangerous._

Maura, on the other hand, felt enlivened, _and entertained_ by their provocative banter. She thought back to her conversation with Jane in the sauna.

"Just make sure you keep them in very separate quarters," Rick continued after swallowing another bite. "Or the _'big adorable pussycat' _will probably _eat_ Melanie and Melinda!"

Rob looked pained. And even though they were all joking around, and Maura was laughing, she reached over and comfortingly stroked Rob's forearm a couple times.

"_These guys and their banter.." _Jane thought, suddenly aware of how bizarre some of it sounded. _"I wonder if Maura and I sound like this to other people. Anyway, this is a weekend to not take anything too seriously. Chill out. Soon the evening will be over, and you'll be alone with Maura."_

"I have a little dog. Her name is Joe Friday." Jane said. "And Maura used to have a turr -_ortoise._" she continued, amusing Maura with her mid-word correction_._ (Old habits die hard.)

"Is that a new crossbreed?" She joked looking at Jane. More pensively after a minute or two, "But I do miss Bass." She elaborated further when the guys showed an interest in knowing what it was like having a pet 'tur-ortoise'.

* * *

The conversation died down for a few minutes as Rick and Jane finished eating. They all became again aware of the cheerful melodic tinkling of the piano, and the pianist's silvery voice, filling the room without drowning out conversation. The grand piano was set up in a way that allowed people to sit on bar-stools around it, keeping the singer company, throwing out the odd request, and filling the huge brandy snifter with her tips. The whole atmosphere was comfortable, upbeat, casually elegant.

They noticed that this bar also had a small dance floor, on the other side of the room, and there were a few couples currently on it. But neither the girls nor guys needed any more dancing, even slow and sedate. So they relaxed and wound down for about an hour alternating between light conversation, and listening to music.

* * *

The waitress came to collect their dishes and Rob persuaded his companions that they'd each like a cognac. As soon as she had finished her dessert, Jane's hand had discreetly found Maura's and linked a couple of their fingers, sometimes hidden beneath wraps and dress folds.

Lost in thought for a moment, Maura found her gaze resting on Rob's pant leg; and was jolted back to the present when he moved his leg to cross it.

"Rob, I have to say that your suit is a very interesting, and beautiful fabric. It looks as though it has silver threads artfully woven through it. Did you get that suit in Boston?"

Rob uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to answer Maura, as she spoke again. "Or did you get it _here,_ today?"

Rob smiled. "No. I actually have all my suits custom tailored by a guy, a shop in Castle Court..London. I've also had a few from a Hong Kong tailor who sometimes visits Boston. _But this one_ I had made in Milan. I was there in February for Fashion Week!"

"Oh_ Fashion Week!"_ Maura practically cried out! Feeling her disappointment all over again, Maura looked over at Jane, then explained to Rob. "A few months ago Jane and I started making Bucket Lists."

Sighing, she continued, "Well..we had no items in common! I mean, we finally came up with something we'd both like to do, but she refuses to go to Paris Fashion Week with me! She wants to do things like Hell Training and zip-lining through the Costa Rican jungle or...something like that."

Jane laughed, and was about to correct what Maura had said, when Rob spoke.

Clearly excited, he leaned forward. Taking Maura's hands, he said, "Well, I'll go with you! The next one would be in the fall of course, September or October. Let's check it out. Then, arrange to be away that week, and Honey, you got a date!"

Maura laughed, and looked at him, not sure what to say. Taking a deep breath, her eyes practically tearing up at this answer to her dilemma. "I am _so tempted_ to take you up on that...Yes! Let's do it!"

Jane was looking on, excited for Maura, but with a concern or something else in her eyes. Maura looked at her. "_You_ are still coming to Paris with me!" Her hands free again, she grabbed Jane's hand, and held it tight as she looked into her eyes, saying flirtatiously, "Rob may be going to Fashion Week with me, (looking back at Rob), "but I still want to _do Paris_ with you!...I want to_ do you..in Paris."_

Jane turned a shade or two of red, and smiled uncomfortably with eyes darting right and left. The guys looked as though they_ shouldn't have been looking_..or listening.

Feeling triumphant, Maura continued. "Rick, I really hope you can come too! Are you interested in Fashion Week too?

When Rick indicated that he definitely was _not,_ Maura joked, "OK. While Rob and I are at the shows, you two can be climbing the Eiffel Tower or something!"

Eyes lighting up, Jane said, "Can you do that?"

"I have _no idea,_ Jane. I was just being facetious. We can Google all of this later, or tomorrow, or sometime." Maura finished.

Rick then said to excitedly Jane. "I actually haven't zip-lined yet. You can do it so many places now. I might do it while we're in Jamaica. Have you ever been bungee-jumping?"

As both Rob and Maura gave a collective shudder, Jane answered that she hadn't, but would love to hear about it.

"I did it a couple times on a trip to Australia! We jumped off a bridge!"

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jane's hand found Maura's forearm, moving down to grip her hand tightly, and turning to calm her, before she had a chance to react, _even internally_, to the idea of Jane jumping off _another_ bridge, even for fun!

Trying to make light of it, and relieve wall of the tension suddenly beside her, Jane said flippantly, "Maura doesn't like it when I jump off bridges."

Raising an eyebrow, Rob asked, "Something you do often?"

"Long story. We'll tell you some other time. _Still too soon._" Fingers playing with Maura's palm, she then leaned in to rub her cheek against Maura's before turning to kiss it.

"On that note, why don't we get the check and head out." Rob said.

As soon as the waitress placed the little tray with the bill in the centre of the table, Jane reached for it. "This one's on me." Before Rob or Rick could effectively do anything about it, Jane had taken out a few US bills and handed the waitress back the little tray, saying, "Keep the change."

The exchange rate hadn't improved over the last 30 hours, so the waitress gave Jane a big smile.

* * *

(Dino's Piano Bar also my invention.)


	14. Late Night Intimacy

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M for explicit adult scenes – (no violence or profanity)**

* * *

It had been a long day, and a 'high-octane' night. Both women were glad to be finally back in their room, able to relax, and slip into something more comfortable, like.._nothing. _

"I can't wait to get out of my dress. Jane.._unzip me."_ It was a command that carried the insinuation that, once _unzipped_, she was ready fall under _Jane's command_ for the rest of the night.

Sidling up behind, Jane slipped her arm around Maura's waist, and ran her lips along Maura's neck and shoulders. Then she pulled the back zipper of the dress all the way down, slipped the dress off Maura's shoulders and let it fall. As Maura moved to step out of the puddle her dress made on the floor, Jane moved with her, stroking her upper arms, before wrapping hers around Maura's shoulders.

As Maura reached behind to circle her, Jane's hands moved down to cup Maura's breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples through the lacy sheerness of her bra and camisole. Maura gasped and took a deep breath, feeling a tingle reach her lower regions.

Jane had already started to unzip her own dress, and Maura decided it was time to finish the job. She turned around, and hooked one arm around Jane's neck to pull her into the kiss she'd craved for hours. Her other hand reached around to open the zipper, allowing Jane's dress to join hers on the floor; leaving them down to their lingerie, stockings, and jewelry.

With single-minded desire, they had shed their dresses without missing a beat; continued kissing, touching, moaning and sighing, as if they hadn't seen each other in years! Now in front of the big bathtub on a large faux fur rug, Jane finished off their latest frenzied kiss to move her mouth down Maura's chest, kissing her stomach and abdomen through satin and lace.

Reaching Maura's lace bikini panty, she unhooked the garter straps that held up her stockings, and pulled panty and stockings down. Maura stepped out of them, and turned back to face Jane.

Now on her knees, Jane placed her hands behind Maura's thighs, her mouth planting long slow kisses in the areas between Maura's slightly spread legs. As the tip of her tongue managed to touch Maura's clitoris a couple of times, Maura moaned softly as she gripped Jane's shoulders and ran hands through her hair. Then signalling that she was changing position, Maura slowly sank to her knees. Kissing her again, she could taste herself still on Jane's lips.

As Jane lost herself in their latest rapture, Maura mumbled, _mid-kiss,_ "Jane, we really should hang up our dresses. We don't want them to wrinkle in a heap on the floor."

Jane started to giggle, this interruption striking her as a bit 'anal', and another funny, awkward Maura-moment. Falling back on the rug, she said between giggles, _"Maur..your timing!_ Aren't you just.. just_ a wild, wild woman!"_ Her mirth dying down a bit, she continued. "OK, 'double O seven', let's kill the passion to stop and..._hang up our dresses._"

Then realizing something, Jane reached for Maura. Looking into her eyes, she said "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! I'm being...after you bought me that gorgeous dress, that _expensive_ dress! I should be more considerate. _Sorry, Maur."_ She started to sit up.

Before she could, Maura gave in to a sudden urge. Falling down across Jane to pin her to the ground, she took Jane's wrists in both her hands, and held them down above Jane's head. She swung her leg over to straddle Jane. As she lowered herself to Jane's mouth she brushed her breasts across Jane's a couple times, her own erect nipples teasing Jane's through their under-garments.

Passionately capturing Jane's mouth again, between kisses she murmured, "_Mmmm.._ 'at's OK. I know.._mm_..you didn't mean it. _Mmm.._ jus' means you care more about kissing me than you do about a dress, _mmm_.._or something like that." _

Smiling wantonly, Maura then stood up to retrieve her dress; and as Jane caught her breath again, she got up to do the same. Now they removed their jewelry.

"Jane do want to take a bubble bath with me tonight? And while we're up let's find some nice music."

Jane removed her elastic lace top stockings, and lace briefs, but still had on her bra and camisole when she rejoined Maura on the rug. Maura removed her garter belt and, from her semi-reclining position, tossed it a few feet right into her open suitcase.

"Wow, sweetie! Good shot!" Jane got down on the rug and pulled her camisole off, "C'mon, Maur, I'm ahead of you. We got home, what, 20 minutes ago, and we still haven't managed to get our clothes off!"

Maura reached over and briefly ran her hands around Jane's pubic area and between her legs, eliciting a deep moan, as legs tightened in on her hand. Then Jane reached over, pulled Maura's camisole off, and unhooked her bra. Maura then unhooked Jane's strapless. As both bras fell, the women sank down on the rug together, now totally skin to skin, celebrating!

* * *

The lights were low, the music was in the background, the heavy sound of running water in the foreground. The room was comfortably cool, fresh, and fragrant with flowers.

With a sheet over the rug, and another to cover with, Maura lay on her back with Jane straddling her. Lowering herself on her elbows, Jane kissed her, saying, "Yes I'll join you in the bath."

Maura filled her hands with Jane's breasts, effectively helping to hold her up, as Jane still leaning on her elbows, lowered her pubic area onto Maura's to move slowly back and forth, left and right. Jane did this for a few minutes, and although it felt _really good,_ they both knew it wasn't going to hit the mark.

Then Maura decided she had a better idea. "Jane. Let's change position. I'm going to.." Maura sat up a bit, and gently took hold of Jane's arms, giving her lips a quick kiss. Then Maura stood up. Bath full, she turned off the tap. She fetched a couple pillows from the bed, then got back down on the floor with Jane.

"Jane, lie back. Put these pillows under your hips, and put your legs over my shoulders..like this," she said getting herself into position.

Maura's hands caressed all over Jane's body as her lips softly kissed the areas between Jane's legs. Then her tongue traced along Jane's inner labia, and licked her clitoris a couple of times, and stuck her tongue in.

"_Oh my, oh my, oh my! Sweetie...you can't imagine..how good that feels!" _Jane said between sighs. Maura breathed in and out in response, as she made eye contact with Jane, and smiled back, her eyes shining with love!

Then pulling back to allow her to position her left forearm supporting Jane's lower back, her right forefinger and middle finger delicately pushed their way through Jane's vaginal folds, leaving her thumb positioned to stimulate her clitoris. As Maura did this, Jane gasped, sighed, and grabbed Maura's wrist a couple times, stroking her forearm, as the stimulation intensified.

Periodically meeting each others eyes, and sighing together, Maura sensitively gauged Jane's responses, smoothly alternating between her tongue and her fingers. When her lips weren't otherwise engaged. Maura kissed Jane's hands, arms, inner thighs, knees, and anywhere else she could reach.

Jane moaned and sighed, louder and longer, sometimes short gasps, as her pleasure peaked toward a climax. Her nails dug into Maura's arms, and a couple times her legs threatened to tighten Maura into a head-lock. Eventually, Maura gently shifted Jane's legs off her shoulders, as one hand continued to relentlessly stoke the fire!

With Jane on the brink, and with barely an interruption, Maura pulled her up from her lying position to now wrap her arms around her, and press her thigh deep into Jane's centre. Jane pushed back, her arousal taking off, determined to ride it hard and make it last! Finally, with a couple of deep sighs, Jane cried out softly, as her arms involuntarily tightened around Maura's neck and waist, clinging as if for dear life!

Then as the waves subsided, Jane allowed herself to collapse against Maura, kissing her shoulders, and caressing her back, before they both fell to the floor together, blissfully drained.

"Oh, Maur, _thank you! Thank you so much. So very, very much."_ Jane said breathlessly between laughing sighs.

"_You're very... very... welcome!"_ Maura, said laughing, as she rolled half on top of Jane, kissing her after each 'very'. (As now Jane tasted herself on Maura's lips.)

After about 10 minutes recuperating on the rug, Maura, rose up on her knees. Reaching for both Jane's hands she said, "Come, let's get in the bath before the bubbles disappear."

* * *

After pinning their hair up, they stepped into the bath, lowering themselves gradually into the water as they adjusted to the temperature. For the first few minutes they just sat at opposite sides of the tub unwinding quietly, listening to the music with eyes closed.

"Maur."

"Yes, Jane."

"Nothing."

"No, Jane, what is it?"

(Long pause and a deep breath from Jane.)

Opening her eyes. "Jane?"

"It's just..._you and Rob were pretty friendly out there on the dance floor tonight."_ Jane said with eyes still closed.

"Yes, I know. But if you recall, I tried to get a bit friendly with you as well." Maura said, trying to make light of it, and already sensing this conversation would include a new promise of some kind, to Jane.

Maura continued, closing her eyes again. "But, I know we were a little wild and uninhibited. Rob is a bit of a mystery to me. Jane, if you and I weren't together, _honestly,_ I might be tempted to at least have an affair with him. But then he's more committed to Rick than he may sometimes seem. He flirts shamelessly with me..and, I have to admit, I sometimes flirt shamelessly with him!"

After a short laugh, Maura mused, "I wonder if they're in their room having a similar conversation about us?

Jane opened her eyes and looked at Maura. "So what are ya saying, Maura?"

Maura, eyes open again, "Oh, Jane. I love you! I love _you!_ My flirting with Rob, and occasionally with Rick, means nothing!

"You flirt with Rick too?!"

"_No!_ I mean...well, _no! _No more than telling him_ the blue in his tie brought out his eyes.._that's all! That's not even _flirting,_ just paying someone a compliment, really.

"Jane, my love...Think about it. Do you _honestly_ think that any interaction between Rob and I makes the _slightest_ difference to what you and I have with each other?"

Lost in that thought, and staring into the distance, Jane could see out the room window to the multi-coloured pieces of the skyline.

She then shook her head, and looked back at Maura. "Maur, I don't know. No, I don't think it does. I'm prob'ly just...it's not that I'm insecure, Maur. It's just that, you were touching in very intimate ways! _Not that there weren't a bunch of other people doing the same thing, all of you out in public too!_

"I dunno, maybe I'm just not as sophisticated as you. Then there's my strict Catholic up-bringing.."

As Jane made reference to that 'strict Catholic up-bringing', Maura could see that she was only being half-serious. She gave a short laugh. "Over the years I've heard that you Catholic girls are the wildest of all!"

Jane laughed. "Even if we do go to confession afterwards."

Laughing again, Maura said, "Besides, have you forgotten that little coffee-maker narrative you hit them with yesterday afternoon, when you'd known them for just _a few minutes?! _Telling them about my 'coffee orgasms'!"

"_Oh, man._ I guess I should plead 'temporary insanity'?"

"Don't you see? That's just my point!" Maura continued, _"You_ felt comfortable speaking in such a candid, risque manner, as soon as you met them!"

"Tonight at the gallery, I ended up telling Rick about what Hoyt did to my hands. He was shocked of course, but really kinda sweet. I could tell he was still thinking about it even when we were dancing."

"My gosh, Jane! How did _that_ conversation come about?" (And Jane briefly recounted.)

"_Well._.I guess there was even more _flirting_ going on at that exhibit than I realized!" Maura said with mock surprise.

Stretching her legs out to touch Jane's feet, and play with her toes, Maura tried to cajole Jane back into a good mood. She then moved over, and wriggling in between Jane's legs, leaned back in her arms.

Bit by bit Jane relaxed again. As Maura settled in, Jane wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Then she reached down to to play with Maura's slippery soapy breasts, as she buried her face in her hair.

As Jane's lips and cheeks caressed her face, Maura continued. "You know, Jane, just because you and I are in love, and committed _LLBFFs,_" (they both chucked), "doesn't mean we've become immune to the attractions of men; especially a couple of good-looking charmers like Rob and Rick! Don't get me wrong; I think they're genuinely nice guys, good men, perhaps with hidden depths.

"And I'm sure that we could get them _into bed_ if we wanted. But I truly believe Jane, that if either of us tried to get into a serious relationship with either of them, we'd get nowhere! We'd hit a wall! They're both very _safe_ to flirt with. I promise you, I won't let it go any further than that!

"And if we ever go dancing again, I'll tell Rob I want to keep it a little._.cleaner._ No touching _erogenous zones. Unless,"_ turning around to look at Jane, "you want to get a little _adventurous_ on the dance floor yourself."

Jane shook her head as if to say, _"Unlikely." _Then said out loud, "And don't forget we're most likely off to Europe with them in the Fall!"

Excited again, Maura said,_ "Yes we are._ Jane, you'll love it! I promise." She turned around, and placing her hand gently on Jane's cheek, gave her a chaste, but lingering kiss.

Then they switched positions, and Jane leaned back against Maura the same way; pushing herself as far up between Maura's legs as she could. Maura's hands roamed all over Jane under the water; along her thighs, between her legs, up her abdomen, and stomach, her finger delicately tracing the bullet-hole scar. Then as Maura played with Jane's slippery soapy breasts, kissed the back of her neck, and along her shoulders, Jane moaned and writhed in contentment.

"Have you ever participated in an orgy, Jane?"

"_Maura!?"_

Maura laughed, nipped Jane's earlobe, and hugged her tighter.

* * *

As they moved and shifted together in the water, the sudden tightening of Maura's arms under her breasts, while sighing deeply behind her ear, told Jane that she had managed to push back far enough between Maura's legs, and angle herself into Maura's centre to stimulate her just a bit. (They just never wasted an opportunity!)

Amid their sighs and moans, Jane said, "So Maur, Rick's coming with me to Mosport tomorrow; well, _later today,_ I s'pose. Paul gave me the directions. We'll rent a car. Take us about an hour and a half to get there."

"_Hmm..Ahh.._On a road trip alone with him. _Hmm._ _Don't do anything I wouldn't."_ Maura joked.

"We mostly do, Maur.._things the other wouldn't.." _Jane reflected. "Anyway, Rick and I'll prob'ly need to leave here by about one, 1:30 tomorrow afternoon...this afternoon.. What time is it now, I wonder?"

"I don't know. I'd guess, I _mean estimate,_ it's close to 2. Rob's coming with me to the ROM tomorrow, and my mother's coming too."

"Oh Maur, I glad. That sounds nice. _And _y_ou'll have a chaperone."_ They both laughed, and Jane turned around and put her arms around Maura's neck. She lay back slightly with her eyes contentedly closed, Maura's arm firmly supporting her around her middle.

Maura stroked Jane's eyebrows with a fingertip, then cupped her cheek. As their lips played lightly with each other, Jane whispered, "Maur, I love you."

With her own eyelids dreamily heavy, Maura whispered back, "Love you, _and adore you."_

* * *

**_Thanks to all of you who have come this far with my story!_**

(It will be a few days before the next chapter. I know, (more or less), what's going to happen, but have lots of details to work out. There are probably 4-6 chapters (Sunday &amp; Monday), left before they're back home in Boston on Monday night.)


	15. Sunday Morning

**(Sorry about the delay in updating. My schedule has gotten a little busy, and I had to focus on other things. We're getting there bit by bit.)**

* * *

After drying off and doing a couple other little things, Maura and Jane had gotten into bed a bit wrinkled from sitting in the bath for nearly an hour; then fallen asleep, exhausted, yet not fully _wound down_ from the evening.

They started stirring around 9:15 Sunday morning, and it was only a few minutes after Maura had turned on the ringer of her mobile phone that it rang, waking them both a little more. Thinking it might be her mother, Maura was very surprised to find Gretchen Olsen on the line, (the surgeon she had met at the AGO last night).

Attempting to sound as alert and cordial as possible, "Gretchen, my gosh. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Maura, I'm so glad I reached you. I hope I haven't woken you; I realize it's still early for a Sunday morning."

When Maura reassured her it was OK, Gretchen continued. "I also realize that we only met last night, and that you're just on a short trip to Toronto, but something has come up that I'd like to run by you. Are you sure this is a good time, or would you prefer to call me back?"

By now Jane was awake, and looking and listening with curiosity.

"Could I call you back early afternoon? I am actually still in bed."

"Yes, _of course you can,_ Maura. But I just wanted to know if you're free to observe a procedure tomorrow late morning, and into the afternoon. I'll tell you more when we speak, but I just wanted to let you know as early as possible..so that you may keep the time free."

Still a bit groggy, but fairly sure that she'd be available, Maura made tentative plans to see Gretchen Monday morning, and rang off with the promise of continuing their conversation in a couple hours. She also brought Jane 'up to speed', since Jane hadn't actually met Gretchen; but once Maura described her, (looks like Annie Lennox); Jane said she remembered seeing her at the exhibit.

Jane reminded Maura that she and Rick, (if not Maura and Rob, too), were doing the CN Tower Edgewalk at some time on Monday. Maura voiced her concerns about the safety of it, as Jane argued, logically, that it couldn't be that dangerous if almost any member of the public could participate. As they each did their best to change the other's point of view, they made their arguments between kisses and nuzzles. This cuddly debate was interspersed with the occasional groan from muscles still sore from their energetic dancing, and not fully soothed by a soak in the tub.

Finally they sprang out of bed; Maura reconciled to the fact that at some point tomorrow her best friend who loved her dearly, would go right ahead and do something that would cause _her_ best friend some worry. What neither of them could have known was that Jane would end up doing that today as well.

* * *

It was nearly 10am when Maura and Jane went out into the living area; the inviting aroma of fresh coffee greeting them, Rick having just brewed it. Hunger had caught up with all 4 of them, and after perusing the room-service menu, they ordered, waffles, French Toast, peameal bacon, Eggs Benedict, boiled eggs, cereal, fruit, fresh-baked rolls, jams and jellies.

Remember, (they rationalized), we didn't really have dinner last night; and Jane and Rick (particularly), probably wouldn't have lunch. So in a way, this breakfast had to serve as _3_ meals!

By about 10:30 two room-service waiters wheeled in a couple trolleys laden with food, the hot dishes covered with stainless steel plate-covers. As Jane and Rick lounged on the sofa, Maura and Rob started uncovering dishes with delight. Before them was an assortment of plates and baskets filled with their sumptuous and appetizing selections. Panning back to look at the scene, with all 4 of them in their white terry-cloth hotel robes, they would have made a perfect picture for the hotel brochure, or web-site.

They easily worked out who would have what, as there was so very much to go around, and divided up some dishes to each have a taste of several items. They sat happily at the table in the kitchenette, sampling the variety, making cheerful small talk, with lots of '_mmm's_ in between; the flavours running from savoury to sweet, from the bland to the tart.

When they had finished eating, they took their coffee into the living room to ease into the day chatting about their afternoon plans. Reveling in their first opportunity to spend a languid moment in their shared living room, they indulgently varied from sitting to reclining, from being apart, to lolling against each other. And since none of them were completely naked under their robes, they weren't too worried about the robes gaping slightly open from time to time. They were relaxed and contented.

At one point Maura got up and went over to examine a Lawren Harris painting more closely. At other moments, Rick and Jane stood up and drifted over to the window to look out at the city coming alive in the sunny morning. Rob had his laptop open on the coffee table, and occasionally leaned toward it and stuck a few keys.

Addressing Maura and Jane, Rob said, "Do you girls play chess?"

They both answered that they did, but that over the time they'd known each other, they had not yet made the time to play that often.

"Have you ever played chess on a cube?" Rob then asked.

When both women said they hadn't, and their expressions indicated that they weren't even familiar with it, Rob motioned to his laptop. Maura moved to sit beside him, and Jane knelt down beside the sofa on Rob's other side, leaning in toward the screen. There was a black and white checkered cube suspended in mid-air with the chess pieces positioned on various squares. (The cube had the same number of squares as a flat board, just divided up on 6 sides.)

Not being in the middle of an actual game, Rob demonstrated random movement of the pieces, as they might progress through an actual match, on the six-sided board, that would rotate in 3 dimensions, according to where the pieces were moved. It was definitely one of those images that was such an odd twist on the way we're used to seeing something, that it was almost unsettling.

"I've heard of different versions of 3 dimensional chess being around for over a hundred years; multi-storied boards, and that kind of thing," Maura recalled. "But I'm not sure I've seen this cube version."

"It's really tricky!" Rick said. "Forces you to think not just forward and backward, but up and down as well."

"Kind of," Rob added, "not just along the 'x' axis, but along the 'y' as well. We're still getting the hang of it."

"Of course, it may take you girls a little while before you're good at it; good enough to play with us. After all, it requires the kind of spacial perception that men are so much better at than women." Rick said with a smirk.

Maura leaned back, and laughed; as Jane reached for a 'throw' cushion, and _threw _it at Rick, saying, _"Oh yeah?! We'll see!"_

Rick caught it, laughing.

Rob looked back at the laptop screen, laughing too, as he shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I'm certainly not gonna _go_ there!"

By now it had crept up to noon, and Jane said she wanted to do about 20 minutes in the gym; Maura quickly deciding to join her. Rick said he was going to do a quick run around the block, and persuaded Rob to come with him.

"Don't feel like it, but I know I should go." Rob mused. "Have to admit, I'm a bit sore after last night."

Both women mumbled in agreement.

Rob continued: "We're all athletic in our own way, but I think we tweaked a few body parts last night that haven't been touched in a while."

"_I thought that LLBFF of mine had already touched and tweaked me everywhere," _jokingly it crossed both women's minds.

And within about 20 minutes they were all leaving the suite together to squeeze in a few minutes of structured exercise.

* * *

When Maura and Jane got back to the suite, Rob and Rick had already returned, and were milling around between their room, the kitchen, and the living area

Immediately as she got back to the suite, Maura went into her and Jane's room and called Gretchen. After Gretchen revealed a bit more about the nature of the tomorrow's procedure, they made plans to meet at her office at St Theresa's at 10:30 the next morning. Maura got off the phone somewhat intrigued, yet still a bit puzzled. Gretchen had been a bit mysterious; saying that the procedure fell under the highly experimental, and somewhat controversial area of _cryogenics. _

And although Constance was not directly involved in this conversation, in addition to Maura's position as a state-side Chief ME, it was her relationship to Constance that prompted Gretchen to extend the _informal_ invitation. By the same token, for Maura, it was her mother's apparently high regard for Gretchen, that induced her to accept, based on such short acquaintance, and very little information.

However, knowing what she did on the subject of cryogenics, Maura could not help but be interested in exploring further, that shadowy realm between a body's physical death, and possible rebirth.

* * *

By 1:30, Jane and Rick were dressed and ready to set out for the Canadian Tire Motor Sports Park in Bowmanville, approximately 90 minutes drive away. They were both dressed similarly in a T-shirt, and light jacket. Jane wore jeans with sneakers; Rick, cargo pants and Topsiders.

Remembering the food left over from breakfast, Maura suggested that they take the couple of boiled eggs, some bread, bananas and grapes, in case they got hungry later on, and weren't anywhere near a restaurant. Although Jane thought it was probably a lot of unnecessary trouble, they packed it up and put it in a plastic bag.

From her sitting position on one of the bar stools, Maura reached up, cupped Jane's cheek, and pulled her down for an unabashed, lingering, _sighing,_ slightly open-mouthed kiss. Jane had reached the point where she was no longer at all self-conscious in front of the guys, and wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulder as she lovingly kissed her back.

Coming out of it, Maura smiled at Jane and Rick, saying, "OK, you two, have fun and don't get lost out there."

"See ya later.." Rob called from the living room

Maura collected the last few dishes and cups &amp; saucers, and stacked them on the room-service trolleys. She then drifted over to look out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"So what time are we meeting your mother at the ROM?" Rob asked from the sofa where he was perusing the Arts section of a weekend newspaper.

"She can't be there before 3. And the way we're going, neither can we," Maura observed, as the morning had quickly slipped away, and _early_ afternoon was fast becoming _mid. _But by 2:30 they were ready to go.

Maura wore an off-white summer dress with a red and aquamarine pattern, a light short-sleeved cardigan, and 'strappy' heeled sandals in the same colours. Rob wore navy blue casual pants, a light tan linen blazer, and a blue &amp; white short-sleeved shirt.

After looking each other over admiringly, Rob opened the door to the hallway, and stepped outside the suite. As Maura followed, he leaned back to pull the door closed, and she caught a delightful whiff of his minty sage fragrance. As they stepped into the elevator, Rob's hand briefly, innocently, and affectionately touched Maura's back.


	16. Sunday Afternoon Underway

Like the AGO, the Royal Ontario Museum (ROM) was within walking distance, reachable by the same route, but more than 15 minutes further away. Not wanting to risk being late, and keeping Constance waiting, Maura and Rob jumped in a cab. They pulled up in front of the museum entrance in just over 10 minutes.

The museum main building was a gargantuan Neo Romanesque building completed over 70 years ago, although the museum itself opened in March 1914. Located in the heart of the University of Toronto district, it is also Canada's largest field-research institution, with world-wide activities.

And in June 2007, the museum got a boldly modern new wing, designed by architect Daniel Libeskind, and known as The Crystal. In terms of architectural design this was another interesting juxtaposition of the strikingly modern against the antiquity of old stone; the 'organized chaos' of Deconstruction style.

The new wing, which now included the museum's main entrance was made up of 3 crystal-shaped, interlocking multi-story chunks finished in warm silver aluminum, positioned at odd angles that appear to be _growing_ out of the old building. Inset with irregularly shaped strips and patches of glass and window areas, it easily dominates the area for several blocks in every direction.

For anyone who appreciates modern abstract art, or architecture, it is at least a dazzling spectacle. However when it opened, it was a bit of a disappointment to those who felt it should be truer to the name 'Crystal', and be more glassy, transparent and reflective. Still, the shape and surface design is _so dynamic_, that though actually solid and stationary, it almost resembles like a giant kaleidoscope in motion.

* * *

Maura and Rob walked through the sliding glass doors, passing one of the boutique entrances on the right. They found themselves in a spacious lobby area; to the left a long admissions desk with about a dozen attendants seated behind it. In front of the desk, a snake-like queue progressed around the roped-off path. At the far end of this desk was a life-like mural of a dinosaur with its jaw wide open baring sharp teeth. On the wall opposite the reception desk was an extensive list of the museum's major donors.

Further in was a large area with a 3 story ceilings, with newly constructed white walls, and a couple more dinosaur murals. Some of the other walls in the area were the original cream coloured stone, inset with leaded windows and archway detailing. In some sections there were curved skylights.

In the distance, a concierge desk sat in front of a bright orange wall. The whole area was was light, airy, and minimally decorated. A huge _(naturally)_ dinosaur skeleton sat on 2 separate display-case pedestals, supporting it's front and hind legs, making it possible to walk underneath the skeleton. The display was lightly illuminated in pale purple.

The desks and the floors were a warm grey taupe, and the skeleton of a large prehistoric bird-like creature was suspended from the ceiling near the concierge desk. There were were a few seating areas with low leather sofas, situated at various spots. And aside from other wall murals depicting ancient warriors, there were more display cases with dinosaur skeletons, and other artifacts.

Adults and children mingled around, creating a steady hum of voices throughout the area. Every few minutes someone laughed, parents called to children, and outside sounds intermittently blared as the doors slid open and closed again. It was lively, but not crowded. Maura and Rob walked in as far as they could prior to purchasing tickets, and were able to take in the overall space, and to discern some of the galleries and displays on this level.

They were only standing there for about 5 minutes before Constance came through the door, spotted them, and smiled in bright anticipation. After greeting hugs and kisses, and a three-way debate as to who was buying the tickets, the winner, Maura, left Rob and Constance, as she joined the line to purchase them.

As Constance now looked around her to take it all in, she and Rob talked about last night. Rob told her about the place the 4 of them had gone dancing, and Constance talked about the party, how long it had gone on after they left, and other cheerful details. And apart from Betty and Don, Constance would be seeing a few of those people from the reception, again at dinner tonight.

Once more Rob expressed how much he was enjoying the weekend, thanked her again, and jokingly told her that she was in for a whopping room-service bill from this morning's breakfast.

Lightly tapping his arm in reprimand, she said, "You know you don't have to worry about that! Besides, you kids need your energy for all your exciting activities."

Maura returned with general admission tickets. It was now about 3:20, and the museum would be closing at 5:30. As they moved further in, (toward the centre with the huge dinosaur skeleton), they could see other galleries off in different directions. However, they all agreed that they would make their way to the Level 3 European Galleries where the Around 1914 exhibit was housed, as that was their priority.

"There's obviously lots to see here. We'll have to plan another visit in the future," Constance mused.

"Yes," Maura said, looking around her, as they made their way to the elevators. As they waited, she admired her mother's outfit, and stroked the sleeve of the light-weight hot pink leather jacket Constance wore draped over her shoulders. "This is nice." Maura said to Constance, who smiled at her daughter, then turned toward the elevator doors now opening.

* * *

Jane and Rick were quickly out of the downtown area as they took the Don Valley Parkway north to the 401 to take them east out of Toronto toward Bowmanville. The 401, in recent years also known as Highway of Heroes in honour of Canadian Servicemen and women, took them through the east-side suburb of Scarborough with its mixture of residential, commercial, and industrial areas.

They saw a few more familiar names on huge industrial buildings, passed through forests, and wide open land areas. Within about 20 minutes they were beyond the city limits, and were bypassing other small and medium-sized towns and districts.

They drove through at least one golf course, the Mclaughlin Bay Wildlife Reserve, and could sometimes see the Lake Ontario in the distance. By the time they turned north for the last 20 minutes of the trip they were well out in the country; green fields, a few well kept houses and gardens on their own, and clusters of trees rapidly getting leafier with each passing day.

They had set out without any debate as to who was driving, as Jane found she was more than happy to leave it to Rick. Pulling up to the entrance to Mosport, they could see that at this time the permanent gate was augmented by a small booth and a wooden barrier across the driveway. In addition to the officer in the booth, a 'uniform' stood on the other side of the gate. It was otherwise, a modest, and unassuming entrance.

The guard booth being on the driver-side, the officer addressed Rick first. "Sir, Ma'am, names please."

Under her breath, Jane muttered. "_'Ma'am'?.._Really?"

Hearing this, Rick turned briefly and grinned at her, before turning back to the officer. "Ahh, I'm not sure you'll have _my_ name, but she's Jane Rizzoli, and I'm Richard Hanegan.

The officer answered, "Got you both, and with you, three more names; a Constance Isles, Maura Isles and Robert Kyn-aston." Looking to see if there was another car behind them, he asked, "Will they be joining you as well?"

Rick answered that it was just going to be the two of them, and as the guard raised the barrier, he directed them to follow the signs saying 'O.P.P. Test'.

As they followed the road they could see that the park comprised 3 main track areas, over 8 kilometres in length, and laid out to divide up into multiple track configurations. One in particular, probably the longest of all, was an irregular rounded rectangular shape with several arteries.

Designed and built in the late 1950s, with it's first major racing event in the early 60s, this park hosts a variety of international competitions from NASCAR, to Formula One, to super bikes, stock cars, and even go-carts.

Mosport has even hosted music festivals. One of these was the 1970 Strawberry Fields International Carnival of Sight &amp; Sound; which even included some of the spectators going nude, or women topless, and people covering themselves in mud.

A few low buildings were scattered across the sparsely built-up property; one appeared to be a spectator look-out; a traditional 2-story building with a 4 story section that looked like it could be a parking garage. (They later learned that this building was the event centre.)

The whole park was surrounded by vacant land, fields, shrubs and forests. The tracks curved and twisted around large grassy areas, (with the tracks fenced off). When events were on, there were also multiple tents set up, portable buildings, and lots of parking for motor homes, and other vehicles. And because spectators could gather on the many mounds and embankments around the tracks, in effect, the park offered 'unlimited' seating.

But on this particular day, this spot that could be teaming with noise and crowds, was tranquil, and almost devoid of life.

On the track nearest the building where they were directed to check in, were 3 odd-looking vehicles. They were parked outside what appeared to be a service building, with about half a dozen people, some in coveralls milling around nearby.

As Rick looked around deciding where best to park, Jane stared at the strange looking cars. Two of them resembled small futuristic planes, and the 3rd looked like an elongated Smart car with tail wings, and rotor-blades above it.

Then it dawned on her! "My God, Rick! I'll bet those are flying cars!"

Rick looked over at the vehicles again, and almost before he had really come to a stop, Jane was out of the car! Rick switched off, got out, and followed her as she walked in the direction of the track. They stood staring at the unusual sight for a couple minutes; fascinated, even though the vehicles were just standing still.

After a few minutes, Rick nudged Jane, saying, "Let's go check in, find Janet."

* * *

They entered the small low building that had another of the signs saying 'OPP Test', and found themselves in a room with a seating area on one end, and a high reception desk at the other. Although they heard 2 muted voices coming from an adjoining area, there was no one in the front room as they entered, so they rang the bell sitting on the reception desk.

Seconds later, the voices quieted, and a woman, probably in her early 30s, came out to greet them. She was about average height, athletic looking, and attractive in a healthy girl-next-door kind of way. She wore a light coloured pant-suit, a collared shirt, and a pair of low heeled loafers. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

Though smiling, her tone was slightly more perfunctory, than cordial. "Yes, can I help you?"

Jane spoke up; "We're looking for a Janet..."

"Oh that's me. Janet McVie, Detective Constable, Durham Regional Police. And you are?.."

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, _actually, Detective_ Jane Rizzoli, and this is Richard Hanegan.

"Oh you're Paul Valeur's friends." Janet now said a little more warmly, as she put out her hand to shake theirs. "Nice to meet a fellow officer from.._Boston, is it?" _Jane nodded, then smiled.

After shaking Rick's hand, Janet glanced toward the outer door saying, "I understood that there might be a couple more of you coming out here today?"

Jane shook her head, _almost apologetically,_ saying that _the others _had other plans. Janet shrugged it off, her gesture indicating that it really didn't matter to her one way or the other.

She turned around, motioning for Jane and Rick to follow her into the meeting room.

Impatience getting the better of her, Jane asked Janet from behind, "Were those_ flying cars _we saw outside?!"

Janet looked back with a smile. "Yes they are!" Upon entering the meeting room they saw a man sitting at a large table. Janet continued. "And here's the guy who will tell you more about them."

He put down his pen, stood up, and greeted them with a shy closed-mouthed smile. He was as tall as Rick, about 40, chocolate complexioned with fine features, and short dark wavy hair. Although dressed in casual pants, sport-shirt, and Reeboks, his light-weight bomber-jacket had a police force insignia on the arm.

Janet began. "Marty, these are Paul Valeur's friends from Boston. You remember I told you they may be coming along today?"

Jane put out her hand, and both she and Rick introduced themselves before Janet supplied their names.

"And this is Staff Sargeant Martin Banik of the OPP, the Ontario Provincial Police." Janet completed the introduction.

As Staff Sargeant Banik sat back down he invited Jane and Rick to take a seat near his end of the table. After Jane and Rick said yes to an offer of coffee or tea, Janet brought 4 coffees to the table.

In the first few minutes, the four of them got better acquainted, particularly with each others professional specialties; Jane clarifying that she was a _homicide_ detective, with Rick adding that she was a _decorated_ officer! Rick told them that he owned a chain of paralegal offices, and although a law school graduate, not currently a practicing lawyer.

When asked how they know Paul Valeur, they shared the experience of flying up to Toronto on his private jet, and the conversations that led to their being here today. Martin explained that neither he nor Janet knew Paul personally; but that his main connection to the vehicle tests, was as one of the 2 main R&amp;D investors for one of the vehicles.

Martin explain that he was one of the OPP project managers assessing the viability of the prototypes for future implementation in the OPP fleets. And although Durham Region police were not as far advanced in their plans to add such vehicles, Janet was involved for other reasons, including the fact that Mosport is located in Durham Region, and therefore within her force's jurisdiction. Although Martin did most of the briefing, Janet jumped in whenever she had something to add.

In just these first few minutes of their acquaintance, Jane and Rick could tell that Janet didn't 'suffer fools gladly', although her overall demeanour reflected someone happy with her lot in life. She flashed her beautiful smile more often than not. Jane could almost imagine her smiling as she said, 'You're under arrest', and cheerfully read the 'arrest_ee_' his or her rights. (Jane could recall many times when she too had made an arrest with a big smile on _her_ face.)

Martin was a bit more reserved, and conveyed his part of the information in a more formal manner, compared with Janet's off-the-cuff remarks. He also used diagrams and charts, and played simulations on a laptop.

Despite the fact that half of what Martin was saying was not _that_ interesting, Jane and Rick hardly took their eyes off him, and could have listened to him for hours! He had movie-star looks, an anchor-man voice, and one of the most beautifully shaped, 'kissable' pair of lips Jane had seen on a man in quite a while. (And Rick was thinking the same thing.)

"So, even though there are 3 prototypes out there," Martin continued, "we are only working on one of them today. And, of course, it's the one Paul is financing. I gather he didn't go into detail about what kind of vehicle you were coming here to see today?"

Both Jane and Rick shook their heads, and told Martin he hadn't even _hinted_ at it!

"He plays his cards close to his chest." Martin said. "It's also rather ironic that you are seeing this vehicle here. The company that manufactures it is based _in Massachusetts."_

Martin went into a few more technical specs, future launch plans, a few observations about traffic integration, and other bits and pieces. But as easy as Martin was, on both the eyes and ears, by this point Jane and Rick were more than ready to _see_ something in action rather than just hear about it.

Janet interrupted. "'Skuse me, Marty. Did we get the inspection report?"

Martin leaned back in his chair, and shook his head saying, "Was promised an hour ago."

Even before the words were out of his mouth, Janet was reaching for the phone..."Steve! In here. Now!"

Jane leaned toward Martin with her brightest eyes, and most beguiling smile. _"I want to go up in it."_

In the few seconds it took for Martin to process Jane's request, she looked at Rick beside her. He looked as if he would like to ride a flying car as well, but he didn't speak up immediately.

Martin smiled in that way people do when they have to say 'no', and started shaking his head.

Just then a slovenly guy, perhaps in his 20s, dressed in coveralls, came idly through the door with a few stapled sheets of paper, which he threw on the table toward Janet.

She glared at him. "'Bout time you dragged your ass in here with this! Is it ready?"

"Yeah, think so." He replied lackadaisically.

"You _think_ so?" Janet repeated sarcastically. "When will you be _sure?"_

After glancing at the pages she had just received, and looking at Steve suspiciously, Janet picked up the phone again. "Peter? Hi. Need you to check the circuits in the PVX. I can't really trust the report I have in my hands...I would say a stage B... It's 4 now. We have an hour to wrap this up...OK. Thanks, Pete."

After telling Steve to get back out and help Peter do another safety check on the vehicle, she answered Martin.

"Sorry, Marty. What were you asking?"

"Jane wants to go up." Martin told her. (Even though the final decision was his, he valued her opinion.)

Janet heaved a sigh, and started to shake _her_ head. "She'd have to sign a release, of course." Janet said, although she continued to shake her head.

"Sorry, don't mean to talk about you as though you're not here," she said to Jane.

To Martin she continued: "I suppose there's really no reason why _not."_ Looking back at Jane, "The pilot will explain a few more things before you take off, but I don't _really_ I see a problem."

Martin opened his briefcase, and pulled out a single printed page. "Pursuant to article 83b of the Vehicle Testing and Operation Procedures Code, as non-OPP. force personnel, or designated test operator, you'll need to sign this release, exempting us from any responsibility in the event of your injury, _or heaven forbid,_ your..death."

As he handed Jane the document, her eyes opened wide with the gravity of what Martin was saying. She read the page more carefully, and when she was finished, he motioned for her to hand it back to him.

He then filled in a few spaces on the form, copying Jane's name from the driver's licence he had requested earlier, then continued in a lighter tone. "Naturally, Jane_,_ we don't anticipate any problems. This release is just a formality, but a _necessary_ one."

He then slid the document back across the table, placed a pen on top, and waited. Jane hesitated for only a few seconds before she picked up the pen, and signed the form. Martin then took it out to the reception desk to make a photocopy.

Finally Rick decided, _'speak now or forever hold my peace'!_ He asked Janet. "If I sign a release too, can I go..too?"

"Sorry, Rick. Can't do it. It's a bit..irregular even letting Jane," she answered firmly. "We're only even able to let her do it because.. technically, she _is_ ..a police officer. And you can't take that camera out there."

As Janet was saying this to Rick, Martin came back in and handed Jane her copy of the release. Right away he picked up the phone to tell Peter he had a passenger. Since it was now a done deal, Martin sought to assure Peter that he had ID confirmation that she was a police officer, not a civilian; also adding that he understood that she'd been decorated for bravery.

Rick meanwhile, was no longer even _trying_ to hide his displeasure. Along with Jane he nagged, and negotiated with Janet and Martin a little more, (regarding the camera). Eventually, they relented, _with conditions._ Rick was only allowed to photograph or film from a distance, and not take any pictures of the vehicle engines or controls. Although Rick promised to comply, Janet still produced a confidentiality form for him to sign.

Over the last several minutes, the atmosphere in the room had gotten decidedly heavy, and it was reflected in Jane's and Rick's faces as they signed their respective documents!

"Don't look so gloomy." Janet said, flashing that smile. Then addressing them in turn, "You're a police officer. You're a lawyer. You know, _paperwork is our friend..._or at least our 'fre-nemy'," she joked, attempting to lighten their mood.

"Yes", _Jane thought._ "I could definitely see her snapping on the cuffs, as she reassured the 'perp' with a smile._ 'Don't worry. _We have a nice comfy jail cell waiting for you.'"

"Speaking of paperwork," Janet continued. "Jane, would you be willing to fill out an informal questionnaire after you land? Being a cop yourself, your feedback could be useful." Jane said that would be fine.

Since it was now time to progress to the next stage of this little outing, Martin said he'd see them later, and Janet walked them back to the reception area. Denys, the wiry, energetic head-mechanic greeted them just outside the door of the building, to take them over to the cars.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jane was glad to get out of the office, and away from these two fellow 'badges' with all their documentation and regulations. Momentarily a bit irritated, she inwardly bitched, _"First they make me sign a release, and then they're going to pick my brain after?"_

Then she thought of how much had transpired in the hour or so since she and Rick had driven through those gates, hardly expecting even just to be _watching_ something so out of the ordinary! Martin and Janet could easily have refused to let her go up. Now, walking out toward the exotic machines, she realized just how excited, and lucky she was, to be going up in a flying car..or was it a driving-plane?

* * *

(Have made a correction about the type of skeleton suspended from the lobby ceiling.)

**(Sorry about the delay in posting next installments. Next 2 chapters by last week of June.) **

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	17. Designs of the Future - Part 1

**Sorry about this long delay in updating. I've been very busy. Hope you continue to enjoy this very spread out weekend.**

* * *

Maura, Constance and Rob stepped off the elevator, and as other stand-alone display cases caught their eyes, they found their way to the area where the Around 1914 exhibit was laid out. There were housewares, furniture and furnishings, and artwork. The area was lively with the movement, and chatter of about 20 people exploring the exhibit individually, and in little groups.

As the displays came into view, they drifted apart to home in on the one they each thought to start with.

"Oh, look at that!" Rob said, delighted. "That Mackintosh chair; my grand aunt in Sunderland, in the UK, has a pair very similar..originals too!"

Both women smiled at Rob's almost boyish excitement, and changed direction to follow him over to the chair. The two women forgetting where they had first been heading, walked with Rob to another couple displays. As their eyes skimmed the captions on each, often making reference to their period, all three of them recalled it as one of those major transitions in recent history.

"A fascinating time! So much of what we know as modern life began here." Maura said enthusiastically.

Constance took a deep breath, and breathed out as she recalled: "This of course was the same year the war broke out, the _first_ world war; and until the _next_ _one,_ it was of course, just known as _The Great War. _So much changed, certainly in England, and other western nations, among the classes, for women, their choices.."

Maura nodded, and continued along the same lines: "It was the beginning of the end of those high-maintenance houses of the aristocracy, with all their servants, and rigid traditions around class-structure, and roles in society. All this entertainingly chronicled in TV shows like Upstairs Downstairs and Downton Abbey." She finished with a brief laugh.

"In my opinion, it was also bringing to a close, a particularly arrogant period..." Constance began.

Rob interrupted with an example: "Yes it was an age that built an _unsinkable_ ocean liner! Sorry I interrupted you, Constance."

Constance shook her head to show him she didn't mind, and Rob continued. "To be fair, I've seen it portrayed in at least one drama, that the designer of the Titanic himself, only called it 'unsinkable _in theory'_. But then, as now, all it took was a couple of newspaper articles quoting that catchy term, and people repeating it, and it went 'viral' in the context of the time."

"Right!" Maura continued the thought. "In no time at all, a _theory_ of 'un-sinkability' had become a _guarantee!"_

Maura continued: "Yet there were those visionaries who could imagine what the coming 100 years would bring. Charles Holland Duell, commissioner in the US Patent &amp; Trademark office said, in 1902, and I'm _only paraphrasing.."_

"No! We want you to quote him exactly!" Rob and Constance jokingly interrupted, almost in unison.

He said," Maura continued stifling a laugh as she rolled her eyes at them, "Many of the inventions of the past will seem almost insignificant, compared with the ones in the coming century. He was about 50 in 1902, and he said he wished he could live his life over again to see what we were 'on the threshold' of..or something like that"

Constance and Rob nodded in appreciation, and the three of them looked around them, marveling at how brilliantly creative and visionary, mankind could be; and yet knowing how utterly short-sighted as well. So they continued, relishing this intriguing look into this past, as the objects on display together with their stories, revealed how their creators looked into the future.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mosport: over the last several minutes as Jane and Rick had been discussing things with Janet and Martin, Jane had been so wrapped up in her own experience that she hardly spared a thought for her companion. Although she had grown fond enough of Rick, they weren't _close,_ so his feelings were not uppermost in her mind at any given time. And she was after all, _Jane;_ a little prone to self-centredness.

But a few minutes before they were ready to 'take-off', Jane did think of Rick. She moved over to where he was standing, and briefly touched his hand, saying, "I really appreciate you coming with me today. I'm really enjoying your company, and I think even _I_ would have felt a little intimidated with those two in there, if you hadn't been beside me."

He smiled back at her. She continued. "Hey, I prob'ly wouldn't even have come all the way out here today, if you hadn't wanted come with me. Hell, I didn't know they'd be _flying _cars!"

He laughed, and shyly acknowledged her by taking her hand for a few seconds, smiling, and saying he was glad he had come too.

"I'm sorry, by the way, that I couldn't come up with any alternatives to that stuff with release agreement. Believe me, I tried to think of some legal loop-hole, but there really wasn't one; certainly not given the time we had to explore and negotiate." Rick felt the need to share.

Jane nodded her understanding and appreciation. She looked briefly into his eyes, smiling, as she lightly tapped his upper arm. "I'm sure you'll get to ride one of these things sometime real soon. Take lots of pictures.. _from afar,"_ she added sarcastically, "and I'll tell you all about it after."

Rick moved his hand briefly down her back, as he wished her a fun ride, and they turned to look again in the direction of the car.

The Valcraft PVX was a 4-seat vehicle with a left front driver-seat like a normal car. It was shaped like a small 2-door compact with 4 wheels, but there the similarity ended. At the back where a car might have a hatch-back cargo area, this one had a propeller shaft. It had wings with smaller propellers on each side, that folded in neatly when the car was in driving mode.

Peter, and Denys were going over a few last-minute details, and examining the vehicle in specific places. As their hands roamed over it in admiration, the conversation finally trailed off into generalities, and ended.

Opening the right front passenger door, Peter smiled, and motioned for Jane to get in. She settled in the comfortable bucket-seat, and stretched out her legs in ample leg-room. Inside was more spacious, and higher ceilinged than it appeared from the outside. Jane easily figured out how to fasten the seat-belt that came down over each shoulder, and joined in the middle with the portion that went around her hips. Although the passenger side had no steering apparatus of any kind, there was a padded grip-handle protruding from the dashboard, wide enough for two hands.

Peter went around to the left driver-seat, and strapped himself in. He turned a sturdy laser-cut key, pushed a button, and flicked 3 switches The engine started, the wings unfolded on both sides, and the propeller blades folded out, and started spinning at the end of the shafts now pointing forward. It all had a powerful, but soothing hum, and they could feel a slight, even vibration under their seats, and all around them.

Then Peter turned a rectangular knob vertical, and the shaft with its whirring propellers, now spinning fast enough to be almost invisible, tilted into an upright position. He then pulled back slowly on a gear-shift between the seats and the car started to lift off the ground, much like a helicopter. This was not an unfamiliar sensation to Jane, as she had flown in a helicopter a couple of times before.

Still, it all took her breath away! It had already been a diverting couple days; her senses had been indulged, her horizons expanded. She had enjoyed a taste of 'the good life', and had spent some gloriously beautiful moments with Maura.

But it was at _this moment_ that she was truly glad she had come! She felt more alive, and like herself than she had in _almost_ anything else she'd done this weekend. And even though at home, engaged in her work, and her life in general she usually felt like 'herself', doing something like this, she was the _cooler, _more exciting, major-league, version of _herself!_

Reaching their cruising altitude, Peter turned the knob to tilt the side propellers back to a forward-facing position, and the blades tucked in to rotate close to the shaft for forward cruising motion. And although he didn't voice his concern out loud, as the propeller shaft tilted down he had heard an unfamiliar scraping sound, followed by a light "thunk".

Flying in the Valcraft PVX felt like something between traveling in a car, small plane, and helicopter; elements of each. They confined their 'flight' to the area over the Mosport compound, at a height that remained constant.

There was an aspect to this that was itself was unique, and definitely new to Jane. Having not flown in a small plane before, and especially something so low to the ground, but still_ up in the air,_ she looked out like a kid on an amusement-park ride, Although not screaming out loud, she squealed on the inside! The only way it could be better, she thought, would be if _I was flying it myself!_

And there was other way it could be better.. _I wish Maura was here! Enjoying this, not scared or anything, but_ _having a big thrill_ _doing it, like I am! I know there's a part of her that would...love experiences like this. Life's too short not to share as much as I can with her! Maybe I can start with little activities, get her into things gradually, and work up to the bigger thrills! Doing things like this with her next to me,_ _it'd be almost..._

As Jane finished her musing, she unconsciously said, barely aloud: ".._better than sex.."_

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked, thinking Jane was speaking to him. "What d'ya say?" Then realizing, he laughed, and said, _"Yes it is! _Or at least _as good as.."_

Peter speaking had jolted Jane back to present. "I guess I said that in my 'out-loud' voice", she joked back. Then her mind quickly made the connection between sex and flying, and she smiled to herself as she thought of Maura, and her own recent, crazy induction to that exclusive 'club'.

"So, as you may have determined, so far we can only change altitude by re-engaging the up-right rotors. Once they're in forward or cruising mode, we can only turn left and right." Peter explained, then continued.

"There is another mechanism they're working on to smoothly reduce altitude by tilting the car forward-down in cruising mode, in the same way a plane can tilt it's nose down to go lower. It would allow for a little more of the dipping and diving that one can do in a helicopter or small plane.

"For instance, in our line of work, in pursuit of a vehicle on the ground, it would be more efficient to move forward while decreasing altitude, rather than having to make them separate movements. So for police business, they still have a few major modifications to implement."

Jane nodded thoughtfully, considering scenarios based on the technology she was seeing, and the possibilities Peter suggested. Despite his carefree tone, she detected a slight tenseness in his manner. They were circling the park, and immediate area approximately 8 stories high, and so far had been in the air for approximately 10 minutes.

"So this thing works off an electric charge like electric cars do?" Jane asked.

"It does." Peter answered, and continued: "Depending on proportions roughly speaking, this one, just a prototype of course, is a 1 to 1 charge to running ratio. Meaning that it charged for approximately 40 minutes, so we should be able to drive for 10 minutes, but only fly for about _20 _minutes,_ not 30._ Or we could _just drive_ for 40 minutes. And whether on the ground or in the air, the speed we're traveling is also a factor. Understand?"

Jane nodded, and said "Yes, I get it." as she studied the dashboard a little more closely, seeing that they were flying at only 70km/hour.

"Those proportions are some of the things we're testing today and over the next few days. This read-out," (pointing to the dashboard), "tells us how much driving or air time we have left. So as you see, we have about 7 minutes flying left, so, we should take her down soon."

Again Jane nodded, the whole experience having left her uncharacteristically speechless!

Then suddenly Peter's tone went from cheerful and confident...to serious and uncertain! _"Oh damn!_ _Was afraid something...What the hell's going on here?" _He said, turning the rectangular knob back and forth a couple times, as he craned his neck to look out at the wing propeller shafts.

"_What?! _What_ is _going on?" Jane echoed the concern in Peter's voice.

"The propellers won't go back into upright mode so we can land. I don't think.. there's anything wrong with the control circuitry. Apart from the strange sound it's making, something seems to be jamming the actual propeller mechanism." Peter said, voicing his thoughts as they came to him.

"Wha.., what should we..do?" Jane asked, not yet sure how serious this was.

"I don't know, exactly. Like I said, I don't think this is an _electronic_ problem. This is a mechanical jam..requiring a very _hands-on_ solution! I...I may need to reach out there, and somehow and jiggle the propeller shaft. ..._Yes, you heard me right!"_

"My God, Peter! That sounds.._really dangerous!"_

"Yes, I know. I won't get any part of me close enough to touch the actual propellers. There's a telescopic tool in the back that I'll use. Who knows how effective that'll be, but it's _all I got. _

"But Jane, _you haven't heard the best part! _While I'm hanging out the window poking the propeller shaft, I need _you_ to take the controls." Jane processed all this feeling strangely _excited rather than scared. _Also thinking,_ "Be careful what I wish for?"_

Then Peter quickly activated his Bluetooth headset, and informed Denys, (the head mechanic), of this latest development. After quickly consulting the safety checklist he had re-done just before take-off, Denys reluctantly told Peter he had no alternate suggestions. However he was immediately calling emergency services, and arranging for a mid-air helicopter rescue, but was concerned a helicopter could take another 10 minutes to arrive.

Meanwhile all Jane and Peter could do with the car was to keep circling.

"Alright, Jane, listen carefully." Peter continued, while Denys stayed on the line. "There's not much room to do it, but we have to change places, without losing control of the car. The auto-pilot isn't working yet. But don't worry, this is almost as simple as just driving a car."

He couldn't help a nervous laugh as he continued, "Except it's a car _that's_ _flying! _Just keep doing what I was doing..I know you were watching. Just keep us circling the park. Once I, hopefully, get the propellers back upright, landing will be a cinch.

"OK," he instructed, "now undo your seat belt." (Jane did so.)

"Right. Now undo mine for me, and..well..the best way would be for you to slide over onto my lap."

"_Seriously?"_ Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

"_Seriously,_ Jane! Right now, please!" Peter said, despite the urgency, knowing how crazy the suggestion sounded.

"And once you've taken the wheel, I'll slide out from under you, and go over to the passenger-side window to do what I have to."

* * *

Back on the ground, Janet and Martin had now come outside, and were by the tent where the other 2 flying cars were parked; (where Jane and Peter had lifted off). Along with Rick, and the others, they were fully aware of the drama unfolding in the air above them. Rick was also taking a video of the circling car, which now included Peter jabbing at the right propeller shaft with some kind of pole. And yes, they all realized _who_ was now flying the car!

Looking around, Janet saw Steve observing from a distance. With a threatening expression she said, _"So help me!_ If you had anything to do with this..." She then returned her gaze to the car above.

More than once, Rick had his free, (non camera) hand reaching for his phone to call Rob to bring him, and the others up to speed on what was happening. But each time he decided that there was no point in alarming them, when there was absolutely nothing they could do from where they were. On this trip, Jane had not brought a phone, (although Maura, and both guys had).

Oddly, although the situation was tense at the moment, Rick had a gut feeling that everything would be OK.

* * *

**(Next chapter already written. Just doing minor revisions, and should post it by tomorrow.) THANKS for reading!**


	18. Designs of the Future - Part 2

As is _always_ the case, art, culture and beauty coexists in the world with brutality, suffering, and ugliness. Maura, Rob and Constance drifted from one display to another lost in the beauty and innovation of the art world of 100 years ago. They took the time to look carefully and read all the details.

The First World War, muddy and bloody engulfed Europe, and parts of the Far East in the furthest reaching single conflict in history. And at the same time, western culture was starting to feel the freedom of a more casual, inclusive way of living, and of managing society. The modern amenities, and cultural variety that had taken root in the last century took a giant step forward with the new post-war perspective in the late teens of the 2oth century.

Maura was relaxed and contented. The ROM was a delightfully eclectic mix of interior design and architectural detail. It was tranquil, yet stimulating, and the very air was fresh and energizing. She was also viewing beautiful pieces with intriguing stories.

She couldn't help losing herself in the thought: _Oh, I so wish I could share more things like this with Jane; wish she could learn to appreciate some of the uplifting creations and pursuits that give me such pleasure and joy. There must be a part of her, a part of her soul I can unlock...I doubt I'll be able to talk her into it in any of the usual ways. I have to entice her somehow; bring all my powers of seduction to bear, and then some! There must be something..._

Constance walked up to Maura, noticed her expression, and slowly slipped her arm through Maura's as she leaned gently into her shoulder. "You're miles away."

"Oh, Mother...Yes. I was just...wishing Jane was here." Maura couldn't help laughing to herself at her far-fetched fantasy.

Constance smiled and briefly rested her hand over Maura's, as they both returned their attention to admiring the vibrant cloisonne floral designs in the plates in front of them. The colourfully illuminated shade of a Tiffany Lamp in a nearby display caught Maura's eye, and she started toward it. Constance gradually loosened her hold on Maura's arm, but still maintained contact as she followed.

As they studied the intricate stained glass design, Constance softly asked. "Are the two of you..romantically involved?" (Only asking to confirm what she already believed.)

And although the question took Maura a bit by surprise, it was the suddenness of it, rather than the enquiry itself.

"Yes, Mother, we definitely are!" Maura replied, surprised at how strong, and free she felt to say it. "Are you shocked, upset?"

"No! _Neither actually."_ Constance laughed briefly, incredulously. "Your father and I have never tried to dictate whom you see, or associate with..or were to marry. You've always shown such good judgement of your own, darling. Even when that meant being_ alone." _

At this praise of her _good judgement,_ Maura thought how _generous_ it was for her mother to still see her that way.

Despite debating at the time whether she should even tell her mother about it, the day after Dennis Rockmond held a knife to her throat, and very nearly pulled her down an elevator shaft, Maura had assured Constance that she was OK, and that it was not necessary for her to drop everything and fly to Boston. Ever cool and composed, Constance had, with polite urgency, still excused herself from an installation in progress, and returned to her San Francisco hotel for the afternoon and evening. There she allowed herself a _mini_ nervous-breakdown, during which she almost single-handedly emptied a bottle of Scotch.

After Maura was cleared of her murder charge, (the frame-up set in motion by smooth-talking con artist, Brad Adams), she had again felt the need to eventually spill the details to her mother. And although Maura again convinced her it was not necessary to interrupt her holiday, Constance immediately began to consider the logistics of getting herself off a cruise ship in Antarctica, and onto a plane up to Boston. (Since then, occasionally in some far-away location, Constance would sometimes feel a twinge of unfinished business with Angela, concerning a certain _video!)_

Now Maura took a deep breath and exhaled, letting her head fall for a few seconds on her mother's shoulder. Then she looked up, and smiled. "Thank you, Mother, for being...so supportive."

Constance met Maura's eyes, shook her head, and gave a short _'why wouldn't I?' _kind-of-laugh. After a few minutes, she continued. "I think I've..realized..over the years that your love affairs included women. And I have grown to like Jane, very much."

A little more emotionally, Constance added, "She's so very protective of you, dear. She's declared it, and demonstrated it!" Reaching down to stroke Maura's hand with a couple of fingers, "I truly hope you'll both continue as happy as you've seemed this weekend." Her other hand cupped Maura's cheek briefly before pulling it to her own.

As they moved to another part of the exhibit, Constance looked reflective, and smiled briefly. Following her gaze, Maura realized that she was looking at Rob on the other side of the room.

Then looking back at the display case in front of them, Constance said, almost to herself, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall of your suite, traveling with those two delightful fellows. I suspect they're _flexible_ enough to be quite..solicitous.._in every respect." _

"Mother,_ whatever can you mean?" _Maura asked, belatedly realizing she didn't really want an answer!

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm being inappropriate. But darling, nothing much shocks me! Besides, you're forgetting that your mother belongs to the generation that started the sexual revolution."

This conversation was getting to be too much, _even for Maura_. Did her mother always have such racy opinions, or was this something new? Then again, Maura thought, _everything considered,_ I should be thankful she's not a prude instead!

However, in an effort to wrap up, and close the subject, she now more _seriously_ said, "Mother, I..I think you would be.._disappointed._ We've all been very..._very_.._ahhhm_...keeping to ourselves, our separate rooms.._a-and such." _(Words true _enough_ to prevent an outbreak of hives.)

Constance patted Maura's hand one more time. "Whatever you say, dear."

Rob was now walking back toward them. Maura was relieved.

* * *

Continuing to cruise over Mosport, the car's power indicator was now counting down from 4 minutes. What if they hadn't found a way to put down before the time ran out, Jane wondered, would the car just drop to the ground? Suddenly it tilted significantly on it's left side. Jane gasped!

"I got it!" Peter lowered himself back through the window, and into his seat. He strapped himself in immediately to keep from bouncing around, or falling against Jane. "But only one propeller shaft is back upright. We'll have to _make do_ with that."

"You mean _land _with it?" Jane clarified, oddly amused by Peter's expression _'make do'_, as though he was talking about a recipe substitution, rather than a life and death situation.

Peter clarified: "Yes. We'll do it together. Your racing lessons have made you more capable than the average driver in this situation. We're going to start taking her down now."

Anchoring himself more firmly with his right leg around his seat, Peter reached for the gear-shift, and slowly moved it forward. Jane's eyes flitted a couple times between the Peter's hand on the gear, and her flight path in front. The car continued it's forward motion, as it jerkily dropped a few metres.

"Oh my God!" Jane couldn't help whispering. This was not like mere 'turbulence'. This was falling!

On the bright side, because the left propeller was still moving them forward, while the right allowed for decreasing altitude, it had inadvertently created a situation in which they might be able to land in the plane-like way they had previously discussed.

"We might as well let down the wheels now. This is as good a time as any.." Peter flicked the appropriate switch.

"Now, I'm going to keep decreasing our altitude gradually, as 'gradually' as this situation allows. We need to head for as large a clearing as possible and preferably grass rather than asphalt. Over there!" He said pointing it out.

"We'll have to time a few things as perfectly as possible. As we get closer to the ground we'll decrease our forward speed, but as we do that we'll also fall faster. And, of course we're on our side, so we'll hit the ground, I mean we'll _touch down,_ still moving forward at some speed, and maybe on just the two left-side wheels for a few seconds.

"And since I can't get the wings to fold in, the left one will probably break off."

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. Peter looked at her, sensing her deep apprehension, but trusting that she had what it would take to do her part.

Meanwhile as Jane sat, uncomfortably, practically lying on her side in her seat against her door, her vision blurred from time to time as she tried to keep the tilted landscape in focus. Her conflicting emotions fired rapidly; excitement, fear, adrenalin, numbness, confusion, _guilt. _Silently, she prayed intermittently too..

"Maura! Oh God, Maura!" Her voice in her head kept repeating the name as if it had the power to change what was happening. Then she told herself resolutely, "Don't panic! Keep cool! You know what to do. It's going to be OK._"_

Although they weren't falling out of the sky from too great a height, their decent was jerky enough for Jane to come to the sickening conclusion, (no matter how much she pushed it to the back of her mind), that if they hit the ground too hard, they would at least be injured, how badly, who knows. At one point the car dropped the equivalent of about 2 stories! It was a jolt to Peter, but Jane felt like she'd left her stomach behind!

Scenes from her present life flashed chaotically through Jane's head, with Maura's lovely face serenely outshining all other images. And although not exactly in the mood for levity, she mused to herself, "If crashing _this_ thing doesn't kill me, once Maura hears about this, _she_ _will!"_

By now, with about 1 minute of flying power left, they were over an open space where they hoped to land, and were still about 6 metres off the ground.

Managing to bring those errant thoughts and emotions under control, taking another deep breath, and grasping the steering wheel more firmly, Jane finally said, "Don't worry, Peter._ I got this!"_

The spectators on the ground had their kept eyes glued to this bizarre air show, and had experienced their own breathless moments of silent, frantic prayers too; while continuously 'racking their brains' for practical actions to take.

"OK, I'm now going to push the landing gear-shift forward to take us all the way down." Peter said, (as much to himself as to Jane). And within 25 seconds, the car was close enough to the ground to break off the left wing and leave it in pieces behind them. Immediately after they felt the car tires hit the ground with a hard 'thud' and a slight bounce; and as Peter predicted, lopsided on just the left wheels.

Peter quickly undid his seat belt in an effort to shift his weight further to the far right side of the car, but not before it drove a few metres through the field...on the two left side wheels! He reached to switch off the propeller to prevent any more forward motion. By this time Jane was also applying the wheel brakes. And although she didn't quite know why she'd thought to do it, she'd had the foresight to roll up her window while they were still in the air, and it now shielded her from the splintering debris from the landing.

As it gradually slowed down, the car continued tipping onto the left, and finally skidded to a stop on its side.

* * *

Seeing this disastrous landing through his lens, Rick dropped his camera in disbelief; (although it still hung around his neck, the lens was now pointing down and taking jerky video footage of his shoes and the ground around them).

By the time he was aware of their presence, 2 ambulances were already speeding across the field toward the car. Rick really wasn't sure if he should also be running out there to _do something! _He stood stunned, his eyes worried and watery, fixed on the scene, forgetting to breathe consciously for almost minutes at a stretch, his hands moving up and down, his fists opening and closing.

Eventually he looked down and noticed the red recording light of his camera. Knowing his instincts for discretion would never make him a famous photojournalist or successful paparazzo, he shut _off_ recording. But in order to better see what was going on in the distance with the downed car, he put the camera back up to his eye to look through the telephoto lens.

His intentions forming in his mind, Rick took the camera from around his neck, and rested it on a folding table nearby. Now certain he should be doing something more helpful than just watching, he suddenly he started walking in the direction of the wreckage. Then he broke into a sprint across the track, and over the field to where the car had come to a stop.

Janet who had been standing nearby, turned to stop him, even though he was already well beyond her reach. She called out. "_Rick!_ _Rick! Ri-ick! _You shouldn't go..out there!" But he was wasn't hearing her.

When she started moving to go after him, Martin grabbed her arm, suggesting, "It's OK, let him go. There's no more danger, and if he's in the way, the medics will tell him. Besides she might be a little less traumatized if she sees..a familiar face. He can hold her hand, and you know, be comforting. Once they're out of the vehicle, _we_ will go, and investigate further."

As he got closer to the wreckage, now partially obscured by an EMS vehicle, 2 gurneys, the paramedics, and the rescue technicians now cutting the vehicle open, Rick slowed his sprint to a cautious, but deliberate stride.

Two of the paramedics were hovering behind the technicians, who were using fibreglass and aluminum cutting tools to cut the vehicle open, and pry away parts of the interior that had Jane and Peter trapped. Even from a few paces back, Rick could see with relief that both of them were conscious, and able to communicate with their rescuers. Also in the fragments of conversation Rick could hear, it was apparent that neither of them had suffered any serious injury.

He circled the scene to get where Jane could look up and see him. Gesturing to her his hands clasped against his chin, he met her eyes, and smiled reassuringly at her; her facial expressions showing aftershock, mixed with relief, mixed with discomfort.

Finally the technicians lifted away the front of the vehicle, and pried away other mangled pieces of car interior. As the right side of the vehicle sat above left, as soon as that section came off, Peter jumped to the ground, stretched briefly, dusting himself off. He immediately turned back to see two paramedics doing a quick examination of Jane, as they manoeuvred her out, and onto her feet.

As they tried helping her onto a gurney, she protested, also stretching, shaking out her limbs, and stamping as she dusted herself off, saying she was fine! Then she suddenly felt dizzy, staggered sideways a couple steps, and at the moment that Jane knew herself that she had lost her balance and was going down, Rick had his arm around her waist pulling her back up.

"OK, young lady, you're getting up on that gurney with no more arguments!" Rick said, in his relief, half amused as the medics assisted her up.

"I not going to the hospital!" Jane said defiantly, as another paramedic came over and introduced herself. She spoke soothingly, and started checking Jane's vital signs.

Although not lying down, Peter was sitting on a gurney a few feet away while a medic examined him, _but with a lot less argument._

After a few more minutes of fidgeting, and impatience, the medic finally spoke up. "Jane, I'm sure it won't be necessary to take you to the hospital, but you do need to lie still for a few minutes while I check you over. If you don't I'll be forced to restrain you." The medic continued her examination, really more amused than hindered, by Jane and the circumstances in general.

"Seriously?! _Restrain me?!" _

Closing up her bag, and taking her stethoscope out of her ears, the medic said, "Alright, Jane I see no indications of serious, or internal injuries. But you do need to rest for at least another 15, 20 minutes while your system recovers from the shock. If you notice any pain, discomfort, or dizziness over the next 24 hours, contact a doctor, or go to emergency."

Rick jumped in: "Actually she's traveling with a doctor."

"Oh are _you_ a doctor?" The medic asked.

"No, a lawyer. I mean someone else." Rick answered, realizing that she wasn't waiting around for clarification. She smiled, and got into the front passenger seat of one of the EMS vehicles; while Jane was loaded into the other, Rick jumping in after her.

They drove the short distance back to the building where they originally met Janet and Martin. After Jane was settled comfortably in a chair in the reception area, Janet came over and sat next to her. She briefly placed her hand over Jane's as she said with concern, "So, you sure you're OK?"

Jane looked back at her, nodding that she was. Their eyes locked for a few seconds as they _silently_ had a conversation:

Janet: _"I'm so sorry this happened!"_

Jane: _"Does that mean you'll tear up my release form?"_

Janet: _"You know, it really isn't in my power to do that." _

Jane: _"Even if you did, I wouldn't sue. I'm not a litigious person."_

Janet: _"I'm sure you're not, but I still can't revoke it, nor would I try to convince Martin to do it."_

Jane: _"Honestly, that was one of the most exciting things I've ever done!"_

Janet: _"I'll bet it was!" _

Having gone back over to retrieve his camera from the mechanic's tent, Rick now came back into the building, and knelt in front of Jane's chair, rubbing her knees as he looked over her a couple times, and into her face. As he did, Jane said "I'm really OK, people, but would love a drink of water."

Janet jumped up, and as she turned to go and get it, she looked back saying, "Would like something else? We don't have much, the place isn't really open. Perhaps some green tea?"

Although not a typical beverage of choice, Jane agreed to it. Then Rick fetched the food from the car. Having sat in the warm car for over an hour, some of it wasn't very appetizing, but Jane munched on a few grapes. After bringing the tea, Janet went back out to see how the vehicle wreckage examination was going.

After a few sips, Jane turned to Rick. "Did you call them?"

"No, not yet. I thought I'd wait until I knew everything was..fine."

Jane was lost in thought: "Would it be better for Maura to hear about all this on the phone, and get mad from afar..even if she got mad _again_ in person? Or would it be better to tell her when they got back to Toronto, and that way, at least Maura would only get mad _once?_

What would Maura want? Jane pondered; and knew that Maura would want to know sooner rather than later. Rick pulled out his phone and speed-dialed Rob.

* * *

The Valcraft PVX is loosely based on the actual prototype of the Terrafugia TF-X. In borrowing this technology for my story, I mean no implication against the technological soundness of the TF-X. (This will be even more evident in the following chapter.)

* * *

**Next chapter by tomorrow. THANKS for reading!**


	19. Life and Love Can Be a Minefield

Having had their fill of the Around 1914 exhibit, Maura, Rob &amp; Constance had looked in on a few other areas, including Art Deco. Historically Art Deco would have closely followed the previous era very closely, and the design had a similar look and feel, and they were in the mood for it.

They'd been mostly on their feet around the museum for about 90 minutes, and even before Constance showed any signs of leg pain or fatigue, they all agreed that they would like to find a coffee shop or restaurant where they could sit, relax and sip on something. (By this time the ROM cafe was closed.)

This led them out of the museum, and east along the strip of Bloor Street with downtown's highest concentration of luxury and speciality boutiques: Louis Vuitton, Mont Blanc, Tiffany &amp; Company, Cartier, Burberry, Hermes, David's, Capezio, Birks, Holt Renfrew, Ashley, Swarovski. They didn't buy anything, nor did they do much window-shopping. Most of these stores were in Boston too. And before leaving the museum, they'd each bought a few ROM souvenirs

Walking just a little bit more, a short block north on Yonge Street, they found themselves at a pleasing and busy dessert restaurant in the fashionable, and very upscale Yorkville district.

Almost without a care in the world, they settled into the comfortable, cheerful, and aesthetically pleasing surroundings. Maura and her mother shared a dessert crepe, and Rob indulged in a slice of rich Black Forest cake. Blending in with all the other lively chatter, they touched on many of their favourite topics, including the one uppermost in their minds that afternoon, art and artifacts.

"Your father's joining me in New Orleans in a few days." Constance told Maura.

"Where is he now?" Maura asked, as she tried to remember when last he had come to Boston. She knew it was not just months, but years!

"He's been in Honduras for the last 3 months lecturing at one of the universities." Almost reading Maura's thoughts, Constance continued, "He misses you, dear. I think he'll be coming to Boston soon, although I don't have an exact date."

"That's...wonderful." Maura said, reflecting pleasant surprise with a hint of anxiety. "In the meantime, please give him my love."

Constance looked at Maura, and smiled, understanding completely.

Rob's phone rang. Looking at the screen he said, "Oh.(?) It's Rick."

As he answered, Maura and Constance, their conversation paused anyway, looked toward Rob, as he nodded, took a deep breath, and said "Oh my..._God!"_

He looked at Maura, then asked Rick to hold on a minute. Although they were beginning to see that something was _up,_ neither Maura nor Constance had been able to make out what Rick had just said, (his voice low and tinny on the other end).

Rob took another deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He started again. "Jane had a bit of an accident."

Before Maura could react, Rob put up his hand and said, _"She's fine!_ She's OK! Let me give you the phone so you can talk to them."

As he handed the phone to Maura, Constance looked at him in a way that compelled him to meet her eyes. So Rob began, "Jane was drive-.. flying.."

At Constance's now _more_ puzzled expression, Rob again with open palms up toward her said, "Constance..let's..shall we wait until she's off the phone?"

So Constance now turned back to Maura, still on the phone, and looking puzzled herself. Rather than starting at the beginning, Rick got straight to the point telling Maura that although Jane was not at all hurt, the fact was that she had been in a car forced to crash-land.

"What do you mean a _car_ forced to crash.._land!? _I don't understand, Rick! _Is this some kind of joke!?" _Maura gasped out, not quite believing what she was hearing, and also _not amused_ if it _was_ a joke!

"No joke, Maura. But as I said she's fine!"

"Where is she now? I want to talk to her! And what do you mean about the car crash-_landing?_! How long ago did this happen?" Maura relentlessly fired questions at Rick, (the poor messenger caught in the middle).

Suddenly conscious of her quickening heartbeat, shaking hands, and angry tears prickling her eyes, Maura only caught some of the details, her impatience to talk to Jane at odds with Rick's calm, and detailed explanation.

Now questioning the wisdom of trying to break this to Maura over the phone, in the first place, Rick continued in a reassuring, almost nonchalant tone. Relating briefly how their afternoon had unfolded, he did his best to persuade Maura her that it would be _so much easier_ for her and Jane to talk in person, and that that would be _very soon!_ And again he reminded her that Jane was OK, as he handed the phone to Jane so they could speak directly.

"_Hey, Maur." _Jane greeted her tentatively.

"Jane!" Exhaling a deep breath, "Jane, are you alright!?"

"Yes, Maur. I'm fine. Sweetie, I'm...fine. I swear to you, Maur, it was supposed to be safe! Something went wrong...I'll tell you all about it, we can talk when I get back." Jane exhaled.

(Silence, except for the sound of Maura's own breathing.)

"Maur?"

"I'm here. I'm here, Jane. We'll talk more when you get back." Maura handed the phone back to Rob.

"Maura..?" Jane questioned, and Rob answered. "Jane..honey..it's me. Maura's just a bit..ahm..shaken up. You're unhurt, though. Right?"

She reassured Rob that she was _unhurt physically,_ and thanked him for his concern. Although, now a bit shaken up herself, following her exchange with Maura, Jane was indeed _hurt,_ in another way.

He continued. "We'll see you back at the hotel, hopefully within a couple hours. Alright?

Jane answered faintly.

"Then lemme talk to Rick again, please." Rob said to her, also in calming tones.

The men spoke for another minute or two, as Rob got further reassurance that all of this wasn't as serious as it first sounded, and that Jane was OK to get back into their car and drive back to Toronto. Rob asked Rick if he was OK, and if there was anything he, (Rob), could do. Rick assured him that although he and Jane were a bit drained, they were both up to the drive back, and hoped to get in by about 7.

In the couple of minutes that Rob had been on the phone with Jane and Rick, Maura had disjointedly told Constance a few bits and pieces of the whole incredible incident. For a woman not easily surprised, the look on Constance's face came close to shock!

"You've got to be kidding!" She said to Maura, a couple of times.

"No, Mother, I'm not!" Maura said, looking around, suddenly feeling at loose ends.

(Apart from everything else, Constance couldn't believe how completely tight-lipped Jean-Paul had been about his involvement in such an unusually exciting project.)

"Shall we just go back to the hotel now? Dear, what would you like to do?" Constance asked, as she rubbed Maura's upper arm trying to soothe her a bit.

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but just shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders, her eyelids heavy and closing. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"Come on, let's get back." Constance stood up and put her hand on Maura's back to coax her out of her chair, (and hopefully out of her temporary stupor).

Constance reached for her jacket, purse, and shopping bags hanging on the chair back, and handed Maura her's. Exchanging a glance with Rob, Constance started for the door with Maura.

Rob looked around, and caught the attention of the waitress. She brought the bill quickly, and he settled it. In a minute he was outside with the women, swinging into action to hail a taxi.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at Mosport, the earlier drama was reaching it's conclusion. Janet rejoined Martin and the others by the mechanic's tent, to where the wrecked car had now been brought. In the distance where it had come down, 3 people were searching the ground, and picking up other debris.

Martin said: "I've been looking over the safety check report earlier submitted by that guy, what's his name..Steve, Steve Oswald?"

Janet answered, "Yes. Where he is now?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the landing." Martin continued discreetly: "Looking over the safety report from earlier, I've discovered obvious falsification. Denys is examining the propeller mechanism now. I think we're going to be making an arrest."

Beckoning to one of the mechanics nearby, Martin said quietly, "Would you find Oswald, and once you've located him, quietly call here and tell me where he is."

The man nodded, and left the tent. Janet took a mobile phone from her holster and called her office for uniformed backup.

Within 10 minutes 2 cruisers dispatched from the Bowmanville Station had come through the Mosport gates, and were parking in an area out of site of the OPP test area. A few minutes later another cruiser arrived, and parked just outside the gate.

Denys now walked in with his hand raised in front of him, carrying a short section of aluminum.

"I found this. I can only guess that it was wedged in in such a way as to fall into place and cause a jam, as soon as the propeller shaft went horizontal. Although it should have happened even before lift-off." Denys said, his mind pondering that question.

"In any case, it has no business inside the mechanism in the first place!" He finished, more directly to Martin and Janet.

Seeing Martin squint in an effort to identify what it was, Denys explained that it was a piece of aluminum edge probably for a window-frame.

"Although at this time I can't be sure that Oswald put it there, he was the last person to work on that part of the car, this morning."

"OK." Martin nodded his thanks to Denys. "With everything else I've got, and his prior record, it's enough to charge him."

The phone rang, and Martin picked it up. The mechanic he'd sent to find Steve now reported seeing him breaking into one of the portable buildings.

Martin gave a short laugh as he put down the phone. Turning to Janet he said, "And now we've got him on a B &amp; E too."

* * *

Now just after 5pm, Jane and Rick were ready to start back to Toronto, but not before seeing Janet and Martin, and hopefully finding out more about what had gone wrong with the car.

As they left the building intending to go over to the tent, one of the police cruisers pulled up to a portable building nearby. Two uniformed officers went around to the back of the building, and 2 stood outside the front door talking to Martin and Janet.

Although Rick wasn't sure that they should be going any closer, Jane was far less hesitant, inducing Rick to follow her cautiously as she limped closer. Although they didn't walk right up to the others, they stood quietly nearby and waited, sure that something interesting was about to happen.

Within a minute, Steve came out the front door of the portable. He had changed out of his mechanic coveralls, and into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and was carrying a duffel bag.

As soon as he saw Janet, Martin and the 2 officers standing at the bottom of the steps, he turned to run back into the portable, intending to escape through it's back windows. The 2 'uniforms' moved quickly to reach up and grab him, as Janet reached for the bag, and pulled it out of his hand.

Janet laughed. "Can't move too fast, eh, with your pant crotch down around your knees."

Still smiling, she continued: "_Steven Oswald, you are under arrest for criminal negligence. Do you understand?" _

His answer, which began with an innocent reply that he _didn't understand, _quickly progressed to profane confession lacking any remorse, and it took both officers to hand-cuff him.

Janet continued: _"__You have the right to retain and instruct counsel without delay..."_

"I already know this speech, you robot bitch!"

"I know you _know _it, punk!" Janet continued, "But I'm still required to say it! There's no way I'm gonna let you walk..on a technicality!

"_We will provide you with a toll-free telephone lawyer referral service, if you do not have your own lawyer. Anything you say can be used in court as evidence. __Do you understand? Would you like to speak to a lawyer?_

"My dad can get me a lawyer. He could get me 10 lawyers if I wanted!"

Rolling her eyes, Janet addressed him again: "Then I'll take that as a 'no'."

She then emptied the contents of the bag onto the ground. Among them was another piece of the same metal strip found in the propeller shaft. She held it up, glaring at him.

Shaking his head in amazement, Martin said, "Man, you really have a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like this while working for a police department! You must be quite insane! Do you realize that if anyone had been killed you'd be looking at life! And I'm pretty sure we'll be adding breaking and entering, and _attempted murder_ to your charges."

Steve just stood staring into the distance with a vacant expression, occasionally interrupted when he tried to wriggle his arm away from the officer holding it, and struggled as if trying to loosen the cuffs.

With satisfaction, Janet instructed her officers with a curt tilt of her head toward the cruiser. They nodded, as they steered Steve toward it.

The officers who had been covering the back of the portable, now came around to the front, and Janet told them to collect the bag contents, and issued a couple other orders.

Then she and Martin turned around to go in other directions. Seeing Jane and Rick standing nearby, (having observed the whole thing), they all walked together in the direction of the parking lot where Jane and Rick were now wearily headed.

"'Ten lawyers'," Martin repeated sarcastically. "To get off this time, he's going to need that plus a bit of divine intervention!"

"I think over the years, he's kept entire law firms in business," Janet joked. "Well, the criminal departments, anyway."

"You know, Valeur's a smart man, but it was not one of his smarter moves letting that guy back on this project." Martin said matter-of-factly.

"I'll tell him you said so." Jane turned to Martin with a smirk,

"_Oh no, no, no, no, no!_ That won't be necessary." Martin laughed, as he raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture.

The four of them laughed, the very atmosphere feeling lighter, now that Steve was away from the site, and in custody. After a few more minutes of conversation, Martin said his goodbyes, and excused himself to go back to the tent to speak to Peter and Denys.

And after all the excitement, the three of them could easily have stood chatting for another half hour. The day was still bright, but the sun was getting lower. The afternoon was quickly waning, and all three of them were under some time constraints.

Standing by the car, Jane and Rick exchanged phone numbers with Janet, inviting her to look them up if she was ever in Boston. (But given the events of the afternoon, they would probably be hearing more of each other in the days to come.) Protesting that she wasn't an invalid, Jane allowed Rick and Janet to help her into the car.

Finally, following an afternoon that had felt more like a week, they drove away with a salute-style wave from Janet, her bright smile visible until they turned the corner, and were out of sight.

* * *

**As always, THANKS for reading! Busy week ahead, so it may be a few days before J &amp; M continue their chat. Will update as soon as I can!**

* * *

~ ps. For those of you who saw the initial title of this chapter, I decided to make it slightly more optimistic. ~


	20. Waiting for Jane

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Busy with other things; the PanAm Games have been in Toronto since early July. Yes, those same games that were about 2 months away when the guys mentioned them in Chapter 6. Gosh, it's been a _lonngg_ 'weekend' for sure! Thanks for staying with it! :)  
**

* * *

Jane and Rick drove back to Toronto in mostly contemplative, and comfortable silence, both still overwhelmed with the afternoon's events. As she remembered them, and was prepared to_ relive _them, Jane shared some of the crazier moments of the flight with Rick. Her mental state was a combination of winding-down excitement, occasionally shot-through with the realization of just _how tragically things could have ended!_

Occasionally Rick reached over to hold her hand briefly. Although they were both ravenous, they decided that rather than waste time stopping to eat, they'd just get back to the hotel as soon as possible.

"I wonder how Jean Paul is reacting to this?" Jane said with a chuckle; (amused in a way one might be at _black-humour). _"I'm glad I'm not the one who had to explain why his flying car is now in a million pieces!"

"Well, we'll be seeing him again in just over 24 hours!" Rick said with a hint of intrigued anticipation. "I'm pretty sure the subject _will_ come up."

"And what the heck is with that guy, Steve?" Jane commented, shaking her head. "As Martin said, he must be insane!"

"I'll bet we're only seeing the 'tip of the iceberg', where he's concerned." Rick speculated.

* * *

Less than 10 minutes after leaving the restaurant Maura, Rob, and Constance were back at the Hilton. Constance accompanied Maura straight to the elevator to go back up to the suite, as Rob went to the front desk. He ordered sandwiches and fruit juice to be sent up in about an hour. Although dinner was the plan for all of them later, he knew that Jane and Rick in particular would be hungry when they got back. Maura, and Constance and himself had also cut their coffee and dessert short. (Who was he kidding...at this point, instead of coffee or juice, they'd probably all want a stiff drink instead!)

Maura and Constance entered the suite with relief. Maura immediately started toward her bedroom to put down her bags, change her clothes, and in some way start preparing for Jane's return; though her mind was numb, her movements on 'autopilot'. Realizing she had practically abandoned her mother just inside the door, she turned and walked back toward her.

"Mother, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable. I'm feeling limp. I'll be with you in a moment. Why don't you have a seat in the living room, or here at this counter, or wherever you like. I'll be out..shortly."

Constance just nodded and smiled, as she reached out to stroke Maura's upper arm. She rested her shopping bag on a bar stool, and gracefully swung her jacket off her shoulders, and hung it on the back of the same stool.

Looking around to re-familiarize herself with the suite's living area, she walked slowly to one of the armchairs, gracefully lowered into it, and leaned to the right with her elbow on the armrest, her face resting in the palm of her hand. She looked around the empty room again; she could hear Maura moving around in her bedroom since the door was ajar. Then she looked at her watch; it was nearly quarter to six.

The front door opened, slightly startling her, and Rob walked in energetically. He gave Constance a smile as he rested his shopping bag on the bar, and re-pocketed his key card. Looking around, obviously for Maura, he heard her, as Constance gestured in answer to the question she could see in his expression.

About a minute later Maura came back out into the living room wearing a pair of light patterned Capri pants with matching short-sleeved blouse, and a pair of low wedge-heeled rubber flip-flops. She smiled at Rob as she came over to the seating area where he was still standing.

Maura went over to Constance, and bent to kiss her cheek. "Thanks for coming back with me."

She then plopped herself down on the sofa next to her mother's chair, and sighed.

"Hmm," Rob said. "I'll be right back." He dashed into his bedroom, and came back a couple minutes later with a small flask of St Remy brandy, and 3 shot glasses.

As he filled them with the amber liquid, he handed one to Maura, saying: "Here you are, honey. I think this will make you feel a bit better."

He then handed one to Constance, who smiled her thanks, and sent Maura an encouraging look preparing to take a sip of her own.

While still standing, Rob held his up to the light, then looking back toward both women, said, "To a beautiful evening!"

They smiled in agreement, each took a sip, and Rob sat himself down at the other end of the sofa. (He had shed his blazer and shoes while in the bedroom). Then he jumped back up, went over to the entertainment system to turn on some relaxing background music, and returned to his previous spot on the sofa, allowing his form to recline a bit more into the corner.

"Darling, are you starting to feel a little better?" Constance leaned toward Maura.

"Um Hm," Maura said languidly, draining her glass.

"Would you like another?" Rob said, leaning forward, and reaching for the bottle. Maura nodded, and he poured. He looked toward Constance, and she mouthed, "Thanks..no," while shaking her head, and reaching for her purse to rest it in her lap; movements signalling her imminent departure.

"Well, kids, I've got to get home.._well, I mean _back to Betty and Don's to change before guests start arriving...the dinner party tonight."

She stood up, followed by Maura and Rob. Constance pulled Maura into a one-armed hug.

Maura returned it, leaning heavily against her mother, as she said jokingly, "Don't worry, I'm feeling _much_ better. The alcohol has dulled my senses enough to help me forget that I'm hopelessly in love with an extreme thill, I mean th_rill_-seeking maniac!"

Both Constance and Rob gave a short laugh at this, as Maura walked with her mother to the door, still somewhat locked in the embrace. As Constance retrieved her jacket and ROM bag, Rob asked if he could walk her down. She declined, thanking him. Turning back once more to kiss both Maura's cheeks, and one of Rob's, Constance stepped out, and started toward the elevators. They stayed at the doorway to the suite, watching as she made her way down the corridor. The elevator arrived quickly, and they waved as she looked back at them before stepping in.

* * *

"Are you hungry, Maura? I have to admit it's just hit _me." _Rob called to Maura as she went back over into the living room. _"_I ordered a few nibbles to be sent up in about half an hour. Maybe I'll call down and ask them to hurry it up."

"We have some of the stuff from breakfast still in the fridge." Maura called from the living room, as Rob went and looked. In a couple minutes he was back in the living room with a bunch of grapes in a bowl, which he placed before her on the coffee table. He rejoined her on the sofa, this time sitting close enough to put his arm on the sofa back behind her.

"Before I get comfortable, is there anything else you might like? Rob now asked her in a lower, more intimate tone. "Can I make you some coffee or tea?

Looking at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Maura asked for a glass of water, and Rob fetched one for each of them. They sat for the next few minutes just listening to the music, and munching on the grapes.

Every few grapes Maura consumed came from between Rob's thumb and forefinger, and she mischievously allowed her lips to purse around his fingers, before her teeth snatched the grape. He snuggled closer, sniffed the fragrance behind her ear, and at one point stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Rob you wouldn't be trying to seduce me, would you?" Maura asked, knowing that she too was at least flirting.

"No, I'm not, actually. For one thing, it would be a _totally inappropriate moment._ No, I just find you incredibly cuddly. I know you're not interested..and really, if you're not, then..I don't have to be either. We're just..you know, having a bit of grown-up fun."

Maura changed the subject: "Oh, Rob." Maura sighed wearily. "Have you any idea, how I felt this afternoon when I discovered that Jane had put herself purposely in another reckless, dangerous situation!?"

Rob opened his mouth to answer, but Maura continued, hugging her arms around her, (and inducing Rob to move in even closer).

She shivered slightly as she shook her head, saying, "Did I understand correctly that this car..this _flying_ car thing could have crashed and..killed her!?"

"Well..._yes." _Rob answered. "But I wanted to say, that the way Rick explained it, something actually went wrong with an otherwise sound..er..vehicle. Jane didn't _deliberately_ put herself in danger. Now, although it may not be the sort of 'vehicle' you would like to ride in.._yet_..nor I, for that matter, the problem was actually.._sabotage."_

Maura reflected: "She acts tough, but I've seen her really scared.."

"Don't worry. Rick was with her."

"_I_ should have been with her!" Maura pulled out of Rob's embrace, stood up angrily, and walked over to the window.

"Maura, sweetheart, you wanted to do something else! Remember? You wanted to go to the museum. Can't be in two places at once!

"Come sit back back down, and try to relax." Rob said, patting the seat beside him. "They'll be back soon, and you can see for yourself that she's OK. Come, let me tell you a story."

Maura sat back down, and reached for the St Remy to pour herself another shot. As she did so, she looked at Rob, and he nodded for her to pour him one as well.

Rob began: "You think I don't know how it feels to have someone you love, someone you're in love with, in a threatening near-death situation? Well, about..a year and a half ago Rick was kidnapped. Yes, _kidnapped!_ It's a long story, but the point is Rick's was abducted because of a conviction brought about by a colleague of his. He was simply an easier mark, than the other lawyer, so when this woman got out after doing 5 years, she and her equally pissed-off, nut-case of a husband went after Rick.

"We found him in about 48 hours, but he was cold, starved, and had been beaten up. They didn't demand a ransom or anything like that. A ransom I could easily have handled. No, they just wanted revenge!

"And you think I don't worry when he, Rick, rides that Harley of his? I'm in love with a maniac too!"

Maura listened, nodding, occasionally looking at Rob, taking sips of both her brandy, and water.

"And of course, all the time we were trying to find Rick, and with all the people around..I couldn't act like I cared _too_ much. I mean, nobody knew about our relationship, and we didn't want them to, so I had to tone it down.. act '_manly'." _He said the word in a comical manner with a deep voice, causing them both to chuckle.

"Thankfully, they, the kidnappers were caught, She's back 'inside', and so's 'hubby'."

"Well," Maura said with a laughing sigh, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, in our line of work, Jane and I have experienced things that would curl your hair..which is already curly." She said, as she reached up to run her fingers through it.

* * *

Completing the southbound leg of their journey, Jane and Rick turned back west, driving into the setting sun on the blue and orange horizon. As they got further into the city, and closer to the hotel, Jane thought back to her earlier brief conversation with Maura.

She really didn't know what to make of it. She felt empty and disappointed! After all, _she_ was the one who had just been through a harrowing experience. She hadn't _deliberately_ set out doing anything dangerous. (Although, to be honest, though not _necessarily_ _dangerous,_ a flying car is still a _highly experimental _thing_._) Still, Maura should have been _comforting her!_ Not the other way around! And the way she got off the phone so quickly..so abruptly.

Putting Maura's behaviour down to being upset, Jane considered the alternative: Maura _not_ _being upset_ might mean she didn't care_. _And Jane was sure she didn't want _that_ either!

In a few minutes they would again be in each others super-charged emotional space. Jane was yearning for it, but dreading it too! Talking was important, but now that they were more than friends, they could do a lot more than talk. As her thoughts calmed, she decided to trust that 'love conquers all'. After explanations, apologies, reassurances, and declarations, they would fall into each others arms, and say the rest with their bodies.

* * *

(Next chapter posting in a couple hours - Jane and Rick get back.)


	21. Aftermath of the Afternoon

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M for explicit adult scenes – (no violence or profanity)**

* * *

The food Rob had ordered now stayed covered on the kitchen bar. Maura and Rob had earlier had half each of a club sandwich, and now they continued their conversation sipping cups of coffee. Maura leaned back against him, as he sat in the corner of the sofa with his 'stockinged' feet on the edge of the coffee table.

Without going into the full details, to illustrate what she had meant about her's and Jane's 'hair-curling' and _hair-raising_ experiences, Maura briefly elaborated on Charles Hoyt and his accomplices, Dennis Rockmond, Dominick Bianchi, and even Dr Victoria Nolan and her son. She finished up jokingly making light of it, calling it 'all in a day's work'.

"After we turned in last night Rick told me about some psychopath pinning Jane's hands to the ground with scalpels. That's that Hoyt person you just mentioned?" Rob confirmed, as Maura nodded.

Reflectively, he added "I hadn't really looked that closely at her hands so far. Of course now I will steal a glance..not morbid curiosity, you understand, but _caring_ curiosity."

As he saw Maura searching for the words, he continued. "Yes, I realize, she's self conscious. Rick told me that too."

He continued charmingly: "Yet none of this sordid 'work' ever tarnishes your pristine image, Maura, my sweet. You always look 'as pure the driven snow'."

Maura laughed, and thanked him for the compliment with suspicion in her tone. "Are you mocking me, Rob? I'm used to Jane doing it. But you know if I wanted to turn it on you," she gave him a mischievous look, "I'd have _a lot_ to work with!"

"I'm not mocking you. You're an ideal among women; your softness, your sweetness, you wear your clothes beautifully, lovely skin.."

"_Rob..." _Maura started squirming away from the hands that touched, and touched, and touched some more!

"You've got gorgeous hair." He played with it with both hands. "It's soft and lustrous. Who does it?"

Before she could be carried further away with talk of hair and hairdressers, the sound of the door unlocking instantly jerked Maura's attention to it, and she was out of his hands, and on her feet in a second.

She slipped into her sandals, and was walking toward the door as Jane stepped through it with Rick close behind her. Maura stopped in her tracks, and so did Jane. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"_JANE!" _That one word spoke volumes of powerless, pent-up emotion!

"_Maura.." _Big brown eyes, wide and pleading, looked about to burst into tears.

"_JANE!" _Hazel eyes fought also back tears, trying to stay _firmly angry._

"_Maura..please.." _Jane took a couple steps toward her.

"_Jane..." _Finally_ s_ighing in surrender, "Are you..alright?"

They reached each other, and Jane allowed herself to collapse in Maura's arms, laying her head on Maura's shoulder. Holding her with one arm, a hand massaged Jane's shoulders, as the other wondered, almost involuntarily, in a cursory examination of various areas to check for minor injuries.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, allowing their breathing to return to normal. And even in this innocent embrace, they both felt the stirring of passion at their centres, seeking release in their high emotional state.

Conscious of the fact that they weren't alone, they broke apart, and both men also felt like they could move from their frozen positions, following the last few intense minutes.

Jane shed her jacket, and started walking gingerly over to the sofa. Maura and both guys hovered around to help her get there, although she made it on her own. She started to sit, trying to look as normal as possible, but couldn't help wincing at one point.

Rob bent down and hugged Jane gently, saying he was glad to have her back 'home', not too hurt; as Maura reached for Rick, thanking him for taking care of Jane, and getting her safely back.

Rick went to the kitchen bar, and reached for a sandwich quarter. He finished it in 2 bites before moving on to the next. Then both men went into their room, and closed the door.

* * *

Making her way back to the kitchen bar, Maura called to Jane in the living room. "Jane you must be hungry."

She placed 2 sandwich quarters on a side-plate, and brought it to the coffee table. She then offered Jane some of the decaf coffee she'd made earlier, even suggesting a shot of Rob's St Remy be poured in. Jane said that sounded great!

Then Maura asked: "Would you rather go lie down in the bedroom?"

When Jane said she'd rather stay in the living room, Maura got her a pillow, and a sheet to spread on the sofa. She then perched on the edge of one of the chairs; watching as Jane ate a quarter of a sandwich. Taking a sip of her spiked coffee, Jane leaned back, closed her eyes, and exhaled in another moment of thankfulness.

Maura opened her mouth to speak a couple of times, before said, "So, _Jane.._this..flying car..thing.." Shaking her head, Maura trailed off, not really knowing what to ask first.

"Maur.."

"Do you have some kind of death wish!?"

"It really wasn't supposed to be.." Jane started to explain, but Maura cut her off.

"Honestly, I don't understand you, sometimes! Is it necessary to your happiness that you take these kinds of chances?"

Maura stood up and walked to the window. Jane leaned forward, still seated.

"I can't believe I nearly lost you, _again,_ this afternoon, Jane!" Maura shouted, increasingly distraught.

"I know you have a dangerous job, but this wasn't part of that job. Honestly, sometimes, I think you really go too far!"

"Maura, you don't understand! Something went wrong. Just let me explain.."

She didn't. Instead Maura ranted a bit more, hinting at not being up to staying with Jane, feeling unimportant, the possibility that they're totally incompatible, and almost every negative thought that crossed her mind. Jane listened with the occasional somewhat angry eye-roll, and a few times tried to get a word in.

Eventually she shouted, "Maura, _would ya just shaddup a minute!"_

"_Jane Rizzoli!_ Did you just tell me to _'shut up'?!"_

"_Yes, Maur. _Because I need you to.._shut-up.._for a minute."

Having heard raised voices, Rob and Rick came tentatively back out into the kitchen area, (their bedroom being right next to it). They took in the scene in the living room with a mixture of intrigue and distress, both wondering if they should intervene in some way.

Barely aware of their presence, Maura continued less hysterically, taking a deep breath:_ "What were you thinking, Jane? _Or rather, what were you thinking_ of? _As your life flashed before you, as you faced death, again! Did you think of the people in your life, your family.._me?_ Or was it mostly about, oh..perhaps.._a kind of pizza you still wanted to try?_

Jane rolled her eyes. "No!_ Maura," _Jane now stood up to walk toward her. "Sweetie, I thought of you, really, _only_ you! Maur, you don't know how scared I was at...never seeing you again. You were _all_ I thought of!"

She reached for Maura's hands, but Maura pulled them back, and took a step away.

The men exchanged a sideways glance at each other, barely taking their eyes away from the tense scene before them. At this point Maura and Jane redirected their attention to their audience.

All four of them looked awkwardly from one to the other, before Rob took the initiative, smiled reassuringly at the women, and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

They both smiled back at him in thanks, then shook their heads, dejectedly.

Then he said to Rick: "Let's give them some privacy to chat, and do..whatever..they need."

In an attempt to ease the tension, Rick's ill-timed humour threw match into the puddle of gasoline. Though addressing Rob in a lowered voice, both women still heard: "What if this turns into a serious cat-fight."

Switching direction, Jane attacked: "Did you say _'cat-fight'?!" _Neither she nor Maura were in the mood to be joked with, and they took a couple ferocious steps in his direction.

He held up his hands to stop them, smiling and shaking his head, "Sorry. I'm just being a big, dumb _man!_"

"Don't worry, _we're going._" Rob said, looking toward the women.

"OK, _Ouutt!" _He grasped Rick's shoulders to steer him toward the door. As Rob nudged him past them, Rick grabbed another 2 sandwich quarters, and wrapped them in a napkin to go.

Calling over his shoulder, Rob said, "We'll be back in half an hour, forty-five minutes."

* * *

Suddenly feeling the effects of her traumatic afternoon, Jane sat back down exhausted, and reached for her coffee. Before taking a sip, she poured in some more brandy.

Maura came up behind the sofa, and bend down over Jane, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and rubbed her cheek against Jane's.

"_God, Jane. _I don't know what I'd ever do.."

She kissed Jane's cheek, her jawline, and down her neck to her clavicle. Jane reached up and back around Maura's neck,and Maura let her head fall on Jane's shoulder for a few minutes.

Maura continued. "I realize that you weren't being purposely reckless, but my God, Jane!"

The sofa back was wide enough for Maura to climb up and straddle the length of it, as her arms pulled Jane into the long, emotion-drenched kiss they both needed by this point! And eventually, Maura allowed herself to gently slide down into Jane's lap.

They kissed and cuddled a bit more in that position, then Maura repositioned herself, sitting on the edge of the sofa seat with Jane further against the backrest, now almost lying down.

With a strange look in her eye that Jane could not decipher, Maura took her forefinger and traced around Jane's facial features, down her neck, down her stomach, and between her legs.

Then with a mischievous tone in her voice, she looked Jane in the eye, and said: "You like danger? Fine! We're going to have a little of my kind of danger right now!"

Cupping Jane's face in a way so rough, it was very nearly a slap, Maura locked her lips to Jane's, pinned her in place with her own body, while her other hand wrapped firmly and possessively around Jane's breast. She then moved her leg up onto the sofa to place her knee between Jane's legs. Her left hand moved from Jane's face to behind her neck, as the right went around Jane's waist to pull her closer.

In sentence fragments, between the almost savage kisses, Jane jokingly pointed out that some of the things Maura had already done with her this weekend were _more 'dangerous'_ than anything she could come up with on her own!

"I'm going to have my way with you right here! And once I get going, you won't know whether to beg me to stop, or beg for more! I don't even care if the men come back and find us at it!

Hungrily claiming Jane's mouth again, Maura's tongue thrust deeply and aggressively; her emotions running riot as frustration, anger, love and desire bubbled to the surface at once.

Jane lay on her back, (having been gently tackled into that position when Maura took control). Maura straddled her, thighs on either side; running her hands over Jane's body, in a strange combination of sexual caress, and medical examination.

As slightly moist dark brown eyes met fiery hazel, Jane felt wonderfully vulnerable as Maura's sexual prowess and love power ramped up more with each passing moment. She was happy to have it break her down completely, because she knew how carefully Maura would put her back together again. Swept away in the delirium of it, Jane momentarily didn't even worry about the men walking in on them!

Maura undid the buttons of her blouse, took it off, and threw it behind her. She then reached for Jane's t-shirt, and started to pull it over her head, a few seconds before Jane realized what was happening, and raised her arms in cooperation. With every move, Maura walked a delicate line between rough passion, and keeping her touch light and tender where Jane might be sore.

In one agile movement, Maura swung off Jane to stand beside the sofa. She immediately reached for the button and fly of Jane's jeans, had them undone, and was pulling them off. Jane lifted her butt, knowing those jeans were coming off.. _the easy way, or the hard way._ And when grabbing the jeans, Maura pulled the panties with them.

"Sweetie, before we...I need to go..." Jane started to get up off the sofa.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Maura quickly and carefully sat back down on the edge of the sofa, leaning in and over Jane's middle section. Impulsively she captured Jane's mouth again briefly, as her left hand went behind and under to unhook Jane's bra; while with perfect precision, her right hand was ready to pull it away from Jane's chest, and up through her arms, Maura's own upper body keeping Jane pinned in place. She dropped Jane's bra on the floor beside the sofa.

"_Maura.."_

"_What, Jane?" _

Maura unhooked her own bra, and threw it behind her, as she'd done with her blouse. Still keeping an increasingly fidgety Jane pinned, leaning sideways over her, and causing their breasts and nipples to brush and bounce against each other, Maura started wriggling out out of her Capris. In the process she kicked Jane's bra further under the sofa.

"_Maurraa, _going without anything in my stomach all afternoon, I'm kinda filled up with.._air._ If you don't let me up, I'm gonna do something embarrassing."

"It's really just that...just air, Jane.

"Loud, smelly air.." Jane pointed out.

"_Not always._ Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I've been there. You've passed gas in your sleep at least once or twice." Maura said with a slight grin.

"Well, since we're talking about it, so have you."

"Really?" Maura replied, only mildly surprised. "OK. So..we've both done it." Maura turned to finish removing her pants, and leaned a bit more heavily on her captive. "There's nothing really to be embarrassed about. Remember Jane, I'm a doctor."

"Well... _Ow!_ _Doctor,_ would ya mind getting your elbow out of my ribs."

"Oh, _I'm sorry,_ Jane." Maura immediately shifted her position. "Let me...kiss it better for you. "_Mmm mm mm mm._" Maura made loud lip smacking noises, and they both giggled.

"Anyway, it's no big deal. Let's break down another barrier between us, and feel..freer, more intimate."

Maura now got back up on the sofa, and knelt above Jane with one thigh between Jane's legs. Supporting herself on her her elbows, she bent over, kissed her shoulder, and worked her way up her neck to her cheek.

As she kissed Jane's ear, she whispered, "It's just me. Let it go."

Jane laughed, making her middle section shake, and causing her to wince a bit, before she continued in a low raspy voice. "Maura, you're going all weird..dominatrix, on me! OK, but remember you told me to."

Jane's outside leg was bent up at the knee, and when she let it go, although not that loud, it sounded exactly like what it was, and Maura felt slight gush of air on her knee. There was only a hint of an odour, but enough for Maura's sensitive nostrils to detect, and for her inquiring mind to start trying to detect it's composition. Then she stopped, mentally chiding herself: _"This is too curious, even for you!"_

"There...that wasn't so hard was it?" Maura said, as she turned around to grab the throw blanket at the other end of the sofa.

She then straightened out to lie down beside Jane; the sofa had a fairly deep seat, making it comfortable for two to lie closely side by side.

"I can't believe you now even have me _farting_ in front of you_!" _Jane said with amused resignation, shifting to allow Maura to snuggle closer, as they positioned the small blanket over them. Both sighed contentedly, and hugged more tightly, caressing wherever the freer arm, and hand could reach.

After a few minutes lying with her eyes closed, more of the day's tension draining away, Jane turned her head to kiss Maura's temple.

"Maur, I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to make any promises, I won't keep, but I swear to you that I desperately want us to have a long, long life together! I have more to live for with you, than with anyone else I've ever known, or _will_ ever know!"

Jane shifted to allow them to gaze briefly into each others eyes. Their lips met for a couple chaste kisses; noses and lips then dreamily brushed over each others faces, tracing the outlines of their features.

When Jane closed her eyes again, Maura shifted up to kiss her eyelids. Jane smiled, and tightened her arms around Maura.

With their lips almost touching, Maura sighed. _"Jane..Oh, Jane._ I love you so much..it's.. _frightening!"_

"Love you too, sweetie; _with all my heart."_ She whispered back.

Maura moved her hand down between Jane's legs, occasionally allowing her middle fingertip to brush Jane's clit. She left her hand there, the contact even sparking arousal between her own legs, and they each sighed in deep contentment, so happy to be together again.

And although not as she had originally imagined, Maura had had her way with Jane. Both exhausted in different ways, they drifted to sleep, right there in the living room, under a small blanket that barely covered their tingling bodies; their clothes discarded wantonly around them.

* * *

More than 40 minutes had passed when, Jane first, opened her eyes, and gradually remembered where she was, and how she came to be there.

"_Maur_..Maur, sweetie, wake up." Jane started to shift as though to get out from under Maura; as she looked at her watch, and quickly realized that it was nearly an hour since the guys had left. As Maura slowly came out of her sleep, Jane also thought to listen, to see if she could hear any sounds indicating they were already back. But instead, she heard nothing.

"Maur, they're gonna be back any minute! And I sure as hell don't want them coming in to find us both naked on the living-room sofa! We've gotta collect up our clothes, and get into the bedroom..now!"

Stretching lazily, as she threw off the mini-blanket, Maura was not panicked, or even hurried about removing herself from her present position. After a couple of minutes she sat up. Meanwhile, with the occasional wince, or "ow!", Jane hurriedly collected up her jeans, (with the panties in them), her t-shirt, sneakers and socks, and went into the bedroom.

Maura methodically picked up her clothes and hung them over her left arm, and carried her shoes in that hand. Instead of heading straight into the bedroom, she walked over into the kitchen. She shivered a bit as the cold from the tiles on the soles of her feet, worked it's way up her body. She dropped her sandals to the floor, and slipped them on. Next, she got a glass out of the cupboard, and opened the fridge.

Jane appeared at their bedroom door. "Maura, what hell are ya doing?! _Get in here!"_

Seeing that Maura wasn't carrying the pillow and sheet, Jane quickly went over to get them, reaching for the pillow from behind the sofa, and pulling the sheet up sheet over its back.

"I'm getting a glass of juice."

"Well hurry it up, and get your ass in here!" Jane _suggested strongly, _hugging herself, starting to feel a little cold standing there without a 'stitch' of anything around her.

Maura sent her a teasing smile as she shook her head, and took the first sip of her juice.

Suddenly there were approaching voices outside in the hall. The women exchanged glances; Jane's, a look of panic, Maura's, a look of relaxed anticipation.

The voices grew clearer, the closer they got. When they stopped outside the door, they were completely recognizable as Rob and Rick.

"_Mrrraa!" _Jane hissed from the bedroom door, in a last, urgent, _loud_ whisper!

Her movements still cool and calm, and mischievously _cutting it close,_ Maura padded through the kitchen area. She was still meandering across the foyer in her brazen nakedness, (driving Jane crazy _in more ways than one),_ as they heard the key card being inserted on the other side of the door.

Jane's eyes darted to the front door, and she stared at it for long seconds, transfixed in a kind of terror; (for the second time that day). As the latch released and front door swung open, Maura reached the bedroom, slipped inside, and closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Will try to update within next few days. :)**


	22. We Could Do It All Day and Night

**NOTE:**

****This chapter rated M for explicit adult scenes – (no violence or profanity)**

* * *

With a relaxed but deliberate pace, Rob and Rick quickly covered the short distance from the elevator to the door of the suite.

"What the heck did Maura mean about Jane thinking of pizza during the accident?" Rick asked, as he recalled their heated exchange.

"Of what? Oh yeah. I have _no idea. _I mean I pride myself on understanding women..a lot. But even _I_ don't get that one!"

The lock disengaged, and they eagerly pushed the door open. The second they stepped into the suite, they heard the women's bedroom door close. Looking immediately at it, they then glanced around the empty kitchen and living area. The slightly audible voices behind the just-closed door identified Jane and Maura behind it.

Rob gently rested a shopping bag on the kitchen counter, and Rick went to the cupboards hoping to find a couple of vases.

* * *

Once Maura had stepped in and closed the door, Jane grabbed her arm, yanked her further in away from the door, and leaned back against it, as though to ensure it was really closed!

"Jane don't man-, I mean _woman_-handle me like that!"

"What the hell were you doing!?" Jane whispered frantically. "Were you _trying_ to get caught out there _without a stitch on?!_ And besides, you were 'woman-handling' me on the sofa earlier."

"And you loved every minute of it!" Maura smiled and winked, as she turned to walk toward the bed.

Jane came up behind her, hugged her around the waist, and lifted her briefly a couple inches off the ground. Maura shrieked, and they both started giggling loudly, still clinging together, as they staggered toward the bed.

* * *

Although the men couldn't make out the words behind it, the shriek and loud giggles drew their attention again to the closed door. Even on the other side of it, they couldn't help feeling a bit awkward and intrusive, and resorted to some joking banter of their own.

"Sounds serious. Think we should intervene?" Rick began.

"Oh yes, I think we should burst in and break it up before they start having _too much_ fun!" Rob answered as he turned to escape towards his bedroom.

Rick walked quietly into the living room, and idly over to the window to admire the evening skyline.

As he turned away from the window to cross back toward the kitchen area, something peeping out from under the sofa caught his eye. Even from a distance he could see what it was.

Walking over to their bedroom door, Rick called out softly: "Oh _Roh_-_obb. _Would ya come out here a minute?"

By the time Rob joined him in the living room, Rick had gone back and delicately picked up his embarrassing find between his fore and middle fingers.

"_What's that?!"_ Rob uttered in surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" Rick replied teasing. As he began a droll explanation of _what_ it was, Rob interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I _mean, _where did you.._get it?"_

"There, under the sofa." (He pointed down.) "So...Robby _boyo,_ is there something you want to tell me?

"No? _Nooo!_ Don't be ridiculous! Even if you don't trust me, you can trust Maura." he quipped, as Rick rolled his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, I would say this is Jane's." Rob continued. "It looks about her size, and it's a pearl grey."

Looking at Rob with one raised eyebrow, Rick opened his mouth to speak, as Rob continued.

"I managed to catch a glimpse of the one Maura was wearing earlier, and it was ah..bit of a mulberry tint."

"You..._'managed..to catch..a glimpse'_, you say.." Rick repeated dryly, drawing attention to Rob's innocent, yet suspicious wording.

"Yes." Rob looked confidently back at him with a smile. "And you'll notice it's ripped right here, probably as a result of the accident."

"Unless it ripped when Maura _ripped_ it off her." Rick theorized with an almost straight face.

"That could also be true." Rob answered thoughtfully, as though this was indeed a _serious_ investigation.

"Either way, I think we're seeing signs of make-up sex happening out here while we were out!" Rob said lowering his voice, now unable to keep from grinning.

"My gosh! And darn! We missed it!" Rick said joking, his voice just above a whisper.

"We would have missed it even if we were here, because it would have been going on behind that door instead," (pointing behind with his thumb), Rob concluded, "and probably still is now.

"...As we stand here playing with one of their undergarments like a couple of adolescents..._that we are."_ He added flippantly.

"Speak for yourself! What should we...do with it?" Rick still held the bra slightly away from him, (as though to mitigate having picked it up in the first place).

"I think that you should put it back exactly as you found it." Rob answered, a bit nervously glancing back in the direction of the women's bedroom

"Jane doesn't need to know that we found it, and that you've had your paws all over it."

"..Says the man who's 'paws' were probably all over Maura before Jane and I got back." Rick rejoined.

"Then we'll just stay away from this area until she retrieves it, _and try not to be looking when she does."_ Rob finished, (completely ignoring Rick's accusation).

* * *

"Jane, you continue to amaze me! A few short hours ago you're in a _flying car_ accident, and yet you're exerting yourself, _lifting me up,_ and acting as though nothing happened!" Maura commented with a puzzled laugh.

Jane climbed into bed next to her; shedding her towel after a brief, but much-needed shower that started warm, then finished with 30 seconds of ice cold blasts, invigorating her as she gasped and shivered through it.

"I just can't keep my hands off you!" Jane snuggled up to her under the sheets.

After a few contended sighs, Maura said, "I'm going to miss you."

Jane changed position to meet her eyes. "Miss me?"

"Yes. Tonight will be four wonderful nights in a row that we've fallen asleep together at the end of the day, and tomorrow will be four mornings in a row that we've woken up together."

"Sweetie we see each other every day at work..and do things on weekends." Jane reasoned, her eyebrows expressively rising and falling as she spoke.

"I know Jane. But I want us to...you know..go to sleep and wake up together..every day."

"Maur, I need..time." Jane said after a few minutes contemplation; then touched Maura's cheek with the back of her hand, and kissed her shoulder.

After briefly stroking Jane's face, reaching for her hand, and loosely linking their fingers, Maura whispered entreatingly: "Move in with me, Jane. You already spend most of your free time at my place."

Jane lay back down, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's become permanent 'roomies'," Maura added humourously, in an effort to make the suggestion a little less serious, threatening, and _final._

"I'll think about it, sweetie." Jane replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"And Jane..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm proud of you, Jane. You're very brave. Most of the time your bravery makes you do things that terrify me! But I am proud of you in so many ways. I feel so lucky to have you as my friend, my..lover, the most important person in my life."

By halfway through this declaration, Jane had again propped herself up on an elbow to meet Maura's eyes. Now she moved closer, kissed Maura's shoulder, neck, forehead, and lips, mumbling similar sentiments through her kisses, and promising to express them more often in the future. She then brought her head to rest on Maura's stomach.

As her stomach started to growl, Maura said, "It must be after 8. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am! For_ food _too." Jane repeated the familiar crack with a giggle.

Maura reached for her phone and speed-dialed Rob. A 4-way conversation ensued with both Rick and Jane voicing their preferences from the sidelines. They decided to have dinner in, and it was left up to the guys to order in room-service.

Wrapping up the conversation, Maura told Rob that she and Jane would be out in about half an hour.

"We're just having a little..rest..after..our nap."

Rob gave a short laugh on the other end, as Jane did beside her. Maura then hung up, and replaced the phone on her bedside table.

"A _'rest after our nap'. _Maur you kill me."

Maura laughed, and rolled over to straddle Jane, propped up on her elbows. Jane reached for Maura's waist, then slid her hands up to cup her magnificent breasts. She rubbed her thumbs lightly around Maura areolas, and over the nipples, as Maura closed her eyes, and sighed deeply in response. Shifting upward, Maura brought her breasts in line with Jane's face so she could lower them each in turn to Jane's mouth.

She then lowered herself gently to lie on top of Jane, capturing her mouth with a passionate sigh. Jane's hands moved around to Maura's back to caress her from her beautifully shaped, lightly-tanned shoulders to her perfectly-toned butt and thighs.

In between kisses Maura asked Jane if she was still feeling sore in spots, while alluding to Jane's iron-woman stamina, and her often amazingly quick recovery after her injuries. Throwing the sheet off a bit, Maura started working her way down Jane's body. Fondling her breasts, her tongue circled and sucked Jane's areolas and nipples. She kissed between her breasts, and toward her belly button as her hands caressed Jane's waist and rib-cage.

"Mmm, Jane, _abs_ _to die for.._"

Jane giggled briefly, then sighed, her eyes opening and closing with the sensations coursing through her body; as her own hands roamed intensely over Maura's upper back, shoulders and arms, and in her hair.

Maura's fingertips reached Jane's aching centre. She caressed Jane's vulva, kissed between her thighs, and ran her tongue over Jane's clit. As Maura shifted position, her behind pointed back a bit in Jane's direction. Jane reached out to caress Maura's butt cheeks, and run her hand between the crack into Maura's folds to brush a fingertip lightly over her clit, eliciting a deep moan as thighs closed in on her hand. Jane's hand kept Maura sighing and moaning as she playfully nipped Jane's inner thigh a few times with her teeth.

She kissed and caressed her way down Jane's legs, and back up her tingling body; then covered her face and mouth in a dozen chaste, but passionate kisses. With new words and sounds, Maura again avowed her uncommon love!

As Jane's mind drifted back to the afternoon, (which seemed a lifetime ago). The fear, hurt and anxiety of those few hours paled in significance to her present joy.

"_Ohh Maur._ _Oh_ w_ow!_ Maur, if I died right now, I'd die happy," she said breathlessly between her sighs and moans.

"_Oh, me too,_ _Jane. _Me too!"

Pulling the sheets back over them, Maura looked dreamily down into Jane's eyes, and in between more more kisses planted around her face and lips, whispered the tempting reminder: _"This_ is what's waiting for us every night and morning, and any other time we want, if we become 'roomies'."

"I know, sweetie, I know." Jane replied, non-committal, but holding Maura's gaze for several seconds of eye-sex, as intense as the _other _sex in progress.

As their passion subsided, Jane mused, "It's funny, we've done so much this weekend it seems like more than a week that we been here."

"Yes, it feels like ages since we were at work; and yet, in a way it's gone by so fast. It's Sunday night already!" Maura added.

"I guess you were with your mother too when I called you from Mosport."

"Yes, Jane. I'm sure you could tell, after hearing what happened, I was..in _major _shock. Anyway she was very supportive and came back here with me. Rob brought out his brandy, she had a quick drink with us, then left to get back to Betty &amp; Don's for the dinner party over there tonight.

"And, Jane, she _sooo_ knows about us. At the museum this afternoon she asked me point-blank, and I told her. And she appears to be totally fine about it, _happy _even.."

Maura felt Jane stiffen slightly, involuntarily, almost imperceptively; the subtle movement betraying unresolved issues; even as Jane continued to snuggle close, kiss her temple, and nuzzle the blonde strands around it.

Jane mused: "Yeah, well her first tip-off would have been after our little make-out session on the plane. She was definitely onto us! And she looked like she was trying to keep from cracking up as we stood there acting all guilty and weird!"

"As I've said, my mother is quite observant. Maybe it's the artist in her." Maura continued with a brief laugh. "She was probably onto us 15 minutes into the flight! Jane, let's face it, more and more over this weekend we've not even tried to hide our..relationship, or be especially guarded about how we behave in public."

"_You_ haven't!" Jane jokingly accused. "But..yeah..me too; it's like I've been on some kind of drug since Friday night, even_ Thursday night._ Maybe it's because we're on vacation, and in a different place and everything, but I'm just caring less and less about..hiding. You said I was brave. I'll guess we'll see just how brave, in the next few days and weeks when we we're back in our usual routine."

As they talked, Maura soothingly ran her fingertips over the body of the woman in her arms, as Jane, goosebumps rising, sometimes ticklish, still managed to marshal her thoughts, and communicate them coherently.

They lay together for a few more minutes. Then realizing that it was nearly half an hour since they had spoken to the guys about ordering dinner, decided to get out of bed, and freshen up.

Maura mused: "I'm just going to put on what I was wearing this afternoon. You obviously aren't."

"Why not?" Jane said defiantly, half joking. "Maur, you seen my bra? The one I was wearing today.

"Oh crap!" Jane said in sudden realization, after rummaging through her clothes failed to turn up the grey bra.

"I'll bet it's still out there," she intoned, wearing the same grave expression she did when reaching an unwelcome conclusion during a case.

Maura giggled. "Oh my gosh, Jane!" Trying to stifle further giggles, she walked over and stroked Jane's arm. "Maybe...it's somewhere the guys haven't had a chance to find it yet. When we go back out, I'll distract them, while you go and look discreetly around the sofa.

"Or..we'll find it neatly folded, and sitting on one of the tables when we go back out there. Finish getting dressed." Maura continued casually, as she lightly smacked Jane's behind. "We're all adults. Even if they found it, it's _not_ a big deal."

And as Maura saw Jane reaching for the jeans she had been wearing earlier, she said emphatically, "Oh come on, Jane! You're not really putting those on again?! Wear something cleaner, prettier, comfier! How about those.._nicer than your usual.._sweat pants, the white Capri tights; and that sexy black &amp; white geometric tank top you bought yesterday."

Rolling her eyes a bit, Jane reached for the garments Maura suggested, and quickly pulled them on over fresh underwear. Maura then looked Jane over from toe to head, eyes brightening, eyebrows raising, as she sighed in open admiration at various points along the way.

Maura now dressed, they paused to satisfy another wave of mutual lust; hugging tightly and kissing wildly. They freshened their make-up a bit, and brushed their hair.

Then opening the bedroom door, they walked out into a candlelit fairyland.

* * *

**[Next chapter half written, but finishing delayed to Spring 2016. Sorry.. and THANKS for your reading &amp; following!**


	23. Sunday Evening Begins

**Sunday Evening Begins**

Hello, everyone. Continuing the story tonight with relatively short chapter, (after more than 6 months since the last one). Thanks for staying with it. :D

* * *

The living area and kitchen were subtly lit with dimmed overhead pot lamps, and a dozen candles spread around, creating a relaxing and dreamy atmosphere. Two large colourful bouquets were situated in the living room area, and the heady fragrance of the fresh flowers and scented candles were nearly intoxicating! Maura looked around in wonder, and Jane smiled, actually allowing herself to be delighted.

Both men were in the kitchen area; Rick perched on a bar stool in a collared white t-shirt that that clung to his muscular shoulders and '6-pack' torso. He wore a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts, and was in bare feet. His hair was still wet from his shower. Rob stood behind the counter stirring a sculpted glass jug of clear shimmering liquid, bottles of gin and vermouth beside it. A dish of green olives, and four beautiful stem glasses stood nearby.

As Jane and Maura entered, both men greeted them with enthusiastic changes in their posture, and speaking up at the same time, uttered a cheerful, welcoming greeting.

"Would you ladies care for a martini?" Rob offered jovially, with a smile that conveyed his happy mood, and foretold a pleasant evening ahead.

"That sounds lovely," Maura said as she continued to look around the room, obviously delighted. "Where did all the candles come from?" She asked.

"Rob.." Rick began, and Rob jumped in...

"I picked them up at a convenience store when we were out earlier, and Rick bought the flowers," he finished, tilting his head in Rick's direction as he smiled and winked still looking in Maura's.

Maura laughed, still diverted by the surprise, and the thoughtfulness of their companions.

"Those candles smell wonderful! What is that? Vanilla, I think.."

Jane chuckled beside her, instantly thinking of Rondo, upon hearing the word, "vanilla". Maura turned to her and smiled, realizing why Jane was amused.

"And you should also be smelling strawberry." Rob added.

Both Jane and Maura barely suppressed another giggle as Lydia's one-time fiance, and that whole episode flashed through their minds.

"What's so funny?" Rob asked with a puzzled grin.

"Oh..nothing. Long story, but both the words 'vanilla' and 'strawberry' happen to have funny associations for us," Maura explained.

"_O..kay.." _Rick drawled. "If you two are cracking up over this much now, you're gonna be _craazzy_ fun after a couple martinis!"

Maura laughed, as Jane inquired, "We don't have any beer do we?"

Rob thought for a second, on impulse turned back to look toward the fridge, then shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure I haven't noticed any..in here. But we can order some up can't we?"

Maura looked at Jane nodding in agreement; and at this point tilted her head and subtly glanced toward the living room to remind Jane of _that other matter._

Jane nodded slightly in response; as Maura tried to make a distracting activity of calling room service to order the beer. Jane drifted toward the living room with casual, inconspicuous movements. She walked over to the window, looked out at the view, then casually turned back to quickly scan the area where she remembered Maura dropping the bra.

Again looking toward the kitchen bar, she could see that Maura occupied the men's attention with the various things she was saying and doing. Jane spotted her bra, quickly bent to pick it up, folded it as small as the C-cup under-wires would allow, and started walking toward the bedroom. On the way she couldn't help looking in the direction of the bar, and despite his original intent to ignore her, Rick looked up and caught her eye. Jane looked back with a semi-awkward grin as she gestured with the hand holding the folded up bra. He nodded, with a brief smile of amused understanding.

And even though he was in the middle of saying something to Maura, Rob caught Jane and Rick through the corner of his eye, and Maura, even with her back to Jane, could sense everything playing out around her. _Not quite_ _the discrete retrieval intended by everyone, but no big deal either. _And in a few seconds Jane was back out with her companions at the kitchen bar.

Maura turned to Jane and assured her that her beer would be up in a few minutes. Nodding her thanks, she settled herself on the stool between Maura and Rick.

"That's beautiful Spanish guitar!" Maura commented looking toward the entertainment centre.

"Yes, it's a classical station I found." Rick said. "The announcer said the CD was a tribute to Andres Segovia by Christopher Parkening."

"It's so relaxing, and romantic. So perfect, Rick, thank you," Maura looked at both of them, smiling, delighted. Toasting them with her martini, continued. "Thank you both for creating such a lovely ambiance for our last night here. I'm glad we decided to stay in."

The guys toasted her back with their drinks, and Jane joined in with an empty martini glass. And with perfect timing, the knock on the door, (they hoped), signaled the arrival of the beer. It was; and as Maura signed the bill, Jane twisted the top off one of the 6 bottles, and took a long gulp.

"We're dining 'fashionably late' tonight," Rob informed Jane and Maura. "But I don't expect it will be too much longer. I said 8:45 to give you both time to finish..resting..and whatever."

The phone rang, and Maura went over to the sofa table against the living room wall, picked up the cordless handset, and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Paul! Hello. Where are you? Are you calling from Montreal?" Maura spoke with Paul for a minute as her gaze drifted around the room, occasionally toward her companions, and then at Jane in particular, as a big smile broke out on her face.

"OK, I'll put her on." As Maura walked over to Jane with her phone-hand extended, Jane quipped in a husky voice: "Is he pissed at me for crashing his flying car?"

Maura shook her head in answer, as she continued to smile at Jane in admiration.

Feeling a nervous anticipation, Jane took the phone and ironically greeted him, _"Hi-i, Paul."_

Paul greeted her back with the same enthusiasm as he always did, sounding especially warm at this moment.

Having overheard, he began, "No, Jane. I'm not 'pissed at you'," repeating her words back to her in his French Canadian accent.

"In fact, you're a heroine! As far as Peter is concerned, you saved his life! I was just telling Maura..," he continued sharing a few other details.

Jane interrupted him: "Paul d'ya mind if I put you on speaker?"

Now on speaker-phone, Paul continued: "Yes, as I was saying to Jane, and earlier to you, Maura, although I've been swamped, as you can imagine since this afternoon, following this accident, I've been on the phone, and in meetings nearly non-stop!

"But _that's_ not what I was saying..As far as I can determine, Peter would have taken the car up even with the tampered propeller-mechanism, so it was a good thing he had another person with him, _and not just anyone_; but someone who could take charge the way you did, and end up helping bring you both down safely; despite the vehicle itself being totaled!"

"I'll bet _that_ pisses you off, though; it being _totally_ totaled the way it was!" Jane commented emphatically. "I mean, my God! How much did that thing cost?!"

"The car itself was about 300, but there are other R &amp; D costs here and there that add up.." Paul said, (thinking aloud).

"But don't you concern yourself with that, Jane. That's for my lawyers and financiers to worry about."

Speaking of lawyers," Rick jumped in. "Any news on that guy?.."

"You mean Steven Oswald. Yes. He's still in custody, but his father will probably have him out on bail by tomorrow afternoon. I honestly think he should leave him in jail for at least a few days; teach him a lesson. He told the police he only intended his tampering to prevent the car from _taking off,_ and he was quite horrified when his misguided prank turned into a life-threatening situation! That doesn't excuse him at all though! And it's not the first time he's caused me some kind of trouble."

"But _why?._." Maura asked, rightly puzzled about Steve Oswald's motive.

"It's a very long story, but he was, I guess, avenging a supposed slight to his father not being a partner on the project. It's complicated. As a kind of consolation I had hired the son. But in his perverse mind, Steven must have considered it a poor consolation-prize.

"Needless to say, I've finally accepted that the guy has 'a screw loose'," Paul laughed slightly, realizing the double meaning in his expression, as the others did too.

"I wish I could have had the twin brother on my team instead! His brother Shelby is completing his masters in aerospace engineering at U of T; an accomplished young guy who's gonna go places, but at present over-extended with his studies.

"Anyway," Paul wrapped-up, "I have to go, and I'm sure you guys would like to get on with enjoying your last evening in Toronto. Again Jane, thank you! I'll see you all at Pearson tomorrow evening. Good night now."

They all answered him back in unison, and Jane pressed the hang-up button.

Maura turned and smiled again at Jane as she stroked her arm, and continued over to caress Jane's back in affectionate pride. Jane looked into Maura's face, feeling somewhat exonerated from this latest 'risk of life and limb'. Arms wrapped around each other, as Maura pressed her cheek to Jane's, then kissed it. Within a few seconds it was becoming a passionate hug; that only kept from turning into even more, because they were standing there in front of the guys.

The men watched them, both moved and absorbed, until their attention was abruptly drawn to a knock on the door. Rob cleared his throat. "That must be dinner," he said as he went to answer it.

* * *

More of the evening to come. Will update ASAP. ;)


	24. The Good Life

**[The show has changed so much since I began this story, so I just thought I'd include this reminder: This weekend story is set in Spring 2015, between S5:18 &amp; S6:1. Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. :)]**

* * *

As the waiter wheeled in the trolley laden with sumptuous dishes, Rob came came up beside him to push it closer to the dining table; at which point the waiter let it go to reach for the bill to present it for Rob's signature. Maura gestured to the waiter who then handed her the pen. As Maura handed the bill and pen back, he smiled his thanks, turned and quickly went back through the still-open door to the hallway.

And happy, compatible, domesticated little foursome that they were, they swung into action setting up their dinner table. Rick grabbed the 4 bottles of wine from the trolley, placing them on the counter as he reached in the drawer for a corkscrew. At practically the same time, Maura was opening another drawer above that one, pulling out cutlery, and signalling Jane to take it from her.

"Hopefully there are some place mats or a table cloth in here somewhere." She said as she continued opening drawers and cupboards. Finding a basic white standard hotel table cloth she waved it at Jane to take it. "And why don't we grab those 2 candlesticks from the sofa console to put on the table."

Jane looked in the direction Maura indicated, nodded, and made a mental note to fetch them as soon as the table cloth was positioned.

"Now make sure you drape evenly on all four sides, Jane." Being Jane, she couldn't help rolling her eyes a bit, as she smiled mischievously back at her endearingly perfectionist friend.

Meanwhile Rob had been uncovering dishes with the flourish of a proud chef, and the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

"Wow! It all looks yummy, and so colourful. I can't believe how much we ordered!"

Picking up the first 2 dishes he turned to the table and waited as Jane continued her positioning of the table cloth. And seeing him there with dishes that looked hot, she stepped back indicating that she was finished...cloth _evenly_ draped, or not!

As Rob continued to transfer plates, serving dishes, and a basket of freshly baked rolls to the table, Jane could not resist grabbing a stuffed mushroom and popping it into her mouth with a sigh. _"Hmm..good._ I'm sooo hungry. You know we've had almost nothing all day!"

"Jane! No nibbling before we sit down." Maura shouted, half-joking, half reprimanding. Jane grinned at her as she reached for another one.

After Maura had handed glasses, napkins and other items to Jane, and Rob had fitted as many dishes as he could on the table, the 3 of them stood for a couple minutes contemplating who was sitting where. Maura then suggested that Rick and Jane sit at the ends, and she and Rob on the sides. As they slid into their chairs, Rick came from behind the counter.

"OK, who wants red, who wants white, who wants both?" As they indicated, he poured. He quickly ran over to dim the lights, then sat himself down.

"So what have we got here?" Maura said as she scanned the dishes. "Avocado &amp; baby green salad.. rice pilaf.. asparagus spears.. sweet potato fries...much better for you Jane, than regular fries.. the spring rolls with quinoa and shrimp...and there's my Fettucini Carbonara .."

"My taste buds are in high-arousal!" Rob said, as he looked appreciatively at everything Maura mentioned. "Buon appetito, everyone."

After reaching for the appetizers they had each ordered, and staying just this side of good table manners, they picked up their forks with an enthusiasm born of hours-long hunger, and an eagerness to sample various dishes in quick succession. For a few minutes the only sounds that broke the tranquillity of the luxurious room were the soft, clear piano notes now playing, the clatter of cutlery against plates, and the occasional crunch of crisp bread, and lightly cooked vegetables.

When the first pangs of hunger were satisfied, each of them in turn slowed their pace, put down their knives and forks, and reached for a sip of wine. As she looked around the table at her companions, and then around the candle-lit living and dining area, Maura closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened her eyes, looked again at each of her companions, their faces bathed in soft light of the candles, and said, "It's really perfect isn't it?" Maura picked up her wine glass, and the other three sensing a toast was coming, instinctively reached for theirs too.

"To us, and many more great times together." Together they repeated, "To us!" This simple moment was enough to melt even a usually cynical Jane Rizzoli, who looked at each of the guys, and then in Maura's direction, her eyes glowing with love, and wearing her sweetest most disarming smile.

"We been meaning to tell you," Rob began, with an undertone of growing excitement, "Rick and I have just bought a loft. We closed on it last week, and plan to move in when we're back in Boston _long enough,_ during the next few months."

At first Maura said nothing, but opened her mouth in surprise. Then, as though with mixed emotions, (mostly happy), she said, "That's..fantastic, guys. Congratulations!"

Still smiling with the surprise of it all, Maura turned to Jane with a pointed look, as if to say, "See? _They're_ moving in together."

Within only a few seconds, Jane could not help but respond to Maura's gaze, doing so with a non-committal smile, before quickly turning her attention back to something Rick was now saying.

Jane too expressed congratulations, and wished the men well in their new home. But it was Maura mostly, who enthusiastically pumped them for details about where in Boston it was located, about the building, how large their unit, and what amenities. Soon she and Rob were discussing interior decor ideas and garden design, as the exciting, spacious new penthouse would have a roof garden.

"Have you thought of enclosing part of it as a solarium, so you can use it in the winter?" Maura suggested enthusiastically.

In reply, both men shrugged; but Rob's accompanying smile and nod indicated it was definitely an idea worth considering.

"How exciting! We'd love to help you set up, decorating, and whatever...Wouldn't we, Jane?" As Maura turned to her, Jane opened her mouth and closed it again. With a grimace and widened eyes, she tilted her head, and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _"Sure..unless there's some way I can get out it." _

Observing Jane, Rick laughed. "Don't worry, Jane. I'm not helping either."

"What d'ya mean you're not helping?! It's _your_ place!" Rob challenged him.

"Well..I don't mean I won't help with _anything;_ _of course_ I will. But I'm just not that into decorating. I'll help with other..things." He looked back at Jane with a smile, and a conspiratorial wink, as he popped his first piece of Cajun Blackened Chicken into his mouth.

After having a couple tastes herself, Maura scooped up some of her appetizer, and moved it in the direction of Jane's mouth. "Jane, you must taste this. It's exquisite."

Jane's immediate reaction was to tilt further away as the fork came closer. With knitted brows and a disdainful frown, she asked cautiously, "What is it?"

"Salmon tartar. It's delicious."

"_Raw_ salmon?"

"Yes."

"Ah, _mmnnn-_no. Thank you, but no."

"OK fine. Suit yourself. More for me." Maura rejoined casually.

"Well, I'll have some of _your_ seared beef," Rob told Rick as he speared a slice of it with his fork and ate it straight out of the serving dish.

"Hey!" Rick objected.

"I thought we were sharing." Rob answered. "And you're onto your main course so I assumed you were sort-of finished with this, (indicating the beef)."

"Not necessarily," Rick informed him, "I'm consuming both courses simultaneously."

And so they sat for over an hour and a half, sampling what appealed to each them, that was willingly shared by it's owner; and joking, and chatting about a variety of things. Talking about the dishes they were enjoying naturally led to the subject of what, and indeed whether, they each enjoyed cooking; which led to the subject of wine, which led to the subject of wine tours, in which both Rick and Maura expressed an interest.

Exploring the possibility of wine tours in France, of course led to more talk of a Fashion Week in Paris. The four of them talked of the places they'd been, and where they wanted to go. In reminiscing about past travels, more details about families got shared briefly. Rob asked his companions how they were enjoying their dinner. They replied enthusiastically, (mouths a bit full), in monosyllables and "mmms".

Glancing at Rob's entree, Maura asked, "So how's your Poached Turbot? Can you taste the champagne?"

Looking thoughtful, he answered, "Yeah, I think so. The flavour and texture overall is..wonderful. Here.."

He took a piece on his fork and made to hand it to Maura. Instead of taking the fork from him, she leaned toward it across the small table, gently guiding his hand toward her mouth. As she tasted it, she closed her eyes, then opened them, looking at him with a smile of pure delight, her hand still cupped around his. Jane and Rick looked on, momentarily distracted from their own food.

"Ahm..that seared beef does look good," Jane then commented in Rick direction.

"Oh, please, have some." Rick said enthusiastically as he speared a slice on a clean fork, and handed it across to Jane.

"At least _you asked_ before just taking it," Rick said to Jane, as he looked sideways at Rob, with mock indignation.

They re-lived the last 3 full and vivid days, commenting on how it had felt like weeks rather than days; and though geographically and culturally, close to home, it had felt like a whole other world.

Even Jane's and Rick's adventures of that very afternoon, for all of them, had taken on the memory of a surrealistic dream. And was that art gallery event and their wild time on the dance-floor only just last night? Their day to day routines in Boston seemed a lifetime ago.

Jane asked Rick more about the types of clients served by his paralegal chain. Although they did include some of the criminal types, she would just as soon not see get away with their crimes, Rick was able to put things in perspective, describing some of the other types of civil-cases they handle; as well as reminding her that many people accused of crimes actually turn out to be _innocent._

Inevitably the discussion led to politics, and some differing views; although, thankfully, they actually agreed more than disagreed. When the discussion threatened to get a bit contentious, Maura subtly changed the subject to Rob's and Rick's upcoming travel plans. And although that discussion started off innocuously enough, it wasn't long before the guys were semi-complaining that they would be flying commercial instead of the luxurious, stress-free way they had flown to Toronto.

"Remember the days when we didn't have to go through all the airport ._.crap_ that we now have to?...Eff-ing terrorists!" Rob voiced in a spurt of anger unusual for him.

Rick nodded pensively. Jane and Maura recalled a couple of their cases over the last few years that touched on the War on Terror, and mentioned them in passing. Rick shared his experiences with with cases involving matters to do with Homeland Security, and Jane and Maura made comments, and shared opinions about how effectively this war was being fought.

"I wonder how Canada deals with this kind of thing?" Maura mused aloud.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're as intense about it as we are." Rick suggested.

"Yeah, well they weren't attacked, were they?" Jane rejoined bluntly.

"Like many others, I believe it could have been prevented. We had the intel-" Rick began..

"Better believe it! There were all kinds of clues.." Jane interrupted him..

Maura had started to say something when Rob interrupted them all! "Oh this is so depressing! Let's change the subject. Let's not ruin a lovely evening talking about this stuff!"

Stopped mid-sentence, the other three were a bit taken aback by Rob's vehemence, but were apparently quite happy to comply with his request.

Rick took a sip of his wine, as did Maura, and Jane just took a deep breath, saying, "Right. Good point," and finished the last of her steak.

After a lull of a couple minutes, Maura looked over at Rob with a slight smirk and said, "You originally brought it up."

"Yes, I know. But now I want to drop it!" He shook his head as though to clear it, and dismiss the subject, as he took a sip of his wine.

After a minute Rob picked up his glass again. Now in an upbeat tone to lighten the mood again, he said, "Good to be be here with you beautiful people." Taking a deep breath, he smiled and continued, "and to Constance, and the great weekend she made possible for us."

"To Constance!" The other three repeated in unison.

"Yes," Maura continued, "to my mother. I can't believe how easy it's felt to be with her this weekend. Things between us have improved so much in the last couple of years. Of course she would be more relaxed on a weekend like this, around people she knows, her friends, common interests. But it feels like something even more than that."

As Maura spoke, Jane nodded with a pensive faraway look, and as Maura finished speaking, she turned to her with a loving smile that lit up her big expressive eyes. "Happy for you, Sweetie." She said as she instinctively reached over to stroke and squeeze Maura's forearm resting on the table.

They were all just about finished their dinner, except for a few third helpings here and there. Rick had gotten up earlier to open another bottle of wine, and now they were finishing up, leaning back in their chairs, stretching slightly, and draining both water and wine glasses.

A couple of the candles had burned down. Rob excused himself to replace them, and returned to the table. Looking over the table, Maura commented. "I can't believe we just about finished it all."

"You know, it's not that it was so much. It was just, let's see, our main courses, our appetizers, and a few side dishes. We're not the piggies you seem to be suggesting, Maura." Rob told her in joking defense.

"Well, I need to stand up," Rick said as he stood, and stretched a bit, drifting toward the living room area, and to the entertainment system that had serenaded them delightfully through dinner. He turned up the volume a little bit. Looking back to the table in a posture that said he was ready for a change of location, he dropped himself into the corner of an armchair, still mostly facing the dining area, his arm draped along the chair-back.

Jane scooped up her last forkful of pilaf, and stood up to take her plate to the sink while still chewing and swallowing. Maura got up and began stacking serving dishes and various items on the trolley, and Rob, still seated, tapped his fingertips on the table, before pushing himself up out of his chair. He followed Maura's lead in helping to stack the trolley; and Maura passed plates to Jane to scrape leftovers into the garbage.

"What should we do with the little bits we have left?" Maura asked no one in particular. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, not like we're gonna have it for breakfast." Rob mused. "Why don't we put the stuff still left in the serving dishes in the fridge, and let the cleaning staff decide what to do with it. I hate waste. And if we feel like nibbling on it some time tomorrow, it'll be there up until when we leave, I guess."

"Let's have our dessert in the living-room in a little while." Maura suggested.

Jane finished what she was doing behind the counter, and walked gingerly, but deliberately toward the bedroom. "Back in a minute," she said.

Rick stood up again, "I think I'd like a cognac on the rocks. Would anyone else like one? We're running low on ice. Let me go call room-service."

Maura wasn't sure yet. Rob said he would like one, made his way to one of the sofas, and uninhibitedly settled into a reclining position. Maura moved into the living area and looked around deciding where she would sit. Rob caught her eye, and with a mischievous smile gestured with up-stretched arms for her to join him..(in his reclined position). As she smirked and rolled her eyes, Maura sat herself down in the sofa opposite, leaned back with her arm along the sofa back, and crossed her legs.

Rob was still grinning mischievously at her when Rick came back in with the bottle of cognac. Knowing Rob, he guessed what had been going on with his back turned, and laughed briefly as he set the bottle on the coffee table, and went over to look out the window.

"Oh! Would anyone like coffee?" Maura suddenly remembered, as she jumped up and headed back toward the kitchen. "Jane? Coffee?" She called in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes thanks, Sweetie," Jane said as she came back out, and went into the living room. And both guys also said yes.

Settling herself in a half-reclining position on the same sofa where Maura had been, Jane took a deep breath, looked across at Rob, smiled and said, "OK, besides coffee, dessert, and cognac, what shall we do with ourselves for the rest of the evening?"

* * *

**[Will update as soon as I can. Thanks for staying with the story. ;) ]**


End file.
